Forbidden Love
by Caterine1
Summary: Gdy Regina zaczyna uczęszczać na zajęcia jazdy na koniu, nie spodziewa, że jej życie tak diametralnie się zmieni. Młoda dziewczyna będzie musiała sprostać bólowi, cierpieniu, intrygom, ale przede wszystkim pozna smak miłości, która zostawi głęboki ślad po swoim pobycie. Because not having someone... that's the worst curse imaginable.
1. Chapter 1

**_Witam w moich skromnych progach. Od dawna zastanawiałam się nad stworzeniem historii, która będzie całkowicie inna od tej, jaka jest przedstawiona w Once upon a time. Swego czasu byłam zagorzałą "pisarką", uwielbiałam pisać i wymyślać nowe historii bohaterów. Czas pokazał, że szybko mi się to znudziło, ale postanowiłam wrócić do tego po kilku latach, z odmiennym "zasobem słów" i pomysłami. Byłabym wdzięczna za jakiekolwiek sugestie, recenzje, wychwycenie błędów. Samo wstawienie na tę stronę fanficka jest dla mnie niebywałym przeżyciem, gdyż jeszcze nigdy nie pisałam o czymś, co cieszy się tak ogromną popularnością, nawet w Polsce. Dlatego miło mi będzie, gdy ktoś to przeczyta i zostanie zachęcony. Ale zobaczymy! Na razie zapraszam do krótkiego, pierwszego rozdziału (próbuję rozgraniczyć rozdziały i zobaczyć jak wyglądają na tej stronie, więc możecie się spodziewać różnych długości różnych rozdziałów). Nie przetrzymuję, zapraszam i jeszcze raz zachęcam do recenzji! :)_**

* * *

_Zaczarowany Las_

Od wielu tygodni w Zaczarowanym Lesie utrzymywała się ponura, burzowa pogoda. Każdego dnia mieszkańcy tracili nadzieję na choć odrobinę słońca, zwłaszcza, że był to okres, w którym pola musiały być nasłonecznione, by za kilka miesięcy pojawiły się żyzne plony. W okolicy dało się wyczuć niewielką panikę, gdyż brak słońca mógł spowodować głód, a nawet śmierć. Na skraju owego lasu stał zamek, zbudowany na niewielkim, zazielenionym pagórku. Wokół niego rozciągały się przepiękne doliny, dopiero z okien owego zamczyska można było zobaczyć groźny las. Tego dnia jednak zaświeciło słońce. Przez ogromne okna zamku przedostały się jeszcze słabe promienie słoneczne, oświetlając komnaty i przedmioty w nich się znajdujące. W jednej z izb Helios świecił najmocniej, rzucając swe światło kolejno na ręcznie zdobioną, dębową szafę, złote lustro, łoże z okrągłymi zagłówkami i kremowym baldachimem, a na końcu młodą dziewczynę. Czując ciepło na swej twarzy, przetarła ją ręką, a łokciem drugiej podparła się o łoże. Czarne niczym smoła włosy zarzuciła do tyłu i ziewnęła przeciągle. Wstając, odrzuciła kołdrę na bok i podeszła do okna. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała. Z okna jej komnaty widać było cały Zaczarowany Las, a wszystko aż po horyzont było oświetlone i wyglądało jak wyciągnięte z bajki. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o biednych mieszkańcach, którzy nie musieli już martwić się o plony. Usiadła przy toaletce i złapała za szczotkę, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jej komnaty.

„Mam nadzieję, że nie obudziłam, królewno" do izby weszła drobna kobieta, która miała na sobie długą, skromną, szarą suknię, a włosy zawiązała w kucyka. Jak zawsze, pomyślała dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach i uśmiechnęła się do służącej.

„Nie, Anno. Właśnie wstałam i zachwycałam się zmianą pogody" odpowiedziała młoda dziewczyna i oddała szczotkę służącej. „Dzisiaj chciałabym coś prostego, może zwykły warkocz?"

„Jak sobie pani życzy" służąca uśmiechnęła się promiennie i złapała w dłonie grube włosy siedzącej przy toaletce. „Ja również cieszę się ze zmiany pogody. Mój ojciec bał się, że w tym roku będziemy głodować. Nie wiem, jakby to się…"

„Nie mów tak" dziewczyna odwróciła się szybko w stronę Anny i złapała za dłonie. „Jeśli nawet, pomogłabym Wam. Zawsze pomogę. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby poddani moich rodziców głodowali".

„A zarazem Twoi poddani, królewno".

„Nie mam żadnej władzy. Jestem tylko zwykłą córką królowej Cory i króla Henry'ego".

„Niestety dla nich, poddani wierzą tylko Tobie, pani. Wierzą, że jako jedyna w królestwie uratujesz ich od głodu, pragnienia, bezdomności. Jesteś naszą nadzieją, księżniczko" dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Westchnęła ciężko na myśl o matce i jej rygorystycznych rządach i odwróciła się do lustra.

„Regino!" Usłyszały zza drzwi komnaty. „Jesteś gotowa? Za pięć minut masz lekcję wyszywania!"

„Już idę, matko!" Anna zdążyła skończyć warkocza Reginy, który kończył się w połowie pleców i pomogła ubrać się jej w błękitną suknię do kostek z gorsetem i delikatnie odkrytym dekoltem. Młoda dziewczyna popatrzyła na siebie w lustrze i ponuro uśmiechnęła. Czas zacząć kolejny monotonny dzień – pomyślała i wyszła z komnaty.

* * *

Naprzeciwko Reginy siedziała starsza kobieta z opuszczoną głową. Jej twarz była pomarszczona i zmęczona, a ręce wyniszczone od prania i wyszywania. Gertruda była kolejną służącą na zamku jej rodziców. Nie mogła patrzeć na ich ból, cierpienie, ale i zarazem poświęcenie dla kilku denarów. Była to naprawdę niska cena za taki wkład w ład i porządek na dworze królewskim. Regina spojrzała na serwetkę, na której powinna w tym momencie wyszywać herb swojej rodziny. Nie lubiła szyć. Nie lubiła tych wszystkich zajęć, które sprowadzały się do jednego – przesiadywania w zamku. Wszędzie widziała służących, a ona chciałaby pomóc każdemu z osobna.

„Królewno, dlaczego jeszcze nie zaczęłaś? Coś się stało?" Zauważyła zatroskany wzrok posiwiałej Gertrudy, i zrobiło jej się żal tej kobiety. Jedyne, co mogła jej ofiarować w tym momencie, to delikatny uśmiech na jej śniadej twarzy.

„Nie mogę, Gertrudo, nie potrafię tego robić".

„Daj sobie czas, księżniczko. Ja również od razu tego nie potrafiłam".

„Regino, za godzinę masz lekcję dobrego zachowania przy stole. Mam nadzieję, że już kończysz z wyszywaniem." Na dziedziniec weszła jej matka z idealnie ułożonymi włosami w koka, idealnym makijażem, i idealnie mroczną suknią. Cora podeszła do córki, kładąc dłoń na jej lewym ramieniu by sprawdzić postępy w nauce. „A cóż to znaczy?" Oburzyła się, nie widząc nawet zaczętej pracy przez Reginę. „Czy ta kobieta nie potrafi Cię nauczyć tak prostej rzeczy?" Spojrzała władczo na Gertrudę, która jedynie skuliła się i spuściła głowę, by nie spotkać się z morderczym wzrokiem królowej.

„Nie wiń jej, matko. To moja wina" Regina wstała i stanęła za starą służącą, by położyć dłonie na jej ramionach. „Nie lubię tego. Nie podobają mi się te wszystkie zajęcia, w których muszę być dostojna i władcza. Chciałabym robić coś, co nie wiąże się z zamkiem" podeszła do schodów, prowadzących w dół twierdzy, by napawać się świeżym powietrzem.

„Rozumiem, że muszę odwołać zajęcia z dobrego zachowania i wymowy, tak?" Cora spojrzała wymownie na służącą, która zrozumiała, że powinna wyjść, co uczyła chwilę potem. „Jesteś po prostu rozpieszczona. Myślisz tylko o sobie. Jak się pokażesz na innych dworach? Jak będziesz wyglądać w oczach Twoich przyszłych mężów?" Regina zdołała tylko założyć ręce na klatkę. I się zaczyna. Bardziej niż wszystkich lekcji nienawidziła rozmów na temat jej rychłego zamążpójścia. Matka uważała, że skoro jest pełnoletnia, powinna szybko znaleźć sobie wybranka swego serca i spłodzić potomka. Problem polegał na tym, że Cora nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że jej córka wyjdzie za kogoś innego niż człowieka o błękitnej krwi. „Tak właściwie to co chciałabyś robić, zamiast tych wszystkich lekcji?" Regina spojrzała na pomarańczowo-różowe niebo i zachodzące słońce. W oddali usłyszała cichy kopyt oraz rżenie konia i już wiedziała, co mogłaby ćwiczyć.

„Jazdę konną" – odwróciła się do matki, która siedziała na fotelu, w którym wcześniej przebywała Regina. Cora obdarzyła ją pytającym spojrzeniem. „Chciałabym nauczyć się jeździć na koniu".

„Dziecko, to zajęcie dla rycerzy i kupców. Dlaczego miałabyś to robić?" Królowa podeszła do córki i pogładziła ją po policzku. „Tylko zrobisz sobie krzywdę" Regina była nieustępliwa. Patrzyła stanowczo na matkę, która miała nadzieję, że córka się opamięta. Po długiej ciszy Cora westchnęła i odwróciła się plecami do córki, kierując się w stronę swojej komnaty. „Niech będzie. Zaczynasz jutro rano. Tylko nie chcę potem słyszeć, że znowu kaprysisz!" I przeszła przez szare, ozdobione herbem rodzinnym drzwi. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie do siebie i znów podeszła do schodów twierdzy. Przed lasem zauważyła jeźdźca na koniu, galopującego w jego głąb. Poczuła, że te lekcje sprawią jej niebywałą przyjemność.


	2. Chapter 2

**_No i kolejny, drugi rozdział. Nie zagaduję jak ostatnio, tylko zachęcam oczywiście do opinii :)_**

* * *

Gdy zapadł zmrok, Cora udała się do stajni, by spotkać się ze starym Konstantynem, który od co najmniej 20 lat zajmował się królewskimi końmi. Był to zgarbiony jegomość o posiwiałej brodzie i pomarszczonej twarzy. Cora, wchodząc do stajni, poczuła okropny odór końskiego łajna i zapach siana. Chciała jak najszybciej załatwić sprawy i wrócić do zamku, by dokładnie oczyścić się ze smrodu. Stajennego znalazła przy kasztanowym rumaku, który w momencie, kiedy ich zobaczyła, zjadał marchewkę, podarowaną przez Konstantego. Ten natomiast, pogwizdując sobie wesoło, zabierał resztki siana. Gdy zobaczył Królową, wzdrygnął się przestraszony widokiem tak zacnej osoby w tym miejscu, i ukłonił się nisko.

„Królowo, co Cię tu sprowadza? Czyżby nocna podróż? Przygotować pani konia?"

„Daruj sobie" odpowiedziała oschle. „Moja córka zażyczyła sobie lekcji jazdy na koniu. Czy jesteś w stanie ją tego nauczyć?"

„Przykro mi, moja pani. Jestem już za stary, by jeździć na koniach. Mogę jedynie dbać o nie, co sprawia mi ogromną radość" odłożyć widły na drewnianą ściankę i uśmiechnął się.

„Sprawia Ci ogromną radość, powiadasz?" Powtórzyła jego słowa z lekkim sarkazmem. „Szkoda" mruknęła do siebie, spojrzała głęboko w oczy stajennego i wyrwała jego serce z klatki piersiowej. Na twarzy starca pojawił się grymas bólu, a po policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. „Wygląda na to, że jesteś za stary by żyć, skoro nie potrafisz utrzymać stajni w porządku" Po czym ścisnęła jego serce w dłoni, zamieniając je w proch. Mężczyzna upadł bezwładnie na leżące nieopodal siano, a kolor jego skóry w ułamku sekundy zmienił się z bladoróżowego na szary. Cora stała chwilę bez ruchu, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z ciałem, po czym machnęła tylko ręką, a w miejscu zwłok pojawiła się fioletowa chmura. Była pewna, że ciało wysłała w miejsce, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. Królowa znowu machnęła ręką i tym razem znalazła się w pobliskiej wiosce. Musiała znaleźć nowego stajennego, a brzydziła się wszystkich mieszkańców, więc obawiała się, że ta misja się nie powiedzie. Wtem zauważyła młodzieńca o bujnych włosach w kolorze brązu, który trzymał za lejce białego rumaka, ciągnąc go do małej stajenki. Wydawał jej się odpowiednim kandydatem na stajennego, ale postanowiła sprawdzić jego umiejętności. Gdy odprowadził konia, podeszła do niego i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Delikatnie, by nie zarazić się żadną chorobą.

„Och" wzdrygnął się młodzieniec, odwracając w stronę napastnika. Rozpoznawszy osobę, ukłonił się nisko. „Witam, królowo. Co panią tu sprowadza?" Uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdyż od razu jej się spodobał. Większość zareagowałaby wyrzutami, oczywiście w sposób niesprawiający, by Cora się zezłościła. On natomiast był chyba nauczony, że lepiej z nią nie zadzierać.

„Jak masz na imię, chłopcze?"

„Daniel, moja pani".

„Zauważyłam, że prowadziłeś konia i jestem ciekawa czy umiesz na nich jeździć?"

„Oczywiście, gdy mój ojciec był w pełni sił, zdarzało nam się ujeżdżać konie. Nauczył mnie wielu ciekawych sztuczek, jak na przykład ustrzec się od upadku".

„O, to ciekawe" mruknęła sarkastycznie Cora. Chciała to wszystko jak najszybciej załatwić i mieć święty spokój. „Chciałabym więc, byś został królewskim stajennym. Jednakże prócz pielęgnacji koni będziesz miał inne, trudniejsze zadanie. Otóż moja córka, księżniczka Regina, chciałaby nauczyć się jeździć na koniu. Czy sprawiłoby to jakiś problem?"

„Zrobię to z ogromną przyjemnością" odpowiedział Daniel, będąc pewny, że jeśli odpowie inaczej, spotka go sromotna kara.

„Tylko pamiętaj, chłopcze" Cora podeszła na tyle blisko, że mogła poczuć jego szybko bijące serce. „Jeśli coś stanie się mojej córce, będziesz za to odpowiadał".

„Jestem tego świadom, moja pani" Cora pokiwała głową na znak aprobaty, włożyła do jego ręki karteczkę z godziną, o której ma się stawić i zniknęła w lesie. Daniel odetchnął głęboko. Z jednej strony ogarniała go radość, że uda mu się zarobić trochę pieniędzy, natomiast obawiał się o ojca. Już dawno powinien wrócić do domu. Nigdy nie chciał mu powiedzieć gdzie pracuje, więc w tym momencie trudno mu było określić, gdzie mógłby się kierować. Miał tylko nadzieję, że stary Konstanty wrócił cały i zdrowy do domu.

* * *

Regina nie mogła się doczekać nowych, o wiele ciekawszych niż poprzednie lekcji. Już godzinę przed umówioną porą była gotowa do wyjścia, więc postanowiła pójść do stajni i oswoić się z końmi. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedziała gdzie mieści się ta chatka, więc poprosiła o pomoc jedną ze służących, które z radością nakierowały ją na wąską dróżkę po prawej stronie zamku. Wokół Reginy rozciągały się zielone doliny, przepasane błękitną wstęgą wody i czuła zapach bzu oraz rzepaku, rosnące nieopodal. Przypomniała sobie, że kiedyś podążała tą dróżką, ale było to tak odległe wspomnienie, że trudno jej było określić, kiedy dokładnie. Po przejściu kilkudziesięciu stóp znalazła się na ogromnej polanie, w większości zamknięta dla gapiów przez wysokie drzewa, a na jej środku stała mała, drewniana stajnia, z której usłyszała wesołe rżenie konia. Podbiegła szybko do chatki, by mieć jak najszybszy kontakt z tymi zwierzętami. Gdy tam weszła, od razu zwróciła uwagę na kasztanowego rumaka, na którego twarzy widniała biała plama, dodająca uroku zwierzęciu. Zauważył nowego przybysza, a Regina przez moment miała wrażenie, jakby do niej mrugał.

„To jest Daymond. Ciekawe, że zwróciła pani na niego uwagę, bo to jest pani koń" usłyszała za sobą męski głos i odwróciła się w tę stronę. W drzwiach stał brunet o piwnych oczach, uśmiechający się życzliwie do dziewczyny. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale gdy zauważyła, że zamierza się jej ukłonić, szybko go powstrzymała.

„Nie, proszę, poza murami zamku jestem zwykłą dziewczyną. Mów mi po prostu Regina".

„Jestem Daniel, miło mi poznać" uścisnęli sobie ręce, po czym Regina pogłaskała konia. „Myślałem, że zajęcia zaczynają się za godzinę. Chyba straciłem rachubę czasu".

„Nie, nie, to ja się pośpieszyłam. Nie mogłam się doczekać tych jazd!" Reagując zbyt entuzjastycznie, wywołała szczery śmiech Daniela. „Przepraszam. Wolę robić wszystko, niż te nudne zajęcia w zamku. Zwłaszcza, że kręcą się tylko i wyłącznie wokół mojego rychłego zamążpójścia".

„Myślałem, że księżniczki marzą tylko o tym." Daniel spojrzał spode łba, łapiąc Daymonda za lejce i otwierając zatrzask w zagrodzie, jednak Regina nie odczuła tego wyrazu twarzy jako wykaz zuchwałości, tylko zwyczajnej sympatii i ogromnej wiedzy na ten temat. Stanęła niedaleko niego, zakładając ręce na klatce i przyglądając się jego pracy. Delikatnie pociągnął konia, by ten wyszedł ze swojego miejsca, poprawił mu grzywę i założył siodło, dbając o jak największą przyczepność. Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, myśląc przez przypadek o jego szerokich ramionach i niespotykanych rysach twarzy. Miała wrażenie, że wywodzi się z Południa, gdyż nigdy u nikogo nie widziała tak mocno zarysowanej szczęki i wydłużonych kości policzkowych. W tym momencie, zapinając ostatni element w siodle, rzucił okiem w jej stronę, jednak, gdy zauważył, że Regina również na niego patrzy, szybko się odwrócił i wstał. Spuściła wzrok, rozbawiona tą sytuacją. „Gotowa?" Usłyszała już w drzwiach od stajni i podążyła za nim. Znaleźli się z drugiej strony doliny, w której przebywała kilkadziesiąt minut temu. Jednak ta część znajdowała się w miejscu, gdzie nie było żadnego lasu, a dopiero na horyzoncie można było zauważyć delikatne wzniesienie, na którym rosło jedno jedyne drzewo.

„To Hebanowe Wzniesienie." Zwróciła się w stronę Daniela, który patrzył w tamtym kierunku. „Nie nazywa się tak ze względu na rosnące tam drzewo, bo to zwykły dąb, tylko całkiem interesującą historię mieszkańców mojej wioski." Regina czekała na choćby mały urywek historii, mężczyzna jednak spojrzał na nią, jakby wyczekiwał od niej jakiś słów. „Zadziwiające, że tak mało wiesz o życiu swojego królestwa i jego mieszkańców." Delikatnie zakpił, jednak od razu się zaśmiał i podszedł do konia, gestem ręki zapraszając i ją.

„Uważasz, że jestem tak bezlitosna, jak moja matka, nie przejmując się nikim? Uważaj, bo możesz mieć z nią do czynienia." Odgryzła się szybko, podchodząc do niego z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Zbliżywszy się do niego tak blisko, by mogła poczuć zapach siana i miejsca, w którym mieszka, odetchnęła nerwowo. Zaczęła czuć się inaczej w jego towarzystwie, co powodowało nieodgadniony ścisk w żołądku. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, a ona poczuła, że się rumieni.

„Przypominam, że poza murami zamku jesteś zwykłą dziewczyną." Zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się do niej jak jeszcze nikt inny. Spuściła wzrok, nie wiedząc co robić, a on zaśmiał się gardłowo i wystawił rękę w jej stronę. „Na początku może być ciężko. Samo wsiadanie może być cięższe, niż przypuszczasz. Pozwól, że pomogę." Złapała jego rękę, wkładając szybko lewą nogę do strzemienia i zręcznie siadając na siodle. Puściła jego rękę i złapała za lejce, wcześniej zarzuciwszy kruczoczarne włosy do tyłu. Daniel stał prosto z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

„Przypominam, że zwykła dziewczyna potrafi więcej, niż księżniczka." Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, kiwając nią powoli, a w końcu założył ręce na klatce i chrząknął.

„Chyba nie przypuszczałem, że te lekcje będą tak ciekawe."

„To dopiero początek." Powiedziała stanowczo z dumno uniesioną głową.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jedyne, o czym teraz marzę, to 28 czerwca i koniec roku szkolnego. Naprawdę, to co teraz się dzieje sprawia, że chyba popadam w jakieś stany przeddepresyjne. Ale to nie jest blog o mnie, tylko fanfick, więc zapraszam serdecznie do czytania i oczywiście recenzji ;)_**

* * *

Już od dobrych paru godzin podróżowali bez celu na rumakach. Po brawurowym wyczynie Reginy z siadaniem, Daniel postanowił zabrać na przejażdżkę Storma, czarnego jak smoła konia z blond grzywą. Potem wolno ruszyli w stronę Hebanowego Wzgórza, by minąć go i kierować się poza granice królestwa. W tym czasie wiele rozmawiali, w szczególności Regina opowiadała o historii swojej rodziny i życiu. Próbowała wyciągnąć parę informacji o Danielu, ale tak dobrze potrafił wywinąć się z odpowiedzi, by temat znów wrócił na dziewczynę. Po pewnym czasie niesamowita skrytość zaczęła jej imponować, więc przestali rozmawiać i wracali leśną drogą w ciszy. Regina była osobą, która bardzo lubiła rozmawiać i na początku było jej ciężko nie odzywać się do siebie, jednak w pewnym momencie zwracała większą uwagę na otaczające ją krajobrazy, niż na mężczyznę obok. Natomiast Daniel bacznie przyglądał się dziewczynie. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, ale w końcu zauważył, że zachwyca się jej pięknym uśmiechem. Prowadziła konia jak typowy mieszkaniec jego wioski, ale do tego siedziała tak dostojnie, jak prawdziwa księżniczka. Kilka kosmyków włosów, które wcześniej wyleciały z warkocza, powiewały delikatnie na wietrze. Widział zachwyt w jej oczach, co dodawało jej wyjątkowości. Była piękna i niesamowicie inteligentna. I do tego tak odległa. Starał się pamiętać, że Regina pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej, ale gdy jechali wąską drogą, i odwróciła się do niego, by po prostu się uśmiechnąć, serce zabiło mu mocniej. Była idealna i nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że nigdy nie będzie mu dane doświadczyć jej miłości.

„Skręcimy tutaj w lewo i wyjedziemy od razu na polanę" zaproponował drogę, a dziewczyna posłusznie skręciła koniem. Zatrzymali się w jednej linii, podziwiając bladoczerwone niebo, a na nim pomarańczowe słońce, chylące się ku zachodowi. „Piękny widok, nieprawdaż?" Zapytał, odwracając się w miejsce, gdzie powinna stać Regina z koniem. Niestety, była już oddalona o jakieś dwieście stóp, galopując rumakiem jak najszybciej potrafi. Daniel machnął lejcami, wprowadzając Storma w ruch, i po chwili dogonił dziewczynę, przecinając jej drogę. „Co się stało?"

„Straciłam poczucie czasu. Już dawno powinnam być w zamku!" Zbliżył się do jej rumaka, łapiąc za lejce i odetchnął głęboko, nieco zmęczony gonitwą.

„Wsiadaj na mojego konia, odwiozę Cię kawałek." Zaproponował, po czym podał jej rękę. Złapała ją i wślizgnęła się delikatnie za niego, owijając ręce w jego talii. Poczuł, że trzęsą mu się ręce, ale starał się sprawić wrażenie niewzruszonego. Nakierował Daymonda na stajnię i puścił go w galop, natomiast oni ruszyli umiarkowanym krokiem w stronę maleńkiej drogi, prowadzającej do zamku. „Konie nie mogą zbliżać się do zamku, taki mam nakaz." Oparła brodę o jego ramię i odetchnęła ciężko. „Nie jestem pewny jak to wygląda, jeśli jesteś poza granicami sama, ale wolę nie ryzykować."

„To jak mnie odwieziesz?" Zapytała, lekko zmieszana.

„Nie odwiozę pod same bramy." W tym momencie się zatrzymał i z bólem serca odciągnął ją od siebie, by zejść z konia. „Tu jest najbliższa granica. Zaraz za tymi drzewami jest Twój zamek." Wskazał ręką w tymże kierunku, po czym podał ją, by mogła zejść. Zdążył już ją poznać, więc mógł się domyśleć, że i w tej sytuacji z niej nie skorzysta, tylko sama postara się zejść z konia, co zaraz potem uczyniła. Uśmiechnęła się do niego życzliwie i otrzepała ubranie z kurzu.

„Dziękuję. Dzięki tej lekcji zapomniałam o problemach, jakie mnie czekają w zamku. Ten dzień był naprawdę niesamowity. Mam nadzieję, że za niedługo to powtórzymy?"

„Przychodź o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Będę na Ciebie czekał."

* * *

Na dziedzińcu zamku panowała niepokojąca cisza. Regina miała nadzieję, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na długą absencję dziewczyny, jednak ogromna troska, przeobrażająca się powoli w chorą nadopiekuńczość jej matki powodowało, że z sekundy na sekundę bała się co raz bardziej. Otworzyła bramę, starając się nie wywoływać jak najgłośniejszych dźwięków, gdy przed nią pojawiła się fioletowa chmura i już wiedziała, że nie jest dobrze.

„Co Ty sobie wyobrażasz!" Usłyszała na przywitanie z ust Cory. „Gdzie Ty się podziewałaś? Ten stajenny nie spisał się jak powinien!" Wykrzyczała wszystko i czekała na wyjaśnienia.

„Nie, matko, to nie wina Dan… to znaczy stajennego." Automatycznie zmieniła głos na ten, który najbardziej spodoba się matce – lekko skruszony, ale pewny. „To ja chciałam zwiedzić granicę królestwa. Mimo, że on kategorycznie mi zabraniał, zagroziłam mu torturami, więc nie miał wyboru." Na twarzy Cory pojawił się półuśmieszek, nie zwiastujący niczego dobrego.

„Podoba mi się ta cała historyjka, naprawdę." Obie stały chwilę bez ruchu, po czym Cora podniosła rękę, która za pomocą magii sprawiła, że Regina została podniesiona i przygwożdżona do pobliskiej ściany z ogromną szybkością. Młoda dziewczyna poczuła przeszywający ból w kręgosłupie, a po jej twarzy spłynęły pojedyncze łzy. „Tylko problem w tym, że nigdy nie zamydlisz mi oczu." Cora podeszła do córki, zaciskając dłoń, która powodowała skurcz w drogach oddechowych Reginy. Dziewczyna zaczęła się wić, próbując uwolnić się z magicznych więzów i spróbować odetchnąć.

„Coro!" Usłyszały w oddali, po czym w drzwiach pojawił się król Henry, mąż Cory i ojciec Reginy. „Daj jej spokój. Ma już nauczkę. Zobacz jak cierpi." Podszedł do żony i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, powoli ją uspokajając. „Chcesz, by nasza ukochana córka tak cierpiała? Co byłaby z Ciebie za matka, gdyby tak się działo?" Cora spojrzała zmieszana na męża, a potem na córkę, rozwiązując w końcu więzy i puszczając ją wolno. Regina upadła mocno na podłogę, lądując na prawym boku. Pozostała w tej pozycji do momentu, aż podszedł do niej król Henry wraz ze służącą Anną. Podnieśli ją delikatnie, starając się nie naciskać na obolałe miejsca. Chwilę potem pojawiło się dwóch gwardzistów, którzy zanieśli Reginę do jej pokoju i położyli do łóżka. Anna przygotowała zimne okłady na rany, a ostatnie, co dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach zapamiętała z tej nocy, to łzy, spływające po jej opuchniętej od płaczu twarzy.

* * *

Regina obudziła się następnego dnia, czując przeszywający ból w okolicach żeber. Był tak silny, że krzyknęła, przeżywając katusze. Do komnaty wbiegła przerażona Anna, a za nią starszy mężczyzna z podręczną torbą.

„Jestem lekarzem, chcę pani pomóc." Powiedział na tyle stanowczo, że same jego słowa sprawiły, że obolała dziewczyna trochę się uspokoiła. „Mogę zobaczyć to miejsce?" Regina odwróciła się do niego plecami i delikatnie podniosła górną część koszuli. Po prawej stronie pleców, w miejscu żeber widniał ogromny, fioletowy siniak. Lekarz przez rękawiczkę dotknął tego miejsca, a Regina krzyknęła z bólu. „Przepraszam." Szepnął, jakby wytrącony ze swoich rozmyślań. „Potrzebuję gorącej wody i tymianku, jeśli łaska." Zwrócił się do Anny, która ukłoniła się nisko i zniknęła za drzwiami. Mężczyzna otworzył swą podręczną torbę i zaczął w niej czegoś szukać. Regina nie była w stanie odwrócić się i spojrzeć co on wyjmuje, ale usłyszała brzęk porcelany i poczuła zapach rzepaku. W tym czasie wróciła Anna i podała wcześniej pożądane przedmioty lekarzowi. „Wygląda na to, że to żebro jest złamane. Muszę zrobić odpowiedni napar, który musi pić kilka razy dziennie. Do tego oczywiście okłady na tę opuchliznę." Anna pokiwała głową i zaprowadziła lekarza w miejsce, w którym ze spokojem mógłby sporządzić napar. Regina otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć na okno. Na dworze świeciło piękne słońce, zwiastujące cudowny dzień, a na niebie nie zauważyła ani jednej chmury. Nie wytrzymała i zaczęła płakać. Nie było to jednak spowodowane bólem, do którego zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić. Poczuła, że bardzo brakuje jej Daniela. Mimo, że znała go zaledwie dwa dni, miała wrażenie, że pojawiła się między nimi wyjątkowa więź. On był całkiem inny niż mężczyźni, których spotykała do tej pory. Może dlatego, że dla niego nie była ważna pozycja w społeczeństwie. Może dlatego, że on nie był kolejnym księciem, którego rodzice mieli ogromny majątek do zaoferowania. Regina postanowiła wstać i skierować się na drugą część zamku, by chociaż przez okno spojrzeć na stajnię. Wstawanie zajęło dosyć dużo czasu, gdyż za każdym razem, gdy próbowała, złamane żebro naciskało i powodowało co raz większy ból. Z zapłakaną twarzą wyszła z komnaty i skierowała się na wieżyczkę. Sama myśl o matce wywoływała spazmy, więc modliła się, by jej gdzieś nie spotkać. Po wielu trudach udało jej się wejść na wieżę i rzucić okiem na drewnianą chatkę, która jak się okazało, nie była wcale tak blisko. Widziała Daymonda i Storma, chodzące niedaleko stajni, oraz dwa białe rumaki, biegnące w tymże kierunku. Tak bardzo chciała w tym momencie wybrać się na Hebanowe Wzgórze i zachwycać się pięknymi widokami. Ból w żebrach sprawił, że psychiczne katusze stały się silniejsze i zaczęła cicho szlochać. Nagle usłyszała szybkie kroki po schodach i spróbowała uspokoić płacz.

„Tu jesteś, królewno!" Usłyszała serdeczny głos Anny, która wbiegłszy na samą górę, wsparła Reginę na swoich ramionach. „Niedobrze się tak ukrywać! My Ciebie szukaliśmy, pani, a Ty zniknęłaś!"

„Nie ukrywałam się Anno." Odpowiedziała cicho Regina i spojrzała jeszcze raz na stajnię. Wtem ujrzała czarną sylwetkę mężczyzny, który podarowywał marchewkę jej dwóm ulubionym koniom. Daniel, pomyślała bez zastanowienia i uśmiechnęła się blado. W tym momencie Anna ruszyła i zabrała ją z wieżyczki.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mimo deszczowej pogody za oknem, od rana mam dobry nastrój i mam nadzieję, że utrzyma mi się on do końca tygodnia, bo czekają mnie spotkania z naprawdę fantastycznymi ludźmi. Jeszcze trochę i koniec szkoły na dwa miesiące, a potem zacznie się "maturalny szał". Czeka na mnie właśnie rekcja czasownika z niemieckiego, więc nie przedłużam i wstawiam kolejny rozdział. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Napar z rzepaku i tymianku to najokropniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu miałam w ustach – pomyślała Regina, krzywiąc się na okropny smak w gardle. Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że napój ten działał rewelacyjnie na złamane żebro, które mimo nieprzespanych nocy, po pięciu dniach było w dobrej kondycji. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna czuła się o wiele lepiej, nie skarżąc się już na ból, który po dzisiejszym przebudzeniu nawet się nie pojawił. Lekarz oznajmił, że za dwa dni będzie mogła jeździć konno, co wprowadziło ją w szampański nastrój. Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy w końcu pogłaszcze ukochanego Daymonda i będzie mogła zniknąć na parę godzin z zamku. Przez wszystkie te dni, które spędziła w zamku, nieustannie myślała o Danielu. Zastanawiała się, co mógłby robić w tym momencie, czy wie o zaistniałej sytuacji i jaka była jego reakcja na tę nowinę. Łapała się na tym, że brakowało jej tego specyficznego poczucia humoru, który zawsze był okraszony sarkazmem. Brakowało jej tych wszystkich rozmów, bo miała wrażenie, że jemu może powiedzieć praktycznie wszystko. Nie ufała nikomu innemu, tylko Danielowi. A w tych dniach tak bardzo potrzebowała z kimś poważnie porozmawiać.

W ciągu tych pięciu dni w jej komnacie pojawiło się mnóstwo ludzi: prócz całej masy służących, które martwiły się o nią i pytały, czy czegoś jej nie potrzeba, pojawiła się jej przyjaciółka Maleficent z Południa. Opowiedziała Reginie o wszystkich najciekawszych i najprzystojniejszych książętach w Zaczarowanym Lesie i jak się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła. W izby pojawił się także jej ojciec, który praktycznie pilnował jej jak oka w głowie. Jednak przez te kilka dni ani razu nie widziała matki. Nie mijała jej na zamkowych korytarzach, nie widywała jej w ulubionym miejscu na dziedzińcu. Nie zaglądnęła do jedynej córki, by dowiedzieć się, czy dobrze się czuje. Regina miała do jej ogromny żal, że Cora potrafiła tak bardzo ją skrzywdzić za byle błahostkę. Obawiała się, że czarna magia na dobre zawładnęła jej ciałem i umysłem. Bała się, że złamane żebro to dopiero początek.

Jej ulubionym miejscem stała się stara wieżyczka zamkowa, której okna wychodziły na zazielenioną polanę, a co za tym idzie – drewnianą stajnię. Przesiadywała tam praktycznie całe dnie, patrząc na galopujące konie, pracującego Daniela i zapierający dech w piersiach krajobraz. Anna postarała się o najwygodniejsze krzesło w zamku, które zarezerwowane było tylko i wyłącznie dla Reginy. Tego dnia też tam siedziała. Na niebie zebrały się burzowe chmury, które nie zwiastowały sprzyjających warunków. Po chwili zacząć spadać delikatny deszcz, by potem rozpętała się prawdziwa ulewa. Widziała, jak Daniel stara się zagonić konie do stajni, by nie zmokły. On był przemoczony do suchej nitki, ale nie zważał na to, interesując się dobrem koni.

„Ostatnio nigdzie indziej Cię nie widuję, tylko tutaj." Usłyszała znajomy głos za swoimi plecami i poczuła nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku. Wzdrygnęła się, czując czarną magię w powietrzu. „Nie bój się, jestem Twoją matką, nic Ci nie zrobię."

„Szkoda, że wtedy nie pamiętałaś, że jesteś moją matką." Burknęła i odrzuciła dłoń, która została położona na jej barku. „Opętało Cię. Skrzywdziłaś mnie."

„Wiem." Podeszła do niej, zakrywając widok na stajnię i kucnęła przed nią. Złapała kosmyk włosów córki i założyła go za jej ucho. „Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Ale jesteś moją córeczką, kochanie, martwię się o Ciebie. Martwię się, że wpadniesz w złe towarzystwo, że stanie Ci się krzywda. To chyba normalne."

„To jest normalne, gdy Twoja matka nie używa na Tobie czarnej magii. Nie dusi Cię. Nie rzuca o podłogę. To byłoby normalne, gdybyś ze mną porozmawiała. Ale musiałaś użyć magii. Jesteś bez niej bezsilna, Twoje słowa są bez znaczenia." Cora spojrzała na córkę i kiwnęła głową.

„Jesteś już taka mądra. Zadziwiające, kiedy nam wyrosłaś. Jeszcze niedawno biegałaś po wszystkich komnatach w poszukiwaniu Calineczki. A teraz podejmujesz sama decyzje, oceniasz sytuację. Jestem z Ciebie dumna. I chciałabym być też w przyszłości. Nie chciałabym wstydzić się swojej rodziny. Dlatego proszę, postaraj się mnie zrozumieć." Cora pogłaskała swą pierworodną po policzku, po którym spłynęła pojedyncza łza. „Pamiętaj, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. To z Tobą wiążę przyszłość, wierzę w Ciebie. Dlatego tak na Ciebie naciskam. Chciałam, byś była najlepsza. Ale Ty już jesteś najlepsza. Jesteś najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaka mnie spotkała w życiu".

„Matko…" Regina rzuciła się w ramiona rodzicielki, która mocno ją przytuliła. „Przepraszam Cię, za wszystko. Postaram się jak mogę, byśmy stały się przyjaciółkami. Tylko błagam, nie narzucaj mi rezygnacji z jazd konnych." Cora odsunęła córkę na kilka centymetrów. „Ostatnio tylko to sprawiało mi radość."

„Dlatego dzień w dzień siedziałaś przy tym oknie?" Cora zaglądnęła przez okno, widząc małą stajenkę na polanie. „Dobrze, jeśli sprawia Ci to taką radość. Ale ustalimy przedział czasowy i proszę, Regino, pozwól mi zapisać Cię ponownie na zajęcia z wyszywania. Talent do szycia przechodzi u nas z pokolenia na pokolenie, a ja wiem, że i Ty masz predyspozycje." Królowa położyła dłonie na policzkach Reginy i podniosła jej głowę. „Kocham Cię, wiesz?"

„Wiem, matko, ja Ciebie też." Przytuliły się mocno, po czym Regina wstała, by udać się na posiłek. Po przejściu kilku schodków odwróciła się do matki, która wpatrywała się w krajobraz za oknem. „Ty nie idziesz?" Zapytała.

„Za chwilkę, Ty możesz już iść." Odpowiedziała, po czym została sama na wieżyczce. Spojrzała z przekrzywioną głową na małą stajnię, która nijak się miała do otaczającego widoku. A może by tak zrzucić na nią kulę ognia i mieć święty spokój? – Zastanawiała się, tworząc już w dłoni niebezpieczny kształt.- To byłoby podejrzane. Na razie odzyskałam Reginę, a jeśli będę używać więcej tych przebrzydłych słodkich słówek, owinę ją sobie wokół palca. A potem już krótka droga do objęcia kolejnego tronu – uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, obmyślając kolejny plan na ugłaskanie własnej córki.

* * *

Przez cały tydzień kasztanowy rumak z białą plamą na twarzy zachowywał się bardzo niespokojnie. Zdarzało się, że podczas wyprowadzania koni, Daymond uciekał na cały dzień do lasu, wracając zmęczony i z rozczochraną grzywą. Czwartego dnia odpadła mu podkowa i nabawił się głębokiego zakażenia w kopycie. Daniel robił wszystko, by koń wyzdrowiał, jednak widząc nasilający się grymas bólu na jego twarzy, bał się, że to może być koniec. Tego dnia zaciągnął się ostatecznych środków – postanowił skontaktować się z miejscową wiedźmą, która uważa, że potrafi wygnać każdą chorobę. Gdy przyszła do stajni, Daniel poczuł, że ta decyzja może być jego największy błędem życiowym. Stara kobieta miała zarzuconą czarną chustę na przerzedzone włosy, chodziła zgarbiona, a jej strój był podziurawiony od długich wędrówek. Spojrzała szkliście na mężczyznę i podeszła do konia. Położyła rękę na kopycie, a rumak parsknął przerażony. Po chwili Daniel zauważył, że koń upada na podłoże, a wiedźma pod nosem używa jakiś niezrozumiałych słów. Skończywszy, zacisnęła rękę i wzdrygnęła się. Daniel wyciągnął obiecane pieniądze i podarował starej kobiecie. Ta złapała jego dłoń i przejechała po wyraźnych liniach wskazującym palcem.

„Nie martw się, chłopcze. Z dziewczyną, która kradnie Ci sen z powiek, jest wszystko w porządku. Ma ciężki tydzień za sobą, ale wróci. Wróci szybciej, niż mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić." Znowu spojrzała na niego tymi perlistymi oczami i zniknęła za rogiem. Daniel stał przez chwilę bez ruchu i spojrzał na swą dłoń. Skąd ta kobieta mogła wiedzieć, że się martwi? Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że od tygodnia się nie wysypiał? Jednak miała rację -jedyne, o czym intensywnie myślał przez te wszystkie dni, to Regina. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie przyszła na lekcje. Bał się, że może ją wystraszył, że nie spodobało jej się. Chociaż miał poczucie, że gdy żegnali się tamtego dnia, widział radość w jej oczach i to dawało mu nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczą. Jednak bał się bardziej tego, że mogło jej się coś stać. Pamiętnego dnia była mocno spóźniona i czuł się winny z tego powodu. Wiedźma dała mu jednak znak, że jeszcze się spotkają. Jeszcze będzie miał wiele okazji do podziwiania jej zachwycającego uśmiechu, inteligencji i nieskazitelnej urody. Coś ich połączyło, czuł to. Czuł, że robi błąd, spoufalając się z córką królowej Cory, ale w Reginie było coś tak niespotykanego, że miał ochotę ją poznawać na nowo każdego dnia. Uśmiechnął się, twierdząc, że jest głupcem, wyobrażając sobie życie u jej boku. Nie jest jej godzien. Ona zasługuje na mężczyznę o błękitnej krwi, z bogatą rodziną i piękną przeszłością w pałacach. On nie był tym typem. Był zwykłym wieśniakiem, który stracił jedynego członka rodziny, nie wiedząc praktycznie w jaki sposób. Jego ojciec jeszcze się nie odnalazł i doszło już do niego, że prawdopodobnie zaatakowały go wilki. Czuł się samotny, przypominając sobie mrożące krew w żyłach wątki z przeszłości, więc zamykał się w sobie. Liczył jednak na to, że jego skrytość nie wpłynęła źle na stosunki z dziewczyną o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach. Złapał za widły i postanowił posprzątać siano, które było rozłożone po całej stajni. Podszedł najpierw do Daymonda, sprawdzając czy koń jeszcze żyje. Spojrzał na kopyto, na którym nie było śladu po ranie i złapał szybko za podkowę, by ją przybić. Potem nakarmił pozostałe konie, które wyraźnie ucieszyły się na nową dostawę marchewek. Następnie wziął jednego konia i przyczepę, by wywieść łajno do lasu. Gdy wykonał kilka takich kursów i wjechał do stajni po ostatnią partię, zobaczył znajomą postać przy smacznie sapiącym Daymondzie i puścił wolno konia. Koń zerwał się, wyrzucił przyczepę i pobiegł w las. Postać odwróciła się przestraszona w tamtym kierunku, ale gdy zobaczyła Daniela, zerwała się na równe nogi i podbiegła, by się w niego wtulić. Serce zaczęło mu mocniej bić i czuł, że zaraz udusi się z radości. Objął ją ramionami i poczuł intensywny zapach szamponu na rozpuszczonych włosach dziewczyny. Ta podniosła głowę nieco zdezorientowana i szybko odczepiła się od niego.

„Przepraszam. Chyba za bardzo mnie poniosło. Stęskniłam się…" wziął głęboki oddech i przeraził się, że mogłaby wypowiedzieć jego imię. „…za tym miejscem. Jesteś jego częścią, więc … chyba rozumiesz." Wypuścił głośno powietrze i uśmiechnął się lekko do dziewczyny. Regina odwróciła się w stronę śpiącego konia i wskazała na niego palcem. „Co się stało?"

„To długa historia. Opowiem Ci podczas podróży." Regina pokręciła głową, bojąc się prawdopodobnie zmiany rumaka. „Jeśli oczywiście możesz. Weźmiesz Storma, pozytywnie reaguje na Twój widok, a Daymonda zostawimy dzisiaj w spokoju. Ja wezmę Thundera." Wskazał na białego konia z czarną grzywą, a Regina kiwnęła głową.

„Ja też muszę Ci wiele powiedzieć. Naprawdę, bardzo tęskniłam za naszymi rozmowami." Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i zauważył ogromny ból, który sprawił, że zrobiło mu się żal. Daniel myślał, że to on zawinił w tym, że przez ponad tydzień się tu nie pojawiła. Jednak te oczy dały mu zrozumienia, że cierpiała tak mocno, jak on jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Złapał jej dłoń i po prostu ścisnął, dając jej trochę otuchy. Spojrzała na złączone ręce zmieszana, ale potem uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jeszcze trochę, JESZCZE TROCHĘ i chwila odpoczynku od szkoły. Czeka na mnie jeszcze informatyka, 2x niemiecki i fizyka. God, please, save me. **_  
_**A ja wstawiam kolejny rozdział. Dłuższy, ostrzejszy (?) - to już zostawiam Waszej ocenie ;)**_

* * *

Siedzieli na Hebanowym Wzgórzu, odwróceni w stronę niesamowitego zachodu słońca. Wiał delikatny, ciepły wiatr, który powodował podenerwowanie Reginy, która musiała co chwilę zakładać kosmyki włosów za uszy. Daniel sprawiał wrażenie rozbawionego tą sytuacją, więc dała mu porządnego kuksańca w ramię, a ten zareagował niemym „ała" i rozmasował bolące miejsce. Po wzgórzu spokojnie chodziły Storm i Thunder, a wokół nie widać było żywej duszy.

Podczas podróży na wzgórze, Daniel opowiedział jej o zachowaniu Daymonda, gdy Regina nie pojawiała się na zajęciach. Była zaskoczona jego ucieczkami, na co mężczyzna dodał, że ma wrażenie, iż koń robił to z tęsknoty za swą panią. Regina na początku nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli, jednak z czasem zdała sobie sprawę, że gdy ona się do niego przywiązała, to on do niej również. Czując się odpowiedzialna za cierpienie rumaka, powiedziała Danielowi o powodzie swojej nieobecności. Szczegółowo opowiedziała każdy moment, jakby jeszcze raz to przeżywała, gdy na koniec po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Daniel zatrzymał się bardzo blisko jej konia i spontanicznie ją przytulił, dodając trochę otuchy. „Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak Cię rozumiem." Szepnął jej wtedy do ucha i Regina zrozumiała, że jego przyszłość nie jest wcale taka kolorowa. Jednak nie naciskała, wiedząc, że przyjdzie taki czas, że i on podzieli się z nią swoimi opowieściami.

Na Hebanowym Wzgórzu siedzieli już od kilku godzin, rozmawiając na wiele tematów i śmiejąc się czasem do rozpuku. Nie odczuwali głodu czy zimna, po prostu tak siedzieli i dzielili się swoimi historiami. Wspominając z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy mijający dzień, w pewnym momencie poczuła nacisk dłoni na jej prawe ramię i upadła na ziemię. Zdezorientowana podniosła się na rękach, i widząc triumfalny uśmiech na twarzy Daniela, prychnęła kpiarsko. Podpełzła do niego na kolanach z waleczną postawą i zaczęli popychać się jak małe dzieci. W pewnym momencie Daniel złapał ją w nadgarstkach i przekręcił na plecy, po czym wylądowała na trawie, ale zapomniał ją puścić i upadł na jej bezbronne ciało. Dzieliło ich kilka centymetrów i dało się wyczuć podniesioną adrenalinę. Daniel puścił jej nadgarstki, chcąc wstać, jednak poczuł, że jeśli nie zrobi pierwszego kroku, może zaprzepaścić swoją jedyną szansę. Regina wyglądała pięknie. Jej włosy rozłożyły się na trawie, tworząc jakby czarną aureolę wokół jej twarzy. Śniada twarz widocznie się zaróżowiła i czuł jej przewiercający wzrok. Zabrakło mu oddechu. W tym momencie uśmiechnęła się radośnie, a on poczuł, że ręce zaczynają mu się trząść. Podniósł jednak dłonie, by położyć je na jej policzkach i pogłaskał ją delikatnie. Regina zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję i podniosła się na Danielu, sprawiając, że siedziała na jego udach i patrzyła na niego z góry. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią pytająco, a ona przybliżyła się jeszcze bardziej. W tym momencie nie wytrzymał i złączyli swe usta w pocałunku. Położył dłonie na jej talii, zbliżając ją do siebie w taki sposób, że poczuł jej szybko bijące serce w piersiach i zaparło mu dech. Wiedział, że jego organ nadrzędny zaraz wyskoczy z klatki, ale nie przypuszczał, że i ona coś do niego czuje. Spuścił głowę i odetchnął ciężko. Tracił panowanie nad sobą. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. Czuł, że w pobliżu czai się czarna magia królowej Cory i zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji czynu, jakiego się dopuścili. Regina zmieszana podniosła jego głowę miękkimi dłońmi i uśmiechnęła się z uczuciem. Ten wiele znaczący znak sprawił, że zapomniał o problemach, jakie go czekają i znów ją pocałował. Zaczął delikatnie, ukazując jego wszechogarniające uczucie, potem jednak poziom adrenaliny sięgnął zenitu i obdarzył ją pocałunkami na szyi. Usłyszał jej przyśpieszający oddech i miał wrażenie, że to wszystko mu się śni. Nie wierzył w to, że jej dłonie tworzą okręgi pod jego koszulą. Nie wierzył, że może swobodnie dotknąć jej filigranowej talii, rozgrzanej od emocji. Nie wierzył, że jego ulubione miejsce ze względu na jego dzieciństwo stało się nim też ze względu na pierwszy, bliższy kontakt z wymarzoną kobietą. Nie wierzył, że ta kobieta odwzajemnia jego uczucie. To wszystko było tak piękne, że zapomniał o jej pochodzeniu. Przez przypadek dotknął miejsca, w którym jeszcze tydzień temu Regina miała mocno złamane żebro i syknęła delikatnie. Przestraszony spojrzał na nią, która spoglądała na miejsce dotknięcia i jego dłoń. Westchnęła, uspokajając trochę atmosferę i odwróciła do niego.

„Przepraszam." Szepnął, odsuwając rękę z delikatnie opuchniętego miejsca.

„Nic się nie stało. Tak właściwie…" poprawiła się na jego nogach i włożyła palce w jego włosy. „…nawet mi się to podobało." Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i złożyła pocałunek na jego ustach. „Nawet ból nie jest w stanie zniszczyć tego, co teraz czuję."

„Co czujesz?" Zapytał szybko, jednak ugryzł się w język. Zaśmiała się radośnie.

„Miłość, tak myślę." Pogłaskał ją po policzku i poczuł, że zbiera mu się na płacz. „W końcu jestem szczęśliwa. Dzięki Tobie." Ona też dała mu szczęście. Dała mu tak wiele szczęścia, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. W tym momencie nie potrafił się z nią rozstać. Chciał, by była z nim na zawsze. Żeby nie odstępowali się na krok, byli razem do końca swych dni. Brakowało mu ojca, który wiedziałby, że Regina to idealna dziewczyna dla Daniela. Wiedziałby, że jego uczucia nareszcie są uczciwe, bez żadnych skaz. Ojciec pokochałby ją jak własną córkę. Szkoda, że nie dano mu było jej poznać. „O czym myślisz?" Usłyszał jak przez mgłę niespotykany głos Reginy.

„O nas, o ojcu …" przypomniał coś sobie i zerwał się szybko, powodując zdezorientowane podnoszenie się Reginy. „My nie możemy być razem." Szepnął, jakby do siebie, ale dziewczyna doskonale to usłyszała. „Twoja rodzina, twoje … pochodzenie… Nie, to nie może być prawdą. Powiedz, że to jest sen. Ja śnię, tak?" Regina poczuła się zdruzgotana. Dłonie zaczęły jej się trząść, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy.

„Nie." Szepnęła do siebie i spuściła głowę. Zdążyła tylko założyć ręce na klatkę, gdy po policzkach spłynęły łzy. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jest już noc, a na niebie pojawiły się gwiazdy. Widziała, że Daniel podchodzi do drzewa na wzgórzu i opiera się o nie. Nie miała siły do niego podejść. Ból żebra to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co teraz czuła. Wiedziała, że Daniel ma rację. Wiedziała, że źle zrobili. Czuła się odpowiedzialna za tę sytuację. Gdyby nie te lekcje, na pewno by go nie poznała. Ale chyba się zakochała. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, ale uczucie przepełniało ją całą. Nagle usłyszała, że ktoś do niej podchodzi i poczuła silne ręce, tulące ją do swojej klatki.

„Proszę, nie płacz." Daniel podniósł jej głowę swą dłonią i otarł łzy. „Jesteś zbyt piękna, by płakać." Szepnął, obdarowując ją półuśmiechem. „Wymyślimy coś, dobrze? Nikt nas nie rozdzieli."

„Ale… To nie możliwe. Skrzywdzi Cię." Mówiąc to, pomyślała o swej matce. „A tego nie przeżyję."

„Damy radę, rozumiesz? Nie pozwolę, byś płakała, nie powinnaś wyglądać na załamaną. Kocham Cię, wiesz? Może to idiotyczne, mówiąc takie słowa po tygodniu znajomości, ale tak, kocham Cię. Jesteś najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaka mnie w życiu spotkała. Przepraszam za tamten wybuch. Nie wiem, co mnie opętało. Nie mogę zapominać, że miłość jest silniejsza niż wszystko, prawda? Więc trzymajmy się tego i poradzimy sobie." Te słowa sprawiły, że uwierzyła, że może im się udać. Że jej pochodzenie nie będzie przeszkodą dla tego, co narodziło się między nimi. Otarła ostatnie łzy i wtuliła się w niego.

„Teraz muszę odwieźć Cię do zamku. Jest o wiele później, niż ostatnio. Mam nadzieję, że uda Ci się bez szwanku ominąć konfrontację z królową." Pocałował ją z uczuciem i łącząc ręce, poszli w stronę koni.

* * *

„I jak się udała lekcja jazdy konnej?" Regina usłyszała za sobą głos matki i zacisnęła mocniej klamkę. Miała już wchodzić do swojej komnaty, jednak Cora musiała się pojawić. Odwróciła się do starszej kobiety i uśmiechnęła delikatnie.

„Dobrze." Odpowiedziała, modląc się o jak najszybsze zniknięcie za drzwiami.

„Nie spotkała Cię żadna niespodzianka? Żebro nie uwierało?" Przypomniała sobie od razu sytuację znad wzgórza i dłoń Daniela na opuchliźnie i uśmiechnęła się zdawkowo.

„Nie, wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Jestem pojętnym uczniem, więc stajennemu łatwo się ze mną pracuje."

„To cieszę się." Nastała chwila ciszy. W powietrzu unosiła się ciężka atmosfera. Gdy Regina już odwracała się w stronę komnaty, matka dodała. „Ach, jeszcze coś. Jutro z samego rana masz zajęcia z wyszywania, na które obiecałaś uczęszczać. Zmieniłam jednak nauczycielkę. Tamta już się nie nadawała do niczego, musiałam zakończyć naszą współpracę."

„Gertruda." Burknęła Regina, na co matka zareagowała pytającym wyrazem twarzy. „Miała na imię Gertruda."

„W każdym razie, poznasz ją jutro. Potem będziesz mogła iść do stajni." Cora odwróciła się i zniknęła za zakrętem. Młoda dziewczyna wpatrywała się przez chwilę w punkt, w którym ostatni raz była jej matka. To tyle? Żadnych rozkazów, żadnych tortur? Wybaczyła jej sytuację sprzed tygodnia, ale Regina wiedziała, że jej matka jest zbyt wybuchową i niepanującą nad mocami osobą, która zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby ukarać za nieposłuszeństwo, a w tym przypadku – spóźnialstwo.

Weszła do swojego pokoju i usiadła przy toaletce. Patrząc w lustro, zauważyła jeszcze lekko zaróżowione policzki i westchnęła, przypominając sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Uznała, że to chyba był najpiękniejszy dzień jej życia i w sumie mógłby się nie kończyć. Rozczesała swoje długie włosy, zawiązała je niedbale gumką i podeszła do szafy. Dało się zauważyć, że w większości wisiały w niej suknie, których nigdy jeszcze nie ubierała. Wyjęła złotą kreację, ozdobioną ogromną ilością perełek, która sięgała aż do podłogi i mocno uwydatniała biust. Pamiętała, że była to jedyna sukienka, jaką uszyła jej matka. Powiadała, że w jej rodzinie był taki zwyczaj, iż po narodzinach dziewczynki, jej mama musiała uszyć suknię, w której za kilkadziesiąt lat chciałaby zobaczyć swoją córkę. Cora posiadała takową kreację – była to różowa, ozdabiana koronką sukienka, sięgająca do kostek i z długimi rękawami. Regina nigdy nie widziała swojej matki w tej sukni. Jedyne, co na niej widziała, to czerń i czerwień – mroczne kolory. Schowała złotą kreację i ubrała stosowne ubranie do spania. Położyła się do łóżka i zamknęła oczy. W jej głowie na nowo ukazały się wydarzenia z mijającego dnia. Prócz nich jej wyobraźnia tworzyła dalszą przyszłość, w której widziała Reginę u boku Daniela. Dziewczynie ukazał się więc ślub z wybrankiem jej serca, wyjazd z królestwa rodziny Mills i budowa małej, drewnianej chatki, w której będą mogli rozbudowywać swój związek. Wyobraziła sobie ich pierworodnego syna i jego nauki jazdy na koniach. Widziała starego już Daymonda i Storma. Wszystkie te obrazy dały jej poczucie spełnienia. Wiedziała, w jakim kierunku idzie jej przyszłość. Chciała tego wszystkiego, co ukazywała jej wyobraźnia. Otworzyła oczy i podeszła do okna. Niebo błyszczało tysiącami gwiazd różnej maści, a księżyc wyszedł zza jedynej chmury, by ukazać swą pełnię. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszała wycie wilka, a nieco bliżej widziała kłąb dymu, unoszący się nad lasem, dopiero teraz zauważając wioskę.

* * *

Daniel przyszedł rano do stajni, mając za sobą nieprzespaną noc. Ostatnie godziny spędził na rozterkach dotyczących tego, co może go spotkać, gdy królowa Cora dowie się o romansie stajennego z jej córką. Milion teorii nasuwało mu się na myśl i bał się, że w każdej chwili mogą się ziścić. Wiedział jednak, że na pewno kocha Reginę, i zrobi wszystko, by była szczęśliwa. Dlatego poprzedniego dnia, na Hebanowym Wzgórzu, dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie obchodzi go zdanie innych. W nocy jednak rozbudziły się obawy, które utrzymywały się do następnego dnia.

Nie wiedział, kiedy jego ukochana przyjdzie na lekcje, ale musiał udać się na wiejski rynek, by zaopatrzyć się w niezbędne materiały do powiększenia stajni i wprowadzenia dwóch swoich koni. Królowa Cora dobitnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie interesuje ją jakaś budowla poza terenami zamku, więc miał pełne pole do popisu. Poza tym, w królewskiej stajni spędzał całe dnie i nie dbał już tak dobrze o jego i jego ojca konie. Nakarmiwszy wszystkie rumaki w drewnianej budowli, wziął konia z drewnianą przyczepą i wolno udał się do wioski. Przed rynkiem zsiadł z rumaka i zaprowadził go w bezpieczne miejsce, by nikt niepożądany nie kręcił się wokół niego. Ruch na rynku był większy, niż przypuszczał. Pojawili się kupcy, oferując sprzedawcom ciekawe oferty w zamian za rzeczy, które sprzedają. Wokół kręciły się wiedźmy, nie zwracając uwagi na siebie, jednak każdy je znał i omijał szerokim łukiem. Oprócz nich przyszły jak zwykle matki z dziećmi, które wesoło biegały między ludźmi. Daniel złapał mocniej za sakiewkę z pieniędzmi, widząc grupkę bezdomnych. Wiedział, że przebywanie między nimi może być zgubne.

Za straganami z jedzeniem i winem znajdowały się drewniane materiały, w tym zwykłe belki, powozy i tym podobne. Stajenny przywitał się ze starszym, siwym mężczyzną, który dobrze znał jego ojca. Porozmawiali chwilę na temat sytuacji w królestwie, mędrzec złożył Danielowi najszczersze kondolencje z powodu śmierci ojca i młody chłopak kupił kilkanaście sztuk belek oraz śrubki i się z nim pożegnał. Następnie skierował się na stragany z wyżywieniem dla zwierząt i zakupił kilka snop siana oraz osiem pęków marchewek. Potem poszedł po konia, by wrócić na rynek tyłami i zabrać zakupione rzeczy.

Zakupy trwały kilka godzin, więc słońce zdążyło przejść połowę nieba. Zrobiło się niesamowicie gorąco i parno, co mogło zapowiadać burzę. Po pół godzinie znalazł się obok stajni i zaczął wyciągać bele na trawę. Następnie złapał za snopy siana i położył przy południowej stronie chatki. Odczepił przyczepę od konia i złapał za lejce, by zaprowadzić go do stajni. Gdy wszedł do niej, zauważył znajomą postać, głaszczącą grzywę Daymonda i poczuł, że serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić.

„Już myślałam, że nigdy tu nie wejdziesz." Zaśmiała się głośno Regina i wyszła z zagrody ulubionego konia. Daniel w tym czasie zaprowadził swojego rumaka na jego miejsce i zamknął zagrodę. Dziewczyna podeszła do ukochanego, kładąc ręce na jego klatce. „Ale w końcu przyszedłeś." Uśmiechnął się do niej, założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho i pocałował. „Gdzie byłeś?"

„Muszę Cię przeprosić, ale dzisiaj nie będziemy mieli lekcji." Daniel złapał za drewniany młotek oraz kilka potrzebnych narzędzi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Regina wyszła za nim. „Chcę dzisiaj rozbudować zachodnią część stajni. Mam w domu dwa konie, które zaniedbałem i chciałbym je tutaj przenieść. Przynajmniej będę miał je na oku." Złapał się za brodę, obmyślając plan działania. „Jeśli chcesz, wróć na zamek. Nie będę miał niestety czasu dla Ciebie."

„Nic nie szkodzi." Odpowiedziała pełna zaskakującej radości. „Chętnie zostanę i popatrzę, co robisz. Może nawet pomogę?" Podniosła brew zadziornie, a Daniel odwrócił się do niej i zaśmiał.

„O nie, królewno, Ty lepiej nie bierz się za takie rzeczy."

„Przypominam Ci, że poza zamkiem jestem zwykłą dziewczyną." Podeszła do niego i zmrużyła oczy.

„Ech, będziesz mnie tylko rozpraszać!" Pocałował ją przelotnie i puścił oko, a Regina zaśmiała się gardłowo. „Niech będzie, zostań, ale usiądź gdzieś w cieniu. Jeszcze nabawisz się udaru." Regina usiadła pod drzewem niedaleko stajni i przyglądała się pracy ukochanego. Daniel na początek zerwał całą zachodnią część stajni własnymi rękoma, co zaimponowało dziewczynie. Potem zastanowił się chwilę nad wydłużeniem ścian, po czym wziął piłę i poprzecinał kilka belek. Regina podeszła do niego z zapytaniem o pomoc, ten jednak wygonił ją pod drzewo. Minęła mniej więcej godzina, przymocował wszystkie deski gwoździami i napił się wody. Jego koszula była cała spocona od gorąca, więc ściągnął ją, zostając w samych spodniach. Regina usiadła prosto, by mieć lepszy widok na zachwycająco zbudowaną klatkę Daniela. Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i przełknęła ślinę, by trochę uspokoić przyspieszone bicie serca. W tym czasie stajennemu udało się postawić konstrukcję i stawiać ostatnią ścianę. Słońce chyliło się już ku horyzontowi, ale pozostała jeszcze jakaś godzina do zachodu.

„Regina!" Krzyknął Daniel, a dziewczyna chwilę potem pojawiła się u jego boku. „Zewnątrz już skończyłem, teraz chcę postawić dwie zagrody w środku. Czekasz czy idziesz?" Otarł pot z czoła i przerzedził włosy. Potem napił się wody, a kilka jej kropelek spłynęło po jego torsie.

„Jak mogłabym to przegapić." Powiedziała, ledwo oddychając. Miała wrażenie, że robi to wszystko specjalnie. Że ten numer z koszulką to tak dla ukazania swej męskości. Zmrużyła oczy, zastanawiając się, jak mogłaby się odegrać, gdy Daniel zniknął już w stajni. Pobiegła tam szybko i usadowiła się na krześle kilka stóp od mężczyzny. On natomiast zajął się już ucinaniem metalu, który posłuży do zbudowania zagród. Minęło niewiele czasu i miał już gotową konstrukcję, wystarczyło tylko ją dokręcić. Regina zauważyła, że podczas większego wysiłku jego tors podnosi się w równomiernie szybkim tempie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że na jego plecach widnieją dwa ślady.

„Co Ci się stało w plecy?" Zapytała, zaciekawiona nieznaną jej jeszcze historią o Danielu.

„W plecy? A, to." Dotknął wolną ręką śladów i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. „To nic. Znamiona z dzieciństwa. Zostałem zaatakowany przez wilka." Regina spojrzała na niego pełna dumy. „Nie patrz tak na mnie, to był mały wilk. Nie ma z czego być dumnym." Daniel rozciągnął się, naciągając wszystkie mięśnie na torsie, a Regina przestała się kontrolować. Podeszła do niego i zaczęła go namiętnie całować, a on rzucił wszystkie narzędzia i przybliżył ją do siebie. Odepchnęła go na ścianę, którą jeszcze kilka godzin temu stawiał i znowu zaczęła całować. Daniel złapał za guziki w koszulce dziewczyny i po chwili rozpiął, ukazując idealny biust. Złapał go w dłonie i skierował dziewczynę na snop siana, który leżał nieopodal. Położył ją delikatnie, a ona zajęła się jego spodniami. Oboje dyszeli z podniecenia i wiedzieli, czym to wszystko się skończy. Całując ją namiętnie, Daniel zdjął buty oraz spodnie dziewczyny i jeszcze raz spojrzał na nią pytająco. Regina zatrzymała się w połowie podziwiania torsu ukochanego i uśmiechnęła się twierdząco. Mężczyzna położył się na niej, a ona poczuła nacisk w okolicy miednicy. Wbiła paznokcie w plecy ukochanego i jęknęła głośno. Daniel spojrzał na dziewczynę i pogłaskał po twarzy. Całował ją delikatnie, posuwając się przy tym co raz szybciej. Dziewczyna jęczała co raz głośniej, jeżdżąc dłońmi po jego umięśnionych plecach, aż w końcu krzyknęła głośno, pełna podniecenia i zadowolenia. Daniel jęknął kilka razy i krzyknął chwilę potem, upadając z wysiłku na dziewczynę. Regina po chwili zaczęła się śmiać, a on położył się obok niej i patrzył na jej piękną twarz.

„Chodź jutro rano ze mną po moje konie." Zaproponował, szepcząc jej te słowa do ucha, na co dziewczyna kiwnęła twierdząco głową i wtuliła się w niego.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mam dziwne wrażenie, że tydzień ten, mimo zaliczeń z niemieckiego/fizyki/ewentualnie matematyki, będzie jednym z przyjemniejszych w czerwcu. Wystarczy, że wykuję się na powyższe przedmioty i żegnam się ze szkołą na dwa piękne miesiące!_**

**_Jestem ciekawa, kto w ogóle czyta te moje wypociny. Dlatego w miarę możliwości proszę każdego czytelnika o zostawienie po sobie śladu. To po części zadecyduje o tym, czy będę publikowała kolejne rozdziały :)_**

* * *

Spotkali się chwilę po wschodzie słońca niedaleko stajni. Od jej południowej części prowadziła droga, do której można było dojść do wioski Daniela. Mężczyzna specjalnie został na noc w stajni, by niepotrzebnie nie kręcić się w tą i z powrotem. Spał w miejscu, gdy jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej on i Regina jeszcze bardziej się do siebie zbliżyli. Na samą myśl i wspomnienie ogarniał go dreszcz ekscytacji. Na początku bał się, że ją skrzywdził, ale śmiech dziewczyny zaraz po zakończeniu sprawił, że jeszcze bardziej się w niej zakochał.

Po przebudzeniu ze snu nakarmił wszystkie konie i dołożył im do pojemników, by nie głodowały przez cały dzień. Następnie zdążył trochę posprzątać, gdy usłyszał pukanie w drewniane drzwi. Otworzył je i zobaczył Reginę, ubraną w brunatny płaszcz z kapturem, który miała zarzucony na głowę. Włosy ułożyła w grubego warkocza i miała na sobie długie, jeździeckie buty oraz jasne spodnie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i zbliżyła się, by go pocałować. Trwali tak dłuższą chwilę, przypominając sobie każdy moment z ostatniej nocy.

„Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowa na długą podróż."

„Dlatego tak się ubrałam. Nikt nie może mnie rozpoznać." Złapała jego dłoń i ruszyli w stronę jego wioski. Mijali rycerzy, ostrzących swe miecze. Widzieli jelenie, przecinające ich drogę. Podnoszące się słońce zaczynało świecić im w oczy. Podczas podróży dużo rozmawiali, przede wszystkim Regina opowiadała o swoich relacjach z matką. W końcu i ona zainteresowała się jego historią.

„Tak właściwie, jaka jest historia Hebanowego Wzgórza?" Zapytała, ciekawa doświadczeń z dzieciństwa Daniela.

„Bardzo prosta. Mój dziadek nazywał się Heban. To dosyć niespotykane imię, ale na zachodzie kraju było bardzo popularne." Zaczął, ściskając mocniej rękę Reginy. „Przyjechał tutaj, gdyż w swoim mieście został wygnany za rozwijanie propagandy. W mojej wiosce ludzie przyjęli go z otwartymi ramionami. Jednak dziadkowi od razu nie spodobały się rządy króla Jerzego, ówczesnego władcy. Tak właściwie nikomu się nie podobały, ale nikt nie odważył się głośno odezwać. Podobnie jest teraz, z królową Corą." Spojrzał na nią, a ona spuściła wzrok. Wiedziała, że mieszkańcy królestwa mimo ciężkich warunków do przeżycia, nie mają zamiaru wyprowadzać się stąd, gdyż tu są ich korzenie i tutaj się wychowali. „Założył stowarzyszenie przeciwko królowi, które spiskowało na początku w mojej stajni, a następnie na wzgórzu, na którym stał dąb. Pamiętnego dnia wszyscy spotkali się w na pagórku, by zakończyć plany związane z atakiem na zamek. Jednak w grupie zaufanych ludzi znajdował się królewski spiskowiec. Rano informacje dostarczono do króla, wieczorem Heban został powieszony na jednej z gałęzi dębu, a spiskowców przez trzydzieści dni torturowano."

„To… naprawdę smutna historia." Szepnęła, pełna sprzecznych emocji Regina.

„Ale piękna. Mój dziadek zginął, poświęcając się dla dobra ogółu. Może zostawił żonę i syna, jednak dla niego ważniejsi byli inni, niż on sam. Po śmierci Hebana w wiosce mówiło się o Hebanowym Wzgórzu. I tak zostało do dzisiaj." Przystanął na chwilę, patrząc w dal. Regina zastanowiła się chwilę.

„Dlatego to jest Twoje ulubione miejsce? Historia dziadka pokazała poświęcenie, jakie Ci imponuje?"

„Po pierwsze, od wczorajszej nocy mam inne ulubione miejsce." Uśmiechnął się do niej zadziornie i puścił oko. Regina zaśmiała się cicho i spojrzała na niego. „Po części masz rację. Też chciałbym się tak poświęcić. Myślę jednak, że przebywanie z Tobą to naprawdę ogromne poświęcenie. Ale miłość posiada jakąś formę oddania, prawda?" Regina pokiwała głową i popatrzyła w dal. „Tam jest moja wioska. Bądź ostrożna." Puścił jej rękę i poszedł przodem. Dziewczyna chwilę stała, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, dlaczego odłączyli dłonie. „Dla większego bezpieczeństwa." Odpowiedział, jakby czytał jej w myślach.

Wchodząc do wioski, Regina rozglądnęła się kilka razy. Nie wyglądała zbyt obiecująco, zwłaszcza dlatego, że za każdym drzewem czaił się kolejny obcy i czuła ich przewiercający wzrok. Spuściła jeszcze niżej głowę i widziała tylko stopy Daniela, który nawet nie odwracał się w jej stronę. Szli tak dobrą chwilę, gdy nagle zatrzymał się i otworzył przed nią drzwi.

Znalazła się w skromnie urządzonej chatce bez żadnych wewnętrznych ścian. W kącie stały dwa łoża, dalej blat, na którym leżał chleb, potem szafa, mała łazienka i wieszak. Zrzuciła kaptur na barki, gdyż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, jak biednie mieszka Daniel. Mężczyzna pogrzebał chwilę pod blatem i wyszli do stajni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Regina znowu zarzuciła kaptur, widząc z daleka ciekawską parę oczu. W stajni stały dwa konie – jeden śnieżnobiały z siwą grzywą, drugi kasztanowy ze złotą czupryną. Przy jednym z nich kręcił się niski, gruby jegomość, który w momencie, kiedy weszli i Regina szybko zakryła twarz, podawał marchewkę śnieżnobiałemu rumakowi. Daniel i nieznajomy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, a ten pierwszy podziękował za zajmowanie się rumakami, po czym złapał je za lejce i przyprowadził do dziewczyny.

„Proszę." Podał jej lejce do śnieżnobiałego, a Regina wsiadła na niego. „Wyjedź za wioskę i tam na mnie poczekaj. Zaraz przyjadę." Dziewczyna rozpędziła konia i skierowała się w stronę, z której przyszli. Daniel podszedł jeszcze raz do mężczyzny, by się z nim pożegnać, ten jednak złapał go mocno za ramię i ścisnął.

„Dlaczego spoufalasz się z królewną Reginą?" Syknął, na myśl o rodzinie królewskiej.

„Nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi." Odpowiedział Daniel pełen profesjonalizmu. Wiedział, że może wpaść w tarapaty, ale nie miał pojęcia, że jego przyjaciel okaże się być tymi kłopotami.

„Jak to nie wiesz. Wiem doskonale, jak wygląda rodzina królewska. Nie zamydlisz mi oczu." Daniel odwrócił się, nie chcąc dłużej słuchać tych słów. Jegomość splunął i krzyknął za nim. „Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziesz przez nią cierpiał! Rodzina królewska zawsze przynosi problemy!"

Minęło kilka tygodni od wizyty w wiosce Daniela. Od tego czasu mężczyzna często zastawiał się, jakie kłopoty mogłaby mu przynieść rodzina królewska. Racja, królowa Cora nie należała do największych dobroczyńców świata, a wręcz przeciwnie – z opowiadań Reginy wywnioskował, że jedyne, na co jej zależy, to władza i magia. Gdy nie znał jeszcze młodej dziewczyny, wolał nawet nie myśleć ile okropieństw królowa wyrządziła jego wiosce. Teraz byłby w stanie się jej przeciwstawić, znając już jej słabości.

* * *

Tego dnia zabrali rodzinne konie Daniela i wyjechali w dłuższą, niż dotychczas podróż. Mężczyzna chciał pokazać Reginie coś nowego, coś, co na pewno jej się spodoba. Wzgórze świetlików. Musieli jednak wyjechać z granic królestwa, i obawiał się, że nie będą dobrze przyjęci na nieznanych terenach. Dziewczyna była przygotowana na to, że opuszczą ich stałe tereny, ale nie chciał ją straszyć czyhającym niebezpieczeństwem. Jechali obok siebie, sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Daniel spojrzał na towarzyszkę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie dochodziło do niego, że z dnia na dzień stawała się piękniejsza. Jej włosy robiły się dłuższe, kości policzkowe jakby wydłużały, a kolor oczu pod wpływem różnego światła zmieniał barwę. Nagle pomyślał o tych wszystkich wydarzeniach sprzed kilku tygodni, a zwłaszcza o ich pierwszym razem, który był niesamowity. Nigdy nie poruszyli tego tematu, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła pchała go, by dowiedzieć się o szczegóły.

„Wiesz…" zaczął, wyrywając Reginę z zamyślenia. „Tak się teraz zastanawiałem i… Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, co nam się przydarzyło w stajni."

„Chodzi Ci o…" Regina spojrzała na Daniela, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że zaczynają rozmawiać o czymś, czego nie potrafiła opisać słowami. Poczuła, że na jej twarzy pojawia się rumieniec i skupiła się na jeździe. „Nie ma o czym rozmawiać."

„Ale…" Daniel zakrztusił się śliną, zaskoczony reakcją ukochanej.

„Źle mnie zrozumiałeś." Dziewczyna przekręciła oczami, wyraźnie rozbawiona jego reakcją. „Po prostu gdyby przydarzyła się jeszcze taka okazja, na pewno bym nie żałowała. " Daniel zatrzymał się gwałtownie, patrząc na odjeżdżające plecy Reginy. Dziewczyna złapała za lejce i pociągnęła konia, odwracając się do Daniela. Do mężczyzny doszło bardzo szybko, że wszystko robił źle. Od wielu tygodni starał się jej zaimponować, pokazywał nowe miejsca, co dzień wymyślał nowe formy zaskoczenia. Widział, że jej się to podoba – sposób, w jaki traktuje swoją ukochaną. Ale po tych słowach zrozumiał, że największą przyjemność sprawiłoby jej coś, co jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Regina podjechała wolno do Daniela i będąc już blisko, złapała jego dłoń i uśmiechnęła się.

Mężczyzna nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że już dawno znaleźli się poza granicami królestwa. Nie zauważył, że wjechali w Mroczny Las, który był miejscem zasiedlenia miejscowych rzezimieszków. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy usłyszał świst trzech strzał, zobaczył upadającego konia z Reginą i poczuł przeszywający ból w przedramieniu. Osunął się na ziemię, a obraz mu się rozmazał. Jak przez mgłę zobaczył podbiegającą Reginę.

„Mój Boże, jesteś ranny!" Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na strzałę, wystającą z jego przedramienia i poczuł mocniejszy ból. Usłyszał kolejny świst i kulącą się przy nim dziewczynę. „Nie ruszaj się, słyszysz? Zaraz wrócę." Złapała go szybko za nadgarstek, by dodać otuchy i pobiegła w stronę rzezimieszków, którzy zdążyli wtargnąć już na główną drogę.

Było ich trzech lub czterech, dokładnie nie widział, zamroczony bólem. Bał się o Reginę. Serce mu biło tak szybko, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Próbował wstać, ale ból był tak silny, że z impetem opadał na twardą powierzchnię. W tym czasie widział, jak Regina znajduje łuk, rzucony przez jednego z bandytów i zebrawszy niecelne strzały, wystrzeliła w stronę najwyższego, trafiając go za pierwszym razem. Dobyła srebrny miecz, który miał przywiązany do kontuszu, i podbiegła do następnego, zabijając go jednym ukłuciem ostrza. Ostatni wyraźnie zmieszał się reakcją dziewczyny i zza drzewa próbował powstrzymać ją strzałami. Ta jednak zręcznie unikała drewnianych ostrzy, biegnąc przy tym z prędkością światła z przygotowanym mieczem do ataku. Bandyta upadł, rzucając na bok łuk i patrząc na złowrogi wyraz twarzy dziewczyny, która już przy nim była, mierząc do niego mieczem. Powiedziała coś do niego, ale byli już na tyle daleko, że Daniel nie zdołał usłyszeć. Rzezimieszek zebrał się szybko na równe nogi i uciekł na wschód, nie patrząc za siebie. Regina wrzuciła miecz i łuk w wysokie krzaki i chwilę stała, wpatrując się w uciekającego bandytę. Chwilę potem ocknęła się i podbiegła do Daniela. Ten jednak leżał już dłuższą chwilę nieprzytomny.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja mam już wakacje! Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie, zwłaszcza dlatego, że tydzień ten był niewyobrażalnie ciężki i jedyne, o czym marzę, to miękkie łóżko, włączony laptop i seriale. Zostawiam Wam nowy rozdział, mając nadzieję na jeszcze większe zainteresowanie fanfickiem, niż ostatnio. I tak dziękuję za każde przeczytane zdanie, nawet jeśli jest bez sensu. Ale nie zanudzam - enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

Obudził się na łóżku w stajni, które własnoręcznie zrobił dwa tygodnie temu, by – w razie późnej pory – nie musieć wracać do wioski. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i zwrócił uwagę, że słońce już zachodzi. Stracili cały dzień. Dotknął miejsca, z którego jeszcze przed południem wystawała strzała i zaskoczony zdał sobie sprawę, że po niepożądanym obiekcie ani śladu. Rozejrzał się po stajni w poszukiwaniu Reginy. Zauważył ją przy białym rumaku, którego kilka tygodni temu podarował jej podczas wizyty w jego wiosce. To był jego koń. Dostał go w prezencie od ojca w wieku ośmiu lat i od tego czasu byli nierozłączni. Jednak jedna przegroda, która była zrobiona specjalnie dla rumaka ojca, była pusta. Podparł się ramionami, by mieć lepszy widok.

„O, obudziłeś się." Regina odwróciła się z mizernym wyrazem twarzy i podeszła do niego, by zmienić opatrunek na przedramieniu. Czerwone oczy i zaschnięte łzy na policzkach uświadomiły go mu, że płakała.

„Płakałaś, prawda? Coś się stało? Gdzie jest drugi koń?" Zadał jedno pytanie za drugim, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać. Nastała niezręczna cisza, podczas której dziewczyna zawijała mu bandaż na ręce, a wcześniej obmyła ranę. Jej twarz była tak blisko jego oblicza, że z łatwością mógł wpić się w jej usta. Patrząc na jej drżący od nerwów podbródek, zauważył nową łzę w kąciku prawego oka i szybko zmazał. Regina zrezygnowała z bandażowania rany i wtuliła się w niego, rozpaczliwie chlipiąc.

„Nie wiem, jak mam Ci to powiedzieć… Tam, na tej drodze… Na początku poleciały trzy strzały. Jedna wystraszyła mojego konia, druga Cię zraniła, jednak trzecia…" spojrzała na niego, a on domyślił się, co chciała mu powiedzieć i ścisnął ją mocniej. „Tak mi przykro… Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Gdy do niego podeszłam, już nie żył… Strzała musiała być zatruta, nie wiem…"

„I tak wiele zrobiłaś." Przerwał jej, podnosząc jej podbródek i patrząc jej w oczy. „To, co tam zrobiłaś, to było niesamowite. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Jak to zrobiłaś?"

„To nic." Zaśmiała się przez łzy. Wiedziała, że Daniel robi dobrą minę do złej gry. Jego mocno trzęsące się ręce dawały jej wiele do zrozumienia. Słyszała, jak jego głos załamywał się z każdym słowem. Ale miała pewność, że jeśli będzie chciała wycisnąć z niego emocje, będzie jeszcze gorzej. Dlatego postanowiła, że pozwoli mu zapomnieć o stracie. „Od małego buntowałam się przeciw matce i jej królewskim zajęciom. Dzięki ojcu potajemnie uczęszczałam na zajęcia z obrony, na których nauczyłam się właśnie strzelać z łuku, posługiwać się mieczem, czy zręczności podczas walki. Pewnego dnia matka dowiedziała się o tych zajęciach i chyba od dziesięciu lat tego nie wykonywałam. Aż do dziś." Dodała z półuśmiechem. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, pamiętając o nienaciskaniu na ranę, którą powinna zaraz owinąć. Miała jednak uczucie, że jej bliskość sprawiała mu ulgę, której teraz potrzebował. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, zmęczona natłokiem wydarzeń i już zasypiała, gdy gdzieś w oddali usłyszała głos Daniela.

„To był koń mojego ojca." Zaczął. „To była jedyna pamiątka po nim." Regina otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć na twarz mężczyzny. Nie ukazywała żadnych emocji, niczym posąg. „Mój ojciec zginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. W dzień, kiedy dostałem pracę w stajni, oczekiwałem na niego, byśmy razem radowali się z nadchodzących upraw. Umówiliśmy się, że wróci równo po zachodzie słońca i napijemy się wina jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Ale nie wrócił, nigdy nie wrócił…" szepnął, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiał ogromny ból i pustka. „Szukałem go, pytałem każdego, kto mógłby go widzieć. Nikt go nie widział. Mówiło się, że stary Konstantyn upił się i pożarły go wilki. Mówiło się tak w wiosce, którą kochał, w której każdy się z nim przyjaźnił, rozumiesz? Już pierwszego dnia zaczęli mi składać kondolencje, zamiast pomóc w poszukiwaniach… Jedyne, czego najbardziej żałuję to tego, że nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, gdzie pracował. Był oddany pracy, widziałem to w jego oczach, ale zawsze powtarzał, że gdyby mógł, to by mi powiedział. Tylko o to się obwiniam." Regina spuściła głowę, nie wiedząc dokładnie, jak zareagować. Samo to, że opowiedział tę historię, otworzył się przed nią było czymś niezwykłym. Poczuła, że zbiera jej się na płacz, wczuwszy się tak mocno w ukazywane emocje Daniela. Tak bardzo chciała mu pomóc…

„Ale wiesz co?" Dodał, z wyraźnie lepszym nastrojem. „Widocznie musiało tak być. Widocznie musiałem kogoś stracić, by zyskać coś innego, coś najważniejszego ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie – prawdziwą miłość." Regina podniosła wzrok na uśmiechające się do niej oblicze ukochanego. „Czuję, że gdzieś tutaj krąży dusza mojego ojca i cieszy się na widok mojego szczęścia. Cieszy się, wiedząc, że byłabyś dla niego idealną synową. I stoi gdzieś z boku, trzymając kciuki, by nam się powiodło."

„Straty najważniejszego członka rodziny nie możesz porównywać do poznania kogoś innego."

„Masz rację, nie mogę." W tym momencie podniósł ręce i zaczął delikatnie głaskać ją po policzku. „Zyskanie Ciebie to dar od Boga. I tego nie powinno się porównywać." Spojrzeli sobie w oczy z tak ogromnym uczuciem, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Natłok emocji i adrenalina sprawiły, że poczuli nadciągającą falę miłości i pożądania. Daniel zbliżył ją gwałtownie do siebie, czując jej przyśpieszający oddech. Ramię szczypnęło mocno, sprawiając, że musiał zacisnąć zęby. Potem jednak przestał o tym myśleć. Gładząc opuszkami palców talię ukochanej, podnosił temperaturę jej ciała. Położył ją na plecach i schylił się nad nią, obezwładniając jej nadgarstki. Całując ją delikatnie w usta, po chwili rozpiął górną część jej kostiumu i rzucił na podłogę, zaczynając całować linię obojczyka i szyję. Regina uśmiechnęła się z fali podniecenia, jaką jej dostarczał. Po omacku rozpięła mu spodnie i zaczęła bawić się jego koszulką. Daniel natomiast w tym czasie doszedł do ust, całując ją namiętnie i tworząc koła na jej brzuchu, a potem doszedł do biustu. Regina otworzyła usta i jęknęła cicho, reagując na jego zabawy. Ściągając jej spodnie i resztę bielizny, spojrzeli na siebie nadzy i pełni podniecenia. Wtem Daniel zbliżył się do niej, znowu całując, ale tym razem położył się na niej i zaczął poruszać się do góry i na dół. Dziewczyna włożyła palce w jego włosy, szarpiąc je delikatnie, na co on reagował cichym pojękiwaniem i chrząkaniem. Gdy Regina poczuła apogeum podniecenia, wykrzyczała głośno jego imię i ugryzła się przez przypadek w usta. Przez to jęknęła niewinnie, co doprowadziło Daniela do szaleństwa i on zakończył chwilę potem. Odwrócił ją w taki sposób, że w tym momencie ona siedziała na nim i uśmiechnął się do niej. Teraz mógł ją podziwiać w pełnej krasie - przymknięte oczy, falujące włosy, ręce dotykające jego klatki, smukła sylwetka, idealny biust i zgięte kolana. Położył ręce na jej talii, by zbliżyć ją do siebie i pocałować. Mogli robić dosłownie wszystko, ale największą przyjemność sprawiał mu dotyk jej delikatnych ust. Oderwał się od niej, by przejechać opuszkiem palców po wargach, w tym momencie jęczących z podniecenia. To nie może być prawda – przemknęło mu się myśl – muszę śnić, to na pewno mi się nie przytrafia… W tym momencie ogarnęła ich końcowa fala gorąca i Regina wycieńczona opadła na jego klatkę. Oddychała ciężko, ale jakby zadowolona z tego, co przed chwilą zrobili. Objął ją ramieniem i położył obok siebie. Leżała ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, powoli zasypiając.

„Musimy to częściej robić." Szepnęła już jakby z krainy Morfeusza. Pocałował ją w głowę i pokiwał nią twierdząco. Daniel usłyszał ciche westchnięcie ukochanej, po którym stwierdził, że chyba już zasnęła, ale wtem się odezwała. „Twój ojciec miał na imię Konstanty, prawda?" Mruknęła, jakby nieświadoma tych słów. Leżała tak jeszcze chwilę, rozmyślając nad czymś, gdy nagle zerwała się i ubrała szybko, by wybiec jak najszybciej ze stajni. „Przepraszam, muszę już iść!" I zniknęła, zostawiając go nagiego i samotnego na łóżku. Zwrócił uwagę, że na łóżku leżała czarna, skórzana opaska. Pomyślał, że na pewno należy do Reginy i ubierając się, postanowił następnego dnia jej to oddać, wrzucając znalezioną rzecz do kieszeni spodni.

* * *

Regina weszła do zamku mocno podenerwowana. Całą drogę do pałacu zastanawiała się nad historią, opowiedzianą przez Daniela. Nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje przypuszczenia, ale wiedziała, że właśnie w zamku spotka jedyną osobę, która wszystko jej rozjaśni.

„Matko!?" Krzyknęła, a jej echo rozniosło się po całym parterze. „Matko!" Wbiegając po schodach, zatrzymała się nagle, uderzona w twarz falą mrocznej magii. Przystanęła, zarzucając włosy do tyłu i założyła ręce na klatce.

„O co chodzi, pali się?" Cora teatralnie strząsnęła kurz z rękawów i uśmiechnęła się do córki.

„Powiedz, że to nieprawda." Młoda dziewczyna wysyczała przez mocno zaciśnięte łzy, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Jej matka spojrzała pytająco, nie bardzo wiedząc, co napadło córkę. „Powiedz, że nie zabiłaś Konstantego." Posiadaczka czarnej magii uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i spojrzała na swoje paznokcie, dokładnie je oglądając. Gdy zakończyła swój mały występ, spojrzała na czerwoną z wściekłości córkę.

„Chyba nie spodziewałaś się, że wyślę go na zasłużoną emeryturę, prawda?" Regina z otwartymi ustami pokręciła głową, zszokowana reakcją matki. Zbliżyła się do niej i poczuła okropny swąd magii.

„Dlaczego?" Zdołała tylko wyszeptać, bo zbierało jej się na płacz.

„Był bezużyteczny." Cora wzruszyła niezobowiązująco ramionami, a Regina zacisnęła mocno pięści, czując wbijające paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. „Chciałaś jazd konnych, to je dostałaś. W sumie nie powinnaś obwiniać mnie, tylko siebie. Bez Twoich szalonych pomysłów nikomu nic by się nie stało."

„Jak możesz!" Krzyknęła jej prosto w twarz. „Jak możesz coś takiego mówić? To był człowiek, z krwi i kości! Nie musiałaś go od razu zabijać!"

„Ależ musiałam, kochanie." Kobieta pogłaskała Reginę po twarzy, jednak ta szybko się od niej odsunęła. „Wiesz doskonale, że praca królewskiego stajennego musi być zachowana w ścisłej tajemnicy. A ten człowiek na pewno był w stanie rozpowiedzieć o tym całej wiosce." Regina spuściła głowę, kręcąc nią, zaskoczona całą tą sytuacją. Odeszła od matki, czując napływające łzy i skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju. „Zaczekaj." Cora mruknęła jakby do siebie, ale jej córka doskonale to usłyszała. Dziewczyna szybko starła spływającą łzę z policzka i odwróciła się. „Jutro nie będziesz miała żadnych zajęć. Za kilka godzin wyruszamy do Niebezpiecznego Królestwa. Przygotuj się odpowiednio i zabierz najpiękniejsze suknie. Zawołam Annę, by Ci pomogła."

„Dlaczego?" Zapytała, zaintrygowana nową podróżą.

„To będzie dla Ciebie jedno z najważniejszych spotkań w życiu. Król August to sędziwy władca Niebezpiecznego Królestwa. Nie bez przyczyny jego kraina tak się nazywa, ale zapewne dowiesz się tego z głównego źródła. Tak czy owak, najszlachetniejszym rycerzem króla Augusta jest ser Mikołaj. Jest to też jego jedyny syn. Na wieść o tym, że król August i Twój ojciec znają się z czasów młodości i ich drogi dawno się rozeszły, postanowiłam zachęcić Henrego do wizyty starego przyjaciela. Co mnie jednak cieszy najbardziej, ojciec sera Mikołaja szuka mu odpowiedniej kandydatki na żonę. Nie uwierzysz jakież było jego zadowolenie na wieść o Tobie! Król August z radością chciałby Cię poznać, i jego syn również." Na twarzy Cory pojawił się dumny wyraz twarzy. Regina westchnęła ciężko, załamana nadchodzącym spotkaniem. Królowa podeszła do niej, podnosząc jej delikatny podbródek do góry i wyszeptała. „Nie waż się nawet zrobić jakikolwiek błąd. Pamiętaj, że srogo Cię to będzie kosztowało. Liczę na Ciebie, kochanie." Cmoknęła córkę w czoło i zniknęła w magicznej chmurze. Regina spuściła głowę i skierowała się do pokoju.

Tak bardzo chciała powiedzieć matce o niej i Danielu. W tej sytuacji byłaby to najlepsza decyzja, która nie musiałaby wiązać się z jakimkolwiek zamążpójściem. Nie miała pojęcia, co robić. Stała tak chwilę w bezruchu, gdy do izby weszła Anna, ciągnąc dwie skrzynie. Podeszły do szafy, wybierając najdłuższe, najpiękniejsze kolorystycznie i fasonowo suknie i złożyły je delikatnie w kufrach, zostawiając na oparciu łóżka jedną, w kremowym odcieniu, ciągnącą się do samej ziemi i odkrywającą ramiona. Po zakończeniu pakowania Regina ubrała ją, wciągając powietrze przy zapinaniu gorsetu i Anna spięła włosy dziewczyny w idealnego koka, spuszczając kilka kosmyków niedbale przy policzkach. Służąca zawołała dwóch gwardzistów, którzy złapali za skrzynie i zanieśli je do karocy. Regina podeszła jeszcze na sekundę do okna, patrząc na pełnię księżyca. Niebo było bezchmurne, a jasna gwiazda rzucała delikatne światło na pobliskie drzewa. Usłyszała pośpieszające chrząknięcie Anny i złapała za suknie, podciągając ją delikatnie u dołu. Chwilę potem wsiadła do rodzinnej karety, kierowanej przez cztery konie ze stajni. Miała cichą nadzieję, że woźnicą okaże się Daniel, ale gdy przechodziła obok kierującego, zdała sobie sprawę, że to stary Eustachy. Zwróciła jednak uwagę, że jednym z zaprzęgowych koni był Storm i pogłaskała go przyjaźnie po pysku, a ten prychnął zadowolony. Chwilę potem ruszyli w podróż do Niebezpiecznego Królestwa. Magicznym sposobem Cora przeniosła ich powóz między krainami, mijając Skalisty Wąwóz, Hybrydowe Doliny i Kalis – głęboką i szeroką na pięćdziesiąt metrów rzekę. W ten sposób podróż z całej nocy skróciła się do dwugodzinnej. Po minięciu Wietrznej Pustyni znaleźli się w miejscu, gdzie drzewa były poucinane w połowie pnia, trawa spalona i żółta, a strumyk, który towarzyszył im od wjazdu do miasta, niewyobrażalnie brudny i o metalicznym zapachu. Niebezpieczne Królestwo. Regina odwróciła głowę od okna, nie mogąc już patrzeć na te widoki. Chwilę potem konie zatrzymały się, prychając ze zmęczenia. Henry i Cora wyszli z karety, zostawiając córkę samą. Za drzwiami usłyszała kroki i wesołe powitania.

„Henry, stary druhu, gdzie Ty się podziewałeś?" Mężczyzna miał wysoki, stonowany głos.

„Auguście, nareszcie mogliśmy się spotkać. Rozumiesz, królestwo samo nie będzie się rządzić."

„No tak, od tego masz niesamowicie urokliwą żonę." Regina usłyszała cmoknięcie w dłoń.

„Cora. A więc Auguście, nie tylko we mnie mój mąż ma wsparcie w królestwie. Mamy również córkę, Reginę, która na pewno Wam się spodoba." Dziewczyna znowu usłyszała kroki i zobaczyła w drzwiach swoją matkę, która wystawiała do niej rękę. Regina złapała ją, doskonale wiedząc, czego od niej wymaga Królowa. Wyszła z gracją, stawiając najpierw prawą, potem lewą nogę na ziemi i kłaniając się dwóm mężczyznom. Poczuła na sobie zainteresowany wzrok młodzieńca, który stał u boku swojego ojca. Podeszła do niego, podnosząc delikatnie suknię.

„Regina." Rzekła cicho, wychodząc na nieśmiałą istotę. Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, lustrując ją od góry do dołu i łapiąc jej dłoń, całując ją.

„Ser Mikołaj. Cieszę się, że nareszcie mogę Cię poznać, panno Regino." Zauważyła coś zastanawiającego w jego oczach i postanowiła utrzymywać dystans między nimi. Czuła, że to spotkanie nie wyjdzie jej na dobre.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trochę się śpieszę, ale naprawdę chciałam się z Wami podzielić tym rozdziałem. Rozdziałem, który jest zakończeniem historii Reginy i Daniela w Zaczarowanym Lesie ;)**_

* * *

Z samego rana obie rodziny spotkały się przy stole podczas niewielkiej uczty. Kucharze na posrebrzanych tacach wprowadzali co raz to bogatsze smakowitości. Na blacie więc pojawił się upieczony królik, smażona wątróbka i świńska głowa, co musiało być ulubionym daniem króla Augusta, który na widok potrawy oblizał się ze smakiem. Regina spojrzała dokładnie na każdą postać z osobna. Na środku siedział władca Niebezpiecznego Królestwa, dziękując kucharzom za przyniesione potrawy. Naprzeciwko niego siedział jej ojciec, rozmawiając żwawo ze swoją żoną, która zajmowała siedzenie po jego prawicy. Regina usadowiła się przy jego lewym boku, jak to nakazywał kodeks królewski. Po prawicy króla Augusta siedział ser Mikołaj, który intensywnie się jej przypatrywał, kiedy na niego spojrzała. Puścił jej oko, jakby dawał jej jakieś niezrozumiałe znaki. Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho i chciała zabrać się za jedzenie, jednak doszło do niej, że nie ma na nic ochoty.

To nie tak, że była wybredna, tyle, że od poprzedniego wieczora miała ściśnięty żołądek, a przez gardło nie mogła nic przełknąć. Obwiniała się, że ojciec Daniela zginął przez nią, przez jej idiotyczne zachcianki. Świadomość, że musi powiedzieć o tym ukochanemu sprawiała, że zbierało jej się na wymioty. W tym czasie zgromadzeni przy stole wesoło ucztowali, a starsi mężczyźni wspominali ze śmiechem stare czasy. Regina przyglądała się im uważnie, uśmiechając się gorzko, gdy wybuchali rechotem, sprawiając wrażenie czynnie biorącej udział w uczcie. Po chwili poczuła zimną dłoń na swojej i odwróciła się na prawo. Obok niej przykucnęła Cora, nie zważając na lejące się strumieniami wino za jej plecami.

„Dlaczego nic nie jesz?" Szepnęła, nie przeszkadzając mężowi w ucztowaniu.

„Nie jestem głodna." Odpowiedziała niepewnie. Rzuciła okiem na zgromadzonych i zauważyła, że ser Mikołaj dalej uważnie się jej przygląda, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

„Nie jadłaś od południa poprzedniego dnia, musisz coś zjeść, bo osłabniesz." Cora rzekła stanowczo, idąc za wzrokiem swojej córki. „Myślę, że spodobałaś mu się. Cieszy mnie to." Regina poczuła, że zbiera jej się na płacz.

„Chciałabym odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem." Mruknęła szybko i wstała, kłaniając się w stronę króla Augusta. „Mój Panie, proszę o pozwolenie na chwilowe opuszczenie uczty." Ten kiwnął ręką w stronę drzwi, a gwardziści otworzyli je szeroko.

„Nie śpiesz się, moja droga." I wyszła, kiwając głową w podziękowaniu do żołnierzy.

Znalazła się w ogromnej auli w kształcie półkola, której przednia część była otwarta dla gapiów poprzez ustawione co kilka metrów jońskie kolumny. Tylna część natomiast była pokryta licznymi freskami, przedstawiające sceny z życia króla Augusta. Zauważyła po lewej stronie małe przejście i skierowała się tam, po chwili znajdując się na małym balkonie. Cała prawa ściana zamku była pokryta bluszczem, co dodawało mu tajemniczości. Regina rozglądnęła się po królestwie i wzdrygnęła na widok pozostałości po wioskach, lasach czy jeziorach. Kraina ta nie wyglądała na zachęcającą i modliła się w duchu, by jej pobyt tutaj nie przeciągnął się dłużej niż kilka dni. Spojrzała w dół, analizując wysokość, na jakiej znajduje się pałac i podparła się dłońmi, zastanawiając się, co mógłby w tym momencie robić Daniel. Mimo, że nie widzieli się dopiero kilka godzin, czuła ogarniającą pustkę. Pragnęła jak najszybciej z nim porozmawiać, wyżalić się, a przede wszystkim – wtulić w jego klatkę, zapominając o tym kim jest i czego od niej się wymaga. Chciała…

„Co Cię tak trapi, moja księżniczko?" Usłyszała za sobą młody, niedawno poznany głos i spuściła głowę, prostując się momentalnie. Nie odwróciła się jednak do niego, co on odczytał jako formę zaproszenia i podszedł do niej całkiem blisko, patrząc jej w oczy. „Zmartwienie nie współgra z Twoją piękną twarzą."

„To nic, mój książę, zwykłe…"

„Proszę, mów mi Mikołaj." Wystawił w jej stronę rękę, a ona ją uścisnęła. „Mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz się nazywać Reginą." Pokiwała lekko dłonią, do końca niepewna tego, co robi. „Nie chciałem przeszkadzać Tobie i Twoim zmartwieniom, ale przyszedłem tutaj, gdyż coś mnie w Tobie intryguje, Regino. Intrygujesz mnie sobą. Jesteś taka… dostojna, ale niezbyt dumna, niezwykle inteligentna, no i niebywale piękna." Zbliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej, a ona delikatnie odsunęła głowę, przymykając oczy. „Wiesz co mnie najbardziej cieszy?" był na tyle blisko, że szeptał do jej ucha i bawił się kosmykiem jej czarnych włosów. „Twoja matka zrobi wszystko, by nas zeswatać. Widać po niej, że łaknie potęgi, władzy. Wie doskonale, że nasze królestwa będą niezwyciężone, gdy się pobierzemy. Ale dlaczego mielibyśmy jej utrudniać drogę do władzy? Musimy dać jej powód, by była z Ciebie dumna, moja królowo." Na ostatnie słowa Regina spojrzała na nazbyt podnieconego księcia. Widziała mroczne ogniki w jego oczach, gdy nagle pchnął ją do ściany balkonu i przysuwając się do niej, zaczął całować. W tym czasie ustawił tak nogi i złapał jej dłonie w taki sposób, by nie mogła się uwolnić. Zaczęła się szarpać, odrywając usta od jego rozpalonych warg. W końcu zdołała się uwolnić, używając jednej z technik samoobrony z dzieciństwa, a książę upadł na podłogę, łapiąc się za krocze.

Regina zerwała się do biegu, nie wiedząc konkretnie, co ma czynić. Na pewno nie mogła pokazać się matce, która zrobiłaby jej większą krzywdę niż ostatnim razem. Pobiegła więc w stronę królewskiej stajni, znajdując w niej Storma i wskakując na niego bez siodła i wyjechała z zamku. Podczas przemierzania ciemnego lasu zahaczyła o wystającą gałąź i porwała suknię, kalecząc prawe udo. Nie przejęła się jednak tym za bardzo, martwiąc się o to, że czeka ją naprawdę długa podróż. Bez jedzenia w ustach od dwóch dni, zaczęła przemierzać nieznaną drogę, kierując się niezawodnym instynktem.

* * *

Daniel wiele słyszał na temat wyprawy królewskiej rodziny do Niebezpiecznego Królestwa. W końcu był osobą, która musiała przygotować konie do podróży. Zaraz po wyjściu Reginy ze stajni, pojawiła się jej matka, prosząc o jak najszybsze wyczyszczenie i nakarmienie rumaków. Powiedziała, że konie czeka długa podróż, więc mógłby też sprawdzić ich podkowy i wyczesać grzywy. Na pytanie, czy to on będzie woźnicą, pokręciła tylko głową, mówiąc, że tym nie musi się przejmować i zniknęła za rogiem. Z jednej strony poczuł ulgę, gdyż bał się, że uczucia wezmą górę nad rozsądkiem i królowa Cora domyśli się ich romansu. Jednakże było mu niewyobrażalnie przykro, że będzie musiał rozstać się z ukochaną na parę dni. Dlatego każdego dnia siedział na drewnianej ławce przy stajni, obserwując drogę do miasta.

Gdy zauważył królewską karetę po kilku dniach, coś mu się nie zgadzało. Wiedział, że Storm sprawi się całkiem przyzwoicie na niebezpiecznych drogach, więc postanowił mianować go liderem w formacji konnej. Niestety, widząc nadjeżdżającą karetę, zwrócił uwagę na zmiany w ustawieniu koni, a Storma nawet w niej nie było. Pytając dorożkarza o rumaka, opowiedział mu to, co udało mu się dowiedzieć. Powiedział mu, że wchodząc do stajni królewskiej, zauważył zniknięcie konia. Od razu pobiegł zgłosić to królowi, którego żona stwierdziła, że musiał uciec. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zmienić formację, by konie nie przemieszczały się w osłabionym szyku. Szepnął mu jednak w sekrecie, że jego władca postanowił wyruszyć już tego samego dnia wieczorem. Co jednak zdziwiło go najbardziej to fakt, że w karecie brakowało królewny Reginy. Miał dwie teorie, którymi się podzielił z Danielem: albo księżniczka została tam już na dobre, albo jej nieobecność wiążę się ze zniknięciem Storma. Stwierdził na koniec, że Regina nie jest tym typem osoby, która tak szybko zgodziłaby się na zamążpójście i musiał wracać do wioski.

Daniel też tak uważał. Zdążył ją poznać przez te kilka tygodni i wiedział, jaki ma stosunek do królewskich ożenków. Wiedział, że zrobiłaby wszystko, by przeciwstawić się okrutnej matce. Więc postanowiła uciec. Nie był na tyle wykształcony by wiedzieć, gdzie leży Niebezpieczna Kraina, jednak woźnica poinformował go, że bez magii nie można do niej dotrzeć.

Minęło kilka dni od przybycia królowej Cory i króla Henrego, a po Reginie i Stormie nie było ani śladu. Wracając wieczorami do wioski, słyszał podniesione głosy mieszkańców, którzy nazbyt gorączkowo opisywali swoje przemyślenia na ten temat. Ósmego dnia zniknięcia doszła do niego nawet taka plotka, że dziewczyna zdążyła już dawno zginąć, dlatego nie pojawia się w królestwie. Nie mógł dłużej słuchać tych bzdur, więc postanowił znowu sypiać w stajni królewskiej. Dwa tygodnie po zniknięciu doszło jednak do niego, że plotka ta mogła okazać się prawdą. Minęło już tyle czasu i jeśli chodzi o Reginę, to już dawno pojawiłaby się w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Od samego rana chodził jakby struty, nie reagował na żadne bodźce zewnętrzne. Zamknął się w sobie i jedyne, co jeszcze utrzymywało go przy życiu, to opieka nad końmi.

Popołudniu postanowił wybrać się z Daymondem na małą przejażdżkę po królestwie i po minięciu Hebanowego Wzgórza, na którego spojrzał z tęsknotą, skręcił w lewo w ciemny las. Jadąc tak chwilę w głąb zalesionego terenu, nagle usłyszał ciężki kopyt konia i zatrzymał Daymonda, by nasłuchiwać dźwięku. W oddali zauważył mocno zaniedbanego białego rumaka i gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to wyczerpany Storm, podbiegł do niego jak najszybciej mógł i położył dłoń na grzbiecie. Koń podniósł łeb, patrząc jakby niewyraźnie na stajennego i odwrócił się głąb lasu. Daniel, próbując dostosować wzrok do egipskich ciemności, w oddali kilkuset stóp z sekundy na sekundę co raz bardziej widział jakąś postać, leżącą skuloną na zimnej, brudnej ziemi. W pierwszej chwili zastanawiał się nad tym, kim mogłaby być ta osoba i podchodził bliżej, ale w miarę przybliżania się do niewyraźnej postaci, widział co raz więcej szczegółów. Zauważając czarne, długie, mocno poplątane włosy, serce zabiło mu jak oszalałe i zerwał się do biegu. Chwilę potem znalazł się przy postaci, która z trudem łapała oddech. Odwrócił ją delikatnie do siebie i zauważył na jej twarzy mocno rozczepioną wargę z prawej strony, z której sączyła się krew, plamiąc kremową, podartą suknię. Regina. Poczuł, że łzy spływają mu po policzku i wziął ją w ramiona, szlochając cicho. Wyjął chusteczkę, próbując oczyścić jej przepiękną twarz z brudu, zeschniętych łez i przede wszystkim krwi. Trzęsła się z zimna, więc zdjął marynarkę i okrył ją, przytulając ją mocniej do siebie. Miała zamknięte oczy, ale poruszała gałkami w taki sposób, jakby chciała je otworzyć.

„Już jest dobrze, jestem przy Tobie. To ja, Daniel, już jest wszystko w początku." Szepnął jej do ucha i złożył pocałunek na czole, co sprawiło, że drgawki ustały, ale po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. „Tęskniłem za Tobą." On też zaczął płakać, mimo wszystko szczęśliwy, że w końcu może ją wziąć w ramiona. Po chwili podniósł jej bezbronne ciało, ciesząc się w duchu, że Regina jest na tyle filigranowa, że z łatwością może ją nieść. Po godzinnej wędrówce, w której towarzyszyli mu Storm i Daymond - który kroczył bardzo blisko już spokojnej Reginy, prawdopodobnie martwiąc się o właścicielkę - znaleźli się w stajni. Położył dziewczynę na łóżku, na którym zdarzało mu się sypiać i okrył ją grubym kocem, by mogła się ogrzać. Związał jej włosy gumką i omył twarz, delikatnie obchodząc się z wargą. Potem nakarmił Storma, którego zastał już przysypiającego w swojej zagrodzie i położył się koło ukochanej, biorąc ją w ramiona. Postanowił sobie wtedy, że już nigdy nie pozwoli jej odejść.

* * *

Podczas trzech tygodni, w których Regina przebywała w łóżku, wiele wydarzyło się w stajni. Gdy Daniel obmył jej ciało i przebrał w inne, swoje ciuchy, mimo wszystko musiał poinformować jej rodziców o odnalezieniu córki. Dzień później pojawili się w stajni, w której król Henry nieustannie czuwał przy Reginie, a Cora starała się przekonać Daniela, by przenieść ją do zamku. Jego argumentem było jednak to, że dziewczyna może nabawić się kolejnych ran, gdyż jej organizm jest mocno osłabiony. Cora była sceptycznie nastawiona do tego pomysłu, wiedząc, że jej noga nigdy więcej tu nie postanie. Jedyne co zrobiła, to złączyła wargę córki. Chociaż blizna pozostała, to wyglądało to o wiele lepiej, niż poprzednio.

Wtedy Daniel pierwszy raz widział użycie magii przez królową. Wyglądała na naprawdę skupioną podczas wykonywania tej czynności. Najpierw zamykała dłoń, by potem uwolniły się z niej małe iskierki, i wtedy mogła zbliżyć rękę do uszkodzonej części ciała. Potem pojawiał się fioletowy kłąb dymu, który następnie znikał tak szybko, jak się pojawiał. Daniel oglądał to wszystko z otwartymi ustami, nie wierząc, że Cora pozwoliła mu na to wszystko patrzeć. Kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała się w stronę zamku. Król posiedział jeszcze chwilę z córką, głaszcząc ją z troską po policzku. Daniel podszedł do nich, patrząc z czułością na śpiącą Reginę, nagle czując uważny wzrok Henrego.

„Coś jest między Wami?" Zapytał najzwyklejszym w świecie tonem, a z oczu władcy królestwa wyczytał, że ma jedynie dobre intencje. Daniel zdołał znowu spojrzeć na ukochaną, która mimo tego, co przeżyła przez kilka ostatnich dni, ciągle wyglądała jak kwintesencja piękna. Dlaczego mieliby to nadal ukrywać? – zastanowił się przez chwilę. Jest coś między nimi, to pewne, coś nierozerwalnego, trwałego; coś, co będzie wieczne. Henry uśmiechnął się do młodego stajennego. „Od początku coś przeczuwałem. Kiedy Regina wróciła do zamku po pierwszych lekcjach z końmi, zaszła w niej jakaś zmiana. W końcu wyglądała na dziewczynę, która wie, co chce osiągnąć w życiu. Do tego czasu zgrywała pewną siebie królewnę, którą w rzeczywistości wcale nie była. Odmieniłeś ją. Tchnąłeś w niej życie, którego tak bardzo potrzebowała." Regina obróciła się szybko, prawdopodobnie mając zły koszmar. Jęknęła cicho, jakby przestraszona, po czym Daniel usiadł przy niej i z troską pogładził jej dłoń. Dziewczyna chwilę potem uspokoiła się i zasnęła. Król Henry przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z lekko pochyloną głową, zastanawiając się na czymś intensywnie. „Naprawdę do siebie pasujecie." Rzekł po chwili, patrząc na swą córkę. „Obdarujecie się nawzajem szczęściem. I miłością. Żałuję, że nie mogłem tego zaznać…" szepnął już do siebie i wstał, jednak przy drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze w stronę Daniela, który zdążył już podążyć za nim. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i delikatnie ścisnął, jakby dodając otuchy. „Byłbym ogromnie rad, gdyby udało Wam się przetrwać każdy kaprys mojej żony. Teraz jednak liczę na to, że pomożesz wyjść mojej córce z tej okropnej choroby i przy Tobie będzie mogła zapomnieć o napotkanych wydarzeniach. Masz moje pełne poparcie." Uśmiechnął się do Daniela na odchodne i podążył w stronę zamku.

Kilka dni później zachorował Storm. Jego nerki odmawiały posłuszeństwa, a nogi widocznie się zdeformowały. Umarł tydzień później na niespotykaną chorobę, której nawet lekarz nie zdołał określić. Daniel zakopał jego ciało pod dębem na Hebanowym Wzgórzu, tworząc w ten sposób kolejny symboliczny akcent tego miejsca. Strata jednego z ulubionych koni odbiła się na jego zdrowiu psychicznym, jednak najbardziej obawiał się tego, że i Reginę dotknęła ta choroba. Na szczęście z dnia na dzień jej stan się polepszał, pod koniec miesiąca mogła już jeść o własnych siłach. Daniel mógł wtedy zauważyć ogromne ślady po wilczych zadrapaniach na jej plecach i barkach. Postanowił, że uda się do wioski po lecznicze zioła, które mogłyby pomóc w gojeniu się ran. Następnego dnia rano wyruszył skoro świt, pędząc w stronę wschodzącego słońca. Prócz zakupów musiał załatwić parę spraw w wiosce obok, więc wrócił po kilku godzinach. Wyjeżdżając z lasu, zauważył postać, podpartą o stajnię i wpatrującą się w północ. Gdy usłyszała stukot kopyt, odwróciła się w stronę odgłosu i gdy rozpoznała Daniela, zaczęła biec jak najszybciej potrafiła. Mężczyźnie zaparło dech w piersiach, zeskoczył z konia i po krótkim truchcie objął postać, która żałośnie szlochała. Nie potrafił uspokoić jej trzęsącego się z przerażenia ciała, więc zdołał tylko pocałować ją w czubek głowy i zamknął oczy, by napawać się tą chwilą. Chwilę potem odsunęła się od niego, wplatając jednak palce w jego dłoń. Twarz miała czerwoną od płaczu, ale nadal, czego nigdy nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, była piękna.

„Nie potrafię opisać tego, co się ze mną działo przez te kilkanaście dni. To było coś… strasznego. Okropne krainy, niebezpieczne stworzenia… O mój Boże." Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła znowu płakać, kładąc dłoń na bliźnie znajdującej się na górnej wardze i znowu się w niego wtuliła. „Nie pozwól mi nigdy Cię opuszczać, proszę. Tylko przy Tobie czuję się bezpieczna."

„Nigdzie więcej Cię nie puszczę." Podniósł jej brodę do góry i zbliżył, patrząc głęboko w oczy. „Nie pozwolę Ci na ślub z żadnym innym mężczyzną, tylko ze mną." I pocałował ją.

„Więc pobierzmy się jak najszybciej." Zaproponowała szybko Regina, podniesiona lekko na duchu, że Daniel o tym pomyślał. Spojrzał na nią jednak pytająco, a ona uśmiechnęła się radośnie. „Jeśli król August dowie się, że jestem już zamężna, nie pozwoli na ślub ze swoim synem, rozumiesz? To by ułatwiło całe moje życie!"

„W takim razie muszę to zrobić tak, jak przystało na prawdziwe zaręczyny." Daniel podszedł do konia i odczepił od jego siodła małe kółko przypominające obrączkę. Ukląkł przy Reginie i wziął głęboki oddech. „Regino, czy wyjdziesz za mnie?"

„Oczywiście, że tak." I rzuciła się na niego, całując namiętnie.

„Chyba nie myśleliście, że na to pozwolę?" Usłyszeli za sobą znajomy głos i odwrócili się w jego stronę. Zauważyli Corę, wokół której jeszcze utrzymywała się fioletowa chmura. Stała z założonymi rękoma i uśmiechała się gorzko. „Jesteście parą idiotów." I zaśmiała się głośno. „I tak wyjdziesz za Mikołaja, kochanie."

„Nie zgadzam się na to. Mogę o sobie decydować od momentu przekroczenia pełnoletności."

„Nie zapominaj, że nadal jesteś na moim utrzymaniu. Poza tym – czyż nie obowiązuje Cię kodeks królewski? Już zapomniałaś, co w nim jest zawarte na temat małżeństwa?"

„Reguły są po to, by je łamać." I ścisnęła mocniej rękę Daniela, który trzymał się blisko ukochanej.

„Nie bądź śmieszna, Regino. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co zaraz się stanie?" Cora obróciła w palcach przeźroczystą fasolkę, uśmiechając się do niej. „Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak się cieszę, że to zachowałam." I z pomocą magii podniosła córkę do góry, unieruchamiając niewidzialnymi więzami. W stronę Daniela natomiast rzuciła ów fasolkę, która wytworzyła zielony wir, wciągając go do niego. Daniel próbował łapać się czegokolwiek, ale niewyobrażająca moc w końcu wchłonęła go do środka.

„Co Ty zrobiłaś!" Krzyknęła z góry Regina, płacząc i wpatrując się w dwumetrowy krater, w którym nie było ani śladu po jej ukochanym i jakiejkolwiek magii.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Witam po dość długiej przerwie. Przepraszam, delikatnie Was zaniedbałam, ale koniec szkoły, a co najważniejsze - czwartkowy egzamin wewnętrzny na prawo jazdy, tak mnie pochłonęły, że zapomniałam o internetowym świecie. Poza tym - od soboty problemy z Internetem, więc sami rozumiecie. Ale teraz biorę się do roboty! (chociaż Internetu dalej nie ma :D)  
**__**Chciałabym baaardzo, bardzo mocno podziękować **Mad Queen** za recenzję. Nawet nie wiesz jaką radość sprawiłaś mi tymi może prostymi, ale szczerymi słowami. Poprawiłaś mi humor i dałaś wiarę, że z moim "pisaniem" nie jest jeszcze tak źle! ;)  
Plus jeszcze moja kochana **TheOlea12345**, która cały czas mnie namawia na pisanie, publikowanie i zdaje szczegółową opinię z każdego rozdziału. A teraz bawi się beze mnie w Gdyni! I tak ją bardzo mocno kocham 3**_

_**Koniec tych podziękowań, zapraszam do czytania!**_

_**Szybki ps. Proszę, trzymajcie za mnie w czwartek kciuki! **_

* * *

_Trzy lata później_

Tego dnia mrok w Zaczarowanym Lesie zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej intensywny, niż w poprzednie miesiące. Przez zalesiony teren przemieszczał się konwój, w którym znajdowało się po cztery konie z przodu i z tyłu razem z rycerzami, którzy asekurowali czarną, ogarniętą aurą tajemniczości karetę. W jej środku siedziała Zła Królowa, która z obrzydzeniem spoglądała na zmieniające się krajobrazy. Miała dość tego miejsca. Miała dość władzy, która wcześniej sprawiała jej tyle przyjemności. Dla niej zrobiła tak wiele, zabiła ogromną liczbę ludzi. Część nawet nie zasługiwała na śmierć.

Zaczęło się naprawdę niewinnie – Regina została zmuszona do ślubu z Mikołajem, który odbył się kilka dni po stracie Daniela. Niestety, „radość" w królestwie była chwilowa, gdyż król August został otruty przez jednego ze spiskowców. Wtedy Mikołaj stał się władcą królestwa, a według kodeksu królewskiego – Regina pełnoprawnym następcą. Dziewczyna zwróciła wówczas uwagę na fakt, jak łatwo można dostać się na sam szczyt. Pragnęła władać królestwem, które tak bardzo nienawidziła. Teraz wydawało jej się to pozbawione sensu, ale wtedy zaślepiona była zemstą za ukochanego, która zawładnęła jej sercem. Mikołaj, nieświadomy zamiarów żony, wyruszył na wojnę. W tym czasie Regina zaproponowała jednemu z rycerzy intratny kontrakt, w którym jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to zgładzić króla. Kilka tygodni później ciało Mikołaja powróciło do królestwa, by można było pochować go w jego rodzinnym mieście. Tego samego dnia na głowie Reginy pojawiła się korona i od razu postanawiła wszcząć swój plan w życie. Pierwszym celem było zabicie wszystkich, którzy mogliby przeszkodzić w jej krwawych rządach. Dzięki pomocy Rumplestiltskina i jego sztuczek między innymi wysłała swą matkę do nieznajomej krainy, z której nie powinna się uwolnić. Od tego momentu została nazwana Złą Królową i każdy bał się z nią zadzierać. Oto właśnie jej chodziło. Zlikwidowała największych wrogów, stworzyła niezbyt zachęcającą do przyjaźni opinię na swój temat – wszystko to z chęci zemsty.

Czasem zastanawiała się, czy dobrze robi, kierując się złem, a nie dobrem. Daniel zawsze jej powtarzał, by czyniła jedynie dobro, bo tylko ono doprowadzi do szczęścia. Wiedziała jednak, że władza pomoże jej odnaleźć ukochanego i właśnie w tej sprawie kierowała się w stronę zamku Rumplestiltskina, z którym miała zamiar podpisać ostatni kontrakt i więcej się z nim nie spotkać. Znudzona jazdą przez las, zdjęła obrączkę z palca i zaczęła obracać w dłoni. Serce niespodziewanie ją ukłuło, jakby z ogromnego bólu, który mimo lat nadal był silny.

„Za niedługo się zobaczymy, kochany." Szepnęła do pierścienia, przykładając usta do jego zimnej powierzchni, gdy nagle zarzuciło nią do przodu i wyjrzała przez drzwi karety.

„Królowo, mały problem z przejazdem. Bez obaw, zaraz się tym zajmiemy." Wyszła z karety, zostawiając obrączkę na siedzeniu i podeszła do drzewa, które leżało na całej szerokości drogi. Położyła dłoń na nim, gdy nagle usłyszała szelest za sobą i odwróciła się, widząc wychodzącą postać z jej karocy. Zdekoncentrowana rzuciła kilkoma zaklęciami w stronę nieznajomej postaci, podbiegając w tym czasie do karety i spostrzegając nieobecność obrączki. Zatrząsnęła się z wściekłości i widząc postać siedzącą na wysokim drzewie, użyła magii to złapania jej w swe sidła i przyciągnięcia do siebie. Złodziej miał na sobie długi kaptur, zakrywający twarz, jednak gdy zarzucił głową, Zła Królowa zauważyła, że jest to dziewczyna. Miała długie, ciemne włosy, zawiązane na czubku głowy, i stare, na pewno ukradzione rzeczy. Cechowała się jasną karnacją i gdy Regina zwróciła uwagę na lekko odstające uszy nieznajomej, uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona.

„Chyba życie Ci niemiłe." Mruknęła, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

„Miłe, bo w taki sposób walczę o przetrwanie." Odrzekła pewna siebie. Złą Królową zadziwiła ta pewność i przeczuwała, że ta dziewczyna może przynieść jedynie problemy.

„Oddaj pierścień, a ujdziesz z życiem, wieśniaczko." Młoda dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę, patrząc na władczą królową i w końcu rzuciła w jej stronę cenną rzecz.

„Dlaczego to jest dla Ciebie tak cenne?" Regina schyliła się po obrączkę, po czym założyła na palec, wzdychając cicho. Spojrzała złowrogo na złodziejkę i syknęła.

„Nie Twój interes. Ciesz się, że jestem dla Ciebie taka miłosierna. Całe królestwo wie, że ze mną się nie zadziera." Regina upuściła dziewczynę na ziemię, która otrzepała się z kurzu i chciała już iść, gdy usłyszała za sobą słowa królowej. „A Ty gdzie się wybierasz? Chcę znać imię osoby, którą ocaliłam, ponieważ mam dobre serce, prawda?" Królowa zaśmiała się perfidnie, wiedząc, że nie jest to prawda. Dziewczyna przystanęła, patrząc w dal, a gdy się odwróciła, uśmiechnęła delikatnie.

„Śnieżka. Na imię mam Śnieżka." Rzekła i zniknęła między drzewami.

* * *

_Rok później_

„Tak właściwie, po co Ci ta klątwa?" zapytał jak zwykle ciekawski Rumplestiltskin ze swej celi, uważnie śledząc podenerwowane kroki Złej Królowej. Jej złość sprawiała, że cała ta sytuacja jedynie go śmieszyła. Regina nie powinna być uległa i łapać się najłatwiejszych decyzji, by odzyskać władzę, którą jej zabrano. Którą zabrała jej Królewna Śnieżka. Ta parszywa złodziejka ciągle go zaskakiwała, zamykając go ostatnio w celi, bo „jest niebezpieczny dla społeczeństwa". Dobre sobie. Odkąd poślubiła Królewicza i zaszła z nim w ciążę, stała się mocno podejrzliwa. Regina tak właściwie nigdy nie opowiedziała mu historii spotkania Królewny Śnieżki i zawsze chciał wiedzieć, jak ono przebiegało. Co ciekawsze, nikt nie wiedział skąd ta dziewczyna pochodziła. Wiadome było, że wywodzi się z nieznanego królestwa, z którego została wygnana i od tamtej pory prowadziła tułacze, złodziejskie życie. Do czasu, gdy spotkała Złą Królową. Mówiło się, że mimo późniejszych prześladowań władczyni, dziewczynie zaczęło się co raz lepiej powodzić. Ludzie dowiedzieli się o niej i szczerze jej kibicowali. Na swej drodze spotkała również Królewicza Uroczego, którego zamierzała okraść, jednak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia była silniejsza i teraz są małżeństwem. Ustawiła się dziewczyna – uśmiechnął się Rumpel, patrząc na złowrogi wzrok swej niegdyś uczennicy czarnej magii.

„To długa historia, której nie chcesz znać."

„Ależ chcę, proszę, oświeć mnie! I tak jestem znudzony." Powiedział to ze swoim charakterystycznym akcentem i zaśmiał się. „Daruj sobie, mogę żyć bez tego. Po prostu oboje chcemy dla niej najgorszego."

„Czy ja dobrze słyszę? My? Od kiedy masz takie same zdanie jak ja?" Zła Królowa podeszła do celi, łapiąc za kraty i zbliżając się w ten sposób do Mrocznego, który przez cały czas miał wychyloną głowę przez więzienie. „Nie wierzę Ci. W przeniesieniu nas do innej krainy musisz mieć jakiś ukryty podstęp."

„Zgadza się." Pokiwał twierdząco głową, pozytywnie zaskoczony umiejętnościami Reginy, których, bądź co bądź, nauczyła się od niego. „Mam do załatwienia parę spraw w tamtej krainie. Poza tym – tam jeszcze mnie nie znają, może być ciekawie." Postukał palcami o kraty, denerwując w ten sposób Reginę, która z naburmuszonym wyrazem twarzy odeszła na parę metrów od celi. „Lubię, jak się wściekasz. Jesteś taka władcza, ale zarazem nieprzewidywalna. Jestem z Ciebie dumny."

„Lepiej daj mi tę klątwę." Odpowiedziała pod nosem Regina, a on pogrzebał chwilę w głębokich kieszeniach, wyjmując mały zwój papieru. Królowa podeszła do niego, wystawiając w stronę pergaminu rękę, gdy Rumple zdołał szybko go zabrać i tylko się zaśmiał. „Czego znowu chcesz?"

„Tylko prosta przysługa." Regina wzruszyła ramionami, gotowa na każdą zachciankę Mrocznego. „W tej nowej krainie… chcę być potężny. Chcę mieć władzę nad wszystkimi, oprócz Ciebie oczywiście. Chcę być postrachem na ulicach, chcę, żeby wszyscy się mnie bali."

„Nie wysiliłeś się za bardzo, wiesz o tym?" Zła Królowa zmrużyła oczy, szukając w jego rogówkach ukrytego podstępu. „Zgoda." I Mroczny rzucił w jej stronę zwój, który to szybko odwiązała i przeczytała krótką klątwę. Zaskoczona była jej treścią, ale zwinęła ją równie szybko i odwróciła się na pięcie, zostawiając rozbawionego Rumplestiltskina w podziemiach zamku Królewicza Uroczego i Królewny Śnieżki, którzy nie mieli pojęcia o spotkaniu swych dwóch największych wrogów.

„Do zobaczenia w innym świecie!" Zdołał jeszcze za nią krzyknąć Mroczny, gdy ta zniknęła w fioletowej chmurze, przenosząc się na najwyższy szczyt w krainie.

Nareszcie osiągnie to, czego pragnęła od tak dawna. W końcu Królewna Śnieżka i jej Królewicz nie będą w stanie odebrać jej władzy. Teraz to Zła Królowa będzie nad nimi wszystkimi panowała. A ta mała złodziejka będzie miała swoją nauczkę. Nauczy się, że nie zadziera się z Reginą. Nie odbiera się jej tego, co jest dla niej najważniejsze. Może to, co miała zamiar zrobić, było infantylne i samolubne, ale czuła, że w świecie, w którym się znajdą, będzie ta jedyna osoba, na której jej zależy. Daniel. Wiele razy próbowała go odnaleźć, wysłać się do innych krain, ale jej magia była zbyt słaba. Jedynie z pomogą klątwy była w stanie to uczynić. Odczytała na głos trzy razy klątwę z pergaminu, a wokół niej pojawiła się najbardziej intensywna fioletowa chmura, jaką widziała. Tym razem nie ona się przenosiła, tylko cała kraina. Zaśmiała się szyderczo, będąc dumna z tego, co zrobiła. Widziała powoli znikających ludzi, widziała gasnący ogień w miasteczku, widziała wzburzone fale. W końcu ledwo usłyszała panikę wywołaną w zamku Królewicza i Królewny Śnieżki i nastała błoga cisza. Woda nie płynęła, las nie szumiał, nikt nie ciął drzew w okolicy. Pozostały zwierzęta, które nie wydawały żadnych dźwięków, pasąc się w najlepsze na pastwiskach. Regina zamknęła oczy, napawając się ciszą. Wzięła do ręki pierścień od Daniela, który był jej talizmanem w życiu i przyłożyła do ust, wzdychając ciężko.

„Za niedługo… Za naprawdę niedługo się odnajdziemy. Wierzę w to, czuję to." Szepnęła i chmura czarnej magii pochłonęła i jej ciało.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Regina obudziła się, słysząc nieznajome pomruki i stukania na zewnątrz. Otworzywszy oczy, zauważyła, że znajduje się w innym miejscu, niż ostatnio. Zaskoczyły ją zapachy róż i rumianku, unoszące się w pomieszczeniu. Rozglądnęła się wokół, zwracając uwagę na kremowe ściany, duże okno z balkonem i ogromne łóżko z satynową pościelą. Wszystko to jednak było takie… proste, zwykłe. Podeszła do okna, patrząc na małe, stare miasteczko. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się wszystkie najważniejsze ulice, a po prawej rozciągał się las, który przypomniał jej ten z rodzinnego miasta i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Otworzyła szafę, w której znalazła tysiące garsonek, mocno krojonych spodni i prostych sukienek. Ubrała jedną z nich, czarną zakrywającą połowę uda, i przeglądając się w lustrze, dopiero w tym momencie zauważyła, że zaszła zmiana w jej wyglądzie. Jej piękne, długie, kruczoczarne włosy, zostały skrócone aż do połowy szyi. Przejechała palcami po nich, czując ich miękkość i stwierdziła, że podoba jej się ten wygląd. Wiedziała, że jako pani burmistrz musi wyglądać z powagą i dostojnie.

Gdy wyszła z ogromnego domu, w którym mieszkała, znalazła się na szarej, smutnej ulicy, po której nikt się nie poruszał. Na chodniku stał czarny, elegancki samochód, prawdopodobnie należący do niej. Wsiadłaby do niego i spróbowałaby ruszyć tę zaskakująco wyglądającą maszynę, gdyby nie była ciekawa reakcji mieszkańców na otaczający świat. Ruszyła więc do centrum, rozglądając się zafascynowana tym, co udało jej się stworzyć. Przypomniała sobie o magii, więc spróbowała utworzyć w dłoni małą kulę ognia, ale to na nic się zdało. Czary tutaj nie działały, co w pewnym sensie ją zastanawiało. Była ciekawa, co by się stało, gdyby przekroczyła granicę miasta.

Centrum jakby tętniło życiem. Przez ulice przechodzili kolejni mieszkańcy, nieświadomi swej historii. Regina uśmiechnęła się władczo na widok form, jakie przyjęło społeczeństwo. I tak minęła Czerwonego Kapturka i jej Babcię jako kelnerkę i założycielkę restauracji; Gepetto jako stolarza, co w sumie nie było dla niej zaskoczeniem; Rumple jako właściciela większości posiadłości w mieście i Jiminiego Cricket jako psychoterapeutę. Każdy mieszkaniec, widząc ją, kłaniał się delikatnie i witał, a ona widziała ich strach, który tak bardzo jej się spodobał. Rozglądając się po miejscu, jaki zdołała stworzyć, nagle poczuła, że ktoś na nią wpada.

„Przepraszam, pani burmistrz. Naprawdę nie chciałam. To był przypadek…" usłyszała potok słów i zauważyła, że tą osobą nie był nikt inny, niż Królewna Śnieżka. Uśmiechnęła się, wzruszona tym, że dziewczyna również została bez połowy włosów, ale przede wszystkim – okazywała tak wielki szacunek Reginie. Westchnęła, by się uspokoić i uśmiechnęła delikatnie.

„Ależ nic się nie stało… Mary Margaret." Przypomniała sobie, że w tej krainie ludzie nazywają się inaczej, by nie mogli wzbudzić wspomnień o swojej przeszłości.

„Naprawdę?" Mary Margaret była wyraźnie zdziwiona reakcją pani burmistrz, więc Regina zaśmiała się głośno, niedowierzając, że ten świat jest tak idealny.

„Jak mogłabym Cię obwiniać o coś takiego?" znowu się do niej uśmiechnęła i widziała, że panna Blanchard nie wiedziała, jak reagować na tę sytuację. „A tak właściwie… mam do Ciebie sprawę. Chodź ze mną." I skierowały się razem w stronę szpitala. Tam udały się na oddział intensywnej terapii, mijając Victora Frankensteina pod postacią dr Whale'a. Regina nie mogła przestać napawać się dziełem, jaki udało jej się stworzyć. Zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy podeszły razem z Mary Margaret do odizolowanej sali w szpitalu. Na jedynym łóżku w pokoju leżał młody mężczyzna z mocno zarysowanymi konturami twarzy i lekkim zarostem, a całe jego ciało podłączone było do mnóstwa maszyn, które cicho pikały.

„Czy znasz tego mężczyznę?" Regina spojrzała na pannę Blanchard, oczekując odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna wyglądała jakby mocno próbowała sobie przypomnieć skąd mogłaby go znać, jednak w końcu pokręciła głową.

„Niestety, nie przypominam sobie. Dlaczego o to pytasz?"

„Ot tak." Odpowiedziała szybko Regina. „Od dawna szukam jego rodziny. Myślałam, że będziesz coś na ten temat wiedzieć. No cóż, szkoda." Odwróciła się na pięcie, wiedząc jednak, że Mary Margaret z ciekawością spogląda na mężczyznę i wyszła ze szpitala.

Skierowała się w stronę swego domu, by wziąć samochód i udać się na granicę miasta. Z nieukrywaną radością odkryła, że wraz z przybyciem do tego miejsca, zostały w niej wpojone wszystkie niezbędne umiejętności, by zachowywać się jak cywilizowany człowiek – w tym jazda samochodem. Chwilę potem już tam była. Podchodząc do znaku „Witamy w Storybrooke" poczuła niespotykaną falę energii, która na moment ją obezwładniła. Na wysokości oznaczenia miasta wystawiła powoli rękę, sprawdzając dostępność do innych miejscowości. Niestety, fala energii odbiła ją w ułamku sekundy i Regina wylądowała na ziemi, słysząc szum w uszach. Podniosła się na łokciach, czując łzy w oczach. Zrozumiała, że nawet przeniesienie wszystkich do innej krainy poszło na marne. I tak nie odnajdzie Daniela. Może tu przebywać ile chce, ale poza granice miasta nie może wyjechać. A co za tym idzie – nikt nie może. Z jednej strony była z siebie ogromnie zadowolona, że była na tyle potężna, by stworzyć coś takiego. Jednak świadomość, że po tym wszystkim nie odnajdzie Daniela i nie rzuci się w jego ramiona sprawiała, że czuła się bezsilna. Dlaczego zawsze musi mieć pod górkę? Dlaczego życie ciągle rzuca jej kłody pod nogi? Nigdy nie miała łatwo i wygląda na to, że tak pozostanie do końca. Podniosła się obolała i bezsilna, podchodząc jeszcze raz i czując na nowo falę energii. Nie dotykała jej jednak, tylko spojrzała dalej, widząc asfaltową drogę aż po horyzont i zalesione tereny. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza.

_I tak Cię znajdę._


	10. Chapter 10

_**To znowu ja z kolejnym rozdziałem. Nie zanudzam, sama powinnam zanurkować w kodeksie drogowym (jutro teoretyczny), ale od południa siedzę w mojej nowej zabawce - Photoshopie, i tworzę. Dlatego teraz muszę już naprawdę się spiąć, by zdać! :D**_

* * *

_28 lat później_

Burmistrz niewielkiego miasteczka w stanie Maine wbiegła przerażona do szpitala, kierując się w stronę oddziału intensywnej terapii. Przed nią biegła młoda kobieta o kręconych blond włosach, które podczas ruchu falowały w dwie strony. Emma Swan. Kobieta odwróciła głowę w stronę Reginy, rzucając w nią piorunami. Z jednej strony rozumiała jej zachowanie, z drugiej jednak mogła obwiniać tylko siebie. To dla niej burmistrz Mills przygotowała zatruty deser, po którym raz na zawsze by się jej pozbyła. Blondynka była jedynie jej utrapieniem, którego nie potrafiła wyeliminować. Pojawiła się tutaj nagle, wraz z adoptowanym synem Reginy - Henrym i namieszała w spokojnym życiu miasteczka. W Storybrooke zaczęły dziać się niespotykane rzeczy, i sama niegdyś Zła Królowa nie potrafiła ich unieszkodliwić. Panna Swan miała w sobie coś, czego nie potrafiła powstrzymać sama pani burmistrz. Ale widząc ją pierwszy raz wiedziała, że przyniesie tylko kłopoty. Dlatego też obie znalazły się w szpitalu. Deser, który był zrobiony specjalnie dla Emmy, zjadł Henry i wylądował w szpitalu z śpiączką. Regina wiedziała, jakie skutki mogą wywołać jej zatrute jabłka, ale nie miała pojęcia jak je usunąć z przełyku czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób powstrzymać od letargu. Wbiegły do oddzielonej sali, w której niegdyś leżał David Nolan. Na łóżku leżał blady Henry, jego twarz była spokojna i opanowana, więc wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się obudzić.

„Przykro mi. Nie mogliśmy już nic zrobić." Szepnął dr Whale, podchodząc do Reginy i kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. „To koniec." Burmistrz spojrzała na pielęgniarkę, która odłączała wszystkie urządzenia, a po jej policzku spłynęło kilka łez. Przez przeszklone oczy widziała, jak Emma podchodzi do ich wspólnego syna i zaczyna płakać. Regina odwróciła się do doktora i położyła głowę na jego klatce, potem zaś poczuła mocny uścisk i znowu się rozpłakała. Co ja zrobiłam… – pomyślała, trzęsąc się z rozpaczy.

„Kocham Cię, Henry." Usłyszała prawie niewyraźny szept Emmy i odwróciła się, widząc Swan całującą czoło chłopca. Nagle przez pokój przeszła niewidoczna, ale odczuwalna fala, sprawiając, że Henry podniósł się na łóżku i zaczął kasłać.

„Ja też Cię kocham, mamo." Uśmiechnął się do zapłakanej Emmy, która z niedowierzaniem poprawiła jego włosy. Potem spojrzał na Reginę, która stała z otwartymi ustami.

„Udało Ci się." Szepnęła, podchodząc do nich i łapiąc rękę syna, jednak ciągle patrząc na blondynkę. „To Ty jesteś Wybawicielką." Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niej niewyraźnie, jakby sama nie wierzyła, że jest osobą, która złamała klątwę. W szpitalu dało się słyszeć niedowierzające rozmowy, gdy wszyscy zebrali się przy oddzielonej sali, piorunując wzrokiem Reginę. Czarnowłosa stanęła jak wryta, widząc podchodzącego do niej dr Whale'a.

„To wszystko przez Ciebie." Szepnął przez zaciśnięte zęby. „To Ty nas tutaj wysłałaś. Teraz klątwa jest złamana, wyślij nas z powrotem!" Do burmistrz w tym samym momencie w końcu wszystko dotarło. Klątwa została złamana, on ma całkowitą rację. Emma pojawiła się tutaj nie przez przypadek. Miała wszystkim pomóc. Miała pomóc Reginie. Spojrzała na pannę Swan, która uśmiechała się do syna, patrzącego jednak twardo na przybraną matkę. Ta zerwała się szybko do biegu, zręcznie unikając wściekłych mieszkańców. Po chwili znalazła się na głównej ulicy miasteczka, gdy zauważyła ogromną fioletową chmurę nadciągającą znad horyzontu. Pochłaniając Reginę, dodała jej dawno niewyczuwalnej mocy, na co uśmiechnęła się radośnie, tworząc w dłoni małą kulę ognia. Jeszcze chwila i wszystko wróci do normy – pomyślała nad wyraz szczęśliwa i pobiegła do sklepu Golda.

„Gold." Powiedziała stanowczo, przekraczając próg drzwi i widząc go w tym samym miejscu, co zawsze – naprzeciwko wejścia. Uśmiechnął się do niej pod nosem, wycierając starą szmatką srebrny miecz i schował do jednej z dolnych komód.

„Coś czuję, że ruch w sklepie będzie bardziej natężony niż zazwyczaj."

„Przede wszystkim – czy Ty przed chwilą nie przywróciłeś magii do Storybrooke?" Zapytała nieco ciekawa Regina, błądząc jednak wzrokiem po przedmiotach znajdujących się w sklepie.

„Magia jest mi potrzebna w życiu. Tobie chyba też, tak sądzę." Wzruszył ramionami, przeczyścił blat szmatką i oparł się o niego. „Co się tu sprowadza?"

„Mam do Ciebie sprawę." Mruknęła, podchodząc do szklanego wrzeciona i okręcając go kilka razy.

„Proszę, proszę. Zła Królowa prosi mnie o przysługę!" Zaśmiał się tak, jak miał to w zwyczaju Rumple i westchnął szybko. „Więc? Czekam na sugestię." Regina zdjęła pierścień od Daniela i złapała go w palce, patrząc na niego chwilę. Gold pokręcił tylko z głową zdegustowany. „Dalej łudzisz się, że go odnajdziesz? Nie byłbym tego taki pewny."

„Nawet się nie waż tak mówić." Regina syknęła, wściekle wymierzając do niego palcem.

„Wasza Wysokość, proszę się tak nie gorączkować!" Podniósł szybko ręce, potem jednak zaczął śmiać się do rozpuku. Regina zdołała tylko przekręcić oczami i oprzeć się o główny blat. „Tylko mówię. Klątwa nie działała poza granice Storybrooke, a jak wszystkim wiadomo, on tu na pewno nie przebywa. A minęło już sporo lat od tego wydarzenia, nie sądzisz? W najlepszym wypadku może już nie żyć."

„Warto spróbować." Gold pokręcił tylko głową i oboje podeszli do szklanego wrzeciona w kształcie kuli, które miało pokazać miejsce pobytu Daniela. Regina przyłożyła wskazujący palec do igły, po czym z jego opuszka zaczęła kapać krwistoczerwona ciecz. Jedną kropelkę bezwładnie rzuciła na szklaną kulę, która zaczęła się szybko obracać, gdy wskazała czerwony obiekt na mapie USA.

„No proszę, Lewiston. To tylko kilka godzin stąd samochodem." Gold spojrzał na kobietę, która była wyraźnie zadowolona, a zarazem wzruszona, patrząc na pulsujący punkt. „Przeznaczenie, co?"

„Mimo wszystko, nadal nie mogę przekroczyć granicy Storybrooke." I powycierała chusteczką kapiącą jeszcze krew z palca. Gold odwrócił się szybko na pięcie z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

„Kto powiedział, że nie możesz? Z pomocą magii już wszystko możesz." Żachnął się dumny i wyjął z tylnej szafki mały flakonik, w którym znajdowała się błękitna ciecz. Ruszył niedbale ręką, a płyn rozświetlił się na chwilę, co dodało mu magicznych właściwości. „Wystarczy, że kilka kropli eliksiru wylejesz na przedmiot związany z Danielem - a oboje wiemy, co Ci się z nim kojarzy – i wtedy będziesz mogła przekroczyć granicę." Rumplestiltskin wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku pierścienia od Daniela, gdy Regina spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

„Jesteś pewny, że to zadziała?" Podała mu obrączkę, a on wylał na nią kilka kropel eliksiru. Pierścień – jak wcześniej sama ciecz – rozświetlił się na chwilę, by pozostać w tym samym kształcie i kolorze.

„Szczerze? Jesteś królikiem doświadczalnym w tej kwestii." Regina pomyślała, że jeśli nie spróbuje, to nigdy się nie dowie, czy to zadziała. Dlatego uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wzięła do ręki obrączkę, chwilę potem ją zakładając na serdeczny palec. Wychodząc, usłyszała za sobą zadowolonego Golda. „Tylko uważaj na siebie! A! I nie zapomnij, że jesteś mi winna przysługę!" I wyszła ze sklepu, kierując się do domu, by przygotować się do wyjazdu.

* * *

Czarny, urzędowy samochód powoli zbliżał się do granic Storybrooke. Regina, kierując pojazdem, minęła zalesiony teren, w większości dysponujący sosnami i świerkami. Wiedziała, że gdzieś w jego głębi, na niedawno wybudowanym placu zabaw, bawi się jej adoptowany syn, który dzień po przebudzeniu ze śpiączki nie wyobrażał sobie nie spędzić czasu w tamtym miejscu. Czuła, że będzie za nim tęsknić, bo kocha go bardziej, niż przypuszczała kiedyś. Henry stał się dla niej zastępstwem za Daniela, bez którego nie wyobrażała sobie życia. Jednak widząc okazję, jaka się przed nią ukazała i nie myśląc trzeźwo, postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę.

Zwolniła jeszcze bardziej, widząc znak kończący miejscowość i zamknęła na chwilę oczy, by odetchnąć ciężko. Zacisnęła dłoń, na której znajdowała się obrączka od Daniela i przekroczyła niewidzialną linię miasta. Jej ciałem wstrząsnęła zaskakująca energia, sprawiająca, że Regina poczuła się nieswojo. Miała wrażenie, że cała jej moc zostaje powoli zamykana w tajemnej skrzynce, podobnej do tych, w których kolekcjonowała serca. Zacisnęła jednak mocniej kierownicę i postanowiła się nie poddawać, widząc w tylnym lusterku już w oddali znak zapraszający do miasta. Kierowała się długą, asfaltową drogą, która od czasu do czasu miała rozwidlenia, ale według znaków informujących Lewiston znajdowało się przed nią. Nie jechało jej się ciężko, pomijając nawroty energii, wysysającej jej moc. W tych momentach czuła zawroty głowy lub nie mogła przez chwilę oddychać, dlatego starała się jechać na tyle wolno, by nadal mieć panowanie nad samochodem.

Gdy nie musiała walczyć z niespodziewanymi skutkami wyjazdu ze Storybrooke, starała się podziwiać widoki, jakie mijała. I tak po prawej stronie zaobserwowała ogromne, lazurowe jezioro, które aż prosiło się, żeby do niego wejść. Nad nim zauważyła latające łabędzie, które zręcznie lądowały na tafli wody i potem spokojnie płynęły. Potem wjechała w tereny, na których rosły tylko dęby i lipy, mieniące się różnymi kolorami w blasku powoli zachodzącego słońca. W pewnym momencie musiała przejechać przez rondo, na środku którego stała przepiękna, bladozielona wierzba płacząca, zarejestrowana jako pomnik przyrody. Wszystkie te krajobrazy sprawiały, że miała ochotę ciągle je podziwiać, gdy nagle zwróciła uwagę na tabliczkę informującą o wjeździe do miasta. Lewiston. Serce zaczęło jej mocniej bić i znowu zabrakło jej oddechu, tym razem z podniecenia, a zarazem przerażenia.

Dopiero teraz do niej doszło, że Daniel może okazać się kimś innym. Może być już mężem jakiejś pięknej brunetki, mieć cudowną gromadę dzieci, a nawet wnucząt. Samo wyobrażenie o idealnej rodzinie sprawiło, że poczuła się nieswojo. Co, jeśli on jej nie pamięta? Co, jeśli pamięta, ale dawno już jej nie kocha? Co, jeśli nie będzie chciał z nią porozmawiać? Co, jeśli ją kocha i tylko namiesza w życiu spokojnej rodziny? Wszystkie te pytania i brak odpowiedzi na nie wywołały co raz więcej wątpliwości co do jej przybycia. Miała już ochotę zawrócić, ale duma zaważyła nad przerażeniem i postanowiła dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.

Podjeżdżając pod ulicę, którą wskazało wrzeciono – te wynalazki Golda to naprawdę pomocna rzecz – zadzwoniła do jednego z mieszkań, ale nikt nie odebrał. Zadzwoniła jeszcze kilka razy, ale zrozumiała za pierwszym, że nikogo nie ma w domu, jednak chciała być tego w stu procentach pewna. Stojąc tak chwilę i zastanawiając się, co mogłaby zrobić, zaczepiła ją przyjaźnie wyglądająca starsza kobieta, która w tym momencie wyszła z klatki. Oznajmiła, że jest sąsiadką Daniela i jest prawie pewna, że mężczyzna znajduje się na obrzeżach miasta. Na pytanie Reginy gdzie dokładnie i dlaczego akurat tam się znajduje, staruszka nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Czarnowłosa zauważyła, że jej rozmówczyni jest bardzo schorowana i porusza się z balkonikiem, więc na pewno miała problemy i z pamięcią. Podziękowała jej serdecznie i pomogła zejść z kilku schodków, by potem skierować się w stronę samochodu.

Kompletnie nie znała tego miasta, ale dzięki pomocy mieszkańców, których raz po raz się pytała o drogę, znalazła się na skraju miasta. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego Daniel mógłby się tu znajdować, gdyż jedyne, co tutaj się znajdowało, to mała restauracja. Cały teren był zalesiony, a w pewnym momencie został przecięty przez błękitną rzekę. Nie było tu żadnych zabudowań i wyglądało na to, jakby wyjeżdżała z miasta. Była już noc, wokół ciemno i nie miała żadnego zakwaterowania. Postanowiła więc zawrócić, gdy uderzyła ją kolejna fala energii, tym razem najsilniejsza i straciła panowanie nad samochodem. Próbowała złapać za kierownicę, ale jej ręce zaczęły się nienaturalnie trząść i zamazał się jej obraz. Miała wrażenie, że samochód w pewnym momencie podskoczył, gdy w coś uderzył i zarzuciło nią do przodu, uderzywszy mocno w kierownicę. Usłyszała głośny zgrzyt karoserii i nagle w samochodzie zrobiło się niesamowicie ciasno. Nie potrafiła określić co się stało, gdyż potworny ból na łuku brwiowym i w śledzionie nie pozwalał jej na otworzenie oczu. Zacisnęła mocno zęby, nie mogąc skupić się na otaczającym świecie. Zastanawiała się co tak właściwie się stało. Od dawna nie miała nawrotów, więc myślała, że jest to przejściowy proces. Teraz doszło do niej, że cały ten wyjazd to jedna wielka porażka. Oprócz nieznalezienia Daniela, spowodowała również wypadek. Po co jej to wszystko było? Mogła spokojnie zostać w Storybrooke i bawić się z Henrym. Mimo, że mieszkańcy byli co najmniej wściekli na nią za klątwę, to było niczym w porównaniu z fiaskiem tego dnia. Spróbowała odpiąć pasy, ale prawa ręka również odmówiła jej posłuszeństwa. Świetnie – pomyślała poirytowana – co jeszcze mnie dzisiaj spotka? Zaczęło ją ogarniać znużenie, gdy ktoś delikatnie otworzył drzwi od kierowcy.

„Słyszy mnie pa… Nie wierzę… Regina?" Rozpoznała głos, który wydawał jej się bardzo znajomy. Otworzyła powoli oczy i gdy wzrok przyzwyczaił się do czerwono-niebieskich błysków w pobliżu, dopiero zauważyła kontury twarzy.

„Daniel." Szepnęła pełna ulgi i bólu, zaczynając płakać. „Nareszcie." I zaczęło mocno kaszleć.

„Spokojnie, jesteś już bezpieczna." Powiedział głośniej, ale nadal niepewnie. Wziął ją na ramiona, a ona zdołała tylko zamknąć oczy. Udało jej się. Nareszcie go znalazła. Mimo, że musiała poświęcić swoje zdrowie, udało jej się.

Daniel zaniósł ją do karetki, która stała niedaleko, a sanitariusze położyli ją na noszach, wjeżdżając nimi do ambulansu. Mężczyzna, na zwrócenie uwagi prawdopodobnie swojego przełożonego, wykrzyczał coś głośno i usiadł koło niej, łącząc swoją dłoń z jej. Regina w końcu poczuła się spokojna. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Daniel ma na sobie strój strażacki i właśnie zdejmował hełm. Co więcej, wyglądał, jakby widzieli się wczoraj. Nie był staruszkiem, może przybyło mu trochę zmarszczek, ale nie spodziewała się takiego widoku. Jak to możliwe? – pomyślała, ale duża dawka morfiny spowodowała, że szybko zasnęła.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chwilowo w nieco złym humorze, wstawiam kolejny rozdział, z którego w sumie jestem naprawdę dumna.  
**_**_Muszę niestety dodać, że zbliżamy się do końca tego opowiadania. Dlatego mój mózg zaczął pracować na pełnych obrotach i zaczęłam pisać kolejne opowiadanie, które właśnie się ukazało. Zapraszam serdecznie do przeczytania "Loss Is The Second Option", który znajdziecie na moim profilu ;)_**

**_Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, sugestie, zapraszam na mojego tumblra. Moja nazwa to: then-love-again :)_**

* * *

Obudziła się w białym, sterylnym pokoju z dużym oknem, wychodzącym na nieznane jej wzgórze. Pierwsze, co rozpoznała bez otwierania oczu, to nieprzyjemne pikanie sprzętów szpitalnych przy dość szerokim łóżku. Oprócz tego w pomieszczeniu było niesamowicie cicho. Otwierając oczy, zauważyła kabelki różnej maści, podłączone do jej żył. Poczuła, że jej ruchy są ograniczone ze względu na wszystkie urządzenia, ale i ból w okolicach brzucha i klatki piersiowej. Ciężko jej się oddychało. Widziała, że nad jej łóżkiem wisi maska tlenowa, która musiała być używana kilka minut temu, gdyż w jej środku znajdowało się jeszcze kilka kropelek wody. Miała wrażenie, jakby wszystkie funkcje życiowe prócz tych związanych z trzeźwym myśleniem, zostały w niej wyłączone. Próbowała podnieść rękę, ale poczuła ciepłą dłoń i powiodła wzrokiem, próbując zidentyfikować właściciela. Zwróciła uwagę na skórzaną opaskę, wykonaną z czarnego rzemyka i miała wrażenie, że kiedyś ją już widziała. Spojrzała jednak na twarz towarzysza i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Przy łóżku siedział Daniel, patrząc na nią oczami pełnymi troski. Pogłaskał ją po głowie delikatnie, zakładając kilka kosmyków jej włosów za ucho.

„Zmieniłaś się." Zauważył mężczyzna, ukazując dwa równe rzędy śnieżnobiałych zębów. „Ale i tak wszędzie bym Cię rozpoznał." Znowu poczuła silny ucisk w klatce piersiowej i wskazała szybko na szklankę wody, która stała na nocnej szafce nieopodal. Daniel pomógł jej podnieść głowę i przytrzymał kubek, by mogła ugasić pragnienie. „Lekarz powiedział, że takie napady będą częste. Pamiętasz, kiedy pierwszy raz się obudziłaś?" Pokręciła powoli głową, czując skurcz w kręgach szyjnych. „Więc chyba nie pamiętasz tego, że w pewnym momencie zatrzymały Ci się funkcje życiowe…" na te słowa wyraźnie posmutniał, a do Reginy doszło, że musiał przy tym być przez cały czas. „Lekarzom udało się je przywrócić i od tego czasu ciągle się przebudzasz. Dopiero teraz masz tego świadomość?" Regina podniosła się delikatnie na łokciach i poprawiła na łóżku, opierając się o jego oparcie i pokręciła głową. Uśmiechnął się do niej współczująco i wplótł palce w jej dłoń. Poczuła się spokojna, że Daniel jest przy niej i troszczy się o nią. Spojrzała na jego twarz, która prawie w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Tylko szczęka jakby trochę się wydłużyła, a oczy przybrały nie błękitny, a szary kolor.

„Powinieneś już nie żyć." Szepnęła, jakby to siebie, ale on to doskonale usłyszał i zrobił pytającą minę. „To znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle…" westchnęła, wiedząc, że będzie musiała dużo mu wytłumaczyć. „W którym roku pojawiłeś się w tym świecie?"

„To były lata 60… Końcówka lat 60."

„I miałeś wtedy dwadzieścia sześć lat. Minęło co najmniej pięćdziesiąt lat od tego wydarzenia. A Ty się nie zmieniłeś."

„Ty też." Zauważył, ale powiedział to jakby do siebie, mocno się nad czymś zastanawiając.

„U mnie to wygląda trochę inaczej." I rozglądając się po pokoju szybko, zaczęła opowiadać historię swojego życia. Opowiedziała ze szczegółami o ślubie z Mikołajem, dążeniu do władzy i tytule Złej Królowej. Potem z lekką niechęcią przeszła do historii klątwy i przeniesienia do Storybrooke w Maine. Był to początek lat siedemdziesiąt. Nikt nie pamiętał o swojej przeszłości, a czas się zatrzymał, co bardzo ją cieszyło. Jednak po trzydziestu kilku latach monotonii była na siebie wściekła za wysłanie mieszkańców do tego miasta. Nagle w Storybrooke pojawiła się Wybawicielka – Emma Swan. Zlikwidowała klątwę i uratowała wszystkich. Na koniec Regina stwierdziła, że stworzyła tę klątwę tylko i wyłącznie, by odnaleźć Daniela. Tylko tym się kierowała w całym swoim życiu. Daniel spojrzał niepewnie na skórzaną opaskę na nadgarstku i przekręcił ją kilka razy.

„To możliwe, żeby… osoba, która nie przebywała w tym momencie w Zaczarowanym Lesie, też mogła być… zaklęta?"

„Teoretycznie nie. Chyba, że ta zaklęta posiadała coś, co należało do osoby w innym świecie." Regina wypaliła szybko, nie zwracając uwagę na konsternację Daniela. Mężczyzna bawił się niepewnie opaską na nadgarstku, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. „Tak naprawdę nie rozumiem jednego – jak udało Ci się zatrzymać starzenie? To nie możliwe, chyba że właśnie…" Czarnowłosa spojrzała wnikliwie na opaskę, po czym przed oczami pojawił jej się obraz starej Gertrudy, która zrobiła podobną, gdy Regina miała zaledwie dziesięć lat. Przypomniała sobie, że służąca podarowała jej ten drobiazg w sekrecie, wiedząc jaki byłby gniew ze strony królowej Cory, gdyby dowiedziała się o spoufalaniu się służby z rodziną królewską. Młoda dziewczyna dumnie ją nosiła do czasu, gdy pewnego dnia ją zgubiła. „Skąd to masz?" Wskazała na skórzany przedmiot, który nie dawał jej spokoju.

„To wszystko wyjaśnia." Powiedział do siebie i spojrzał na Reginę radośnie. W jego oczach pojawiła się euforia i przytulił ją delikatnie, uważając na jej poobijane ciało. Potem usiadł ponownie na krześle i wziął głęboki oddech. „Dzień przed Twoim wyjazdem do Niebezpiecznego Królestwa, zostawiłaś to na łóżku w stajni. Miałem zamiar Ci to oddać, ale wydarzyło się wtedy tak dużo, że kompletnie zapomniałem. Gdy nie wracałaś z podróży, z nerwów zwyczajnie to założyłem, nie zważając na to, do kogo należy. Potem Cora wysłała mnie tutaj. Przenosząc się w to miejsce, opaska na moment zrobiła się ciaśniejsza i zabłysła delikatnym światłem. Myślałem, że to normalne podczas takiego transportu. Na początku wylądowałem w Melbourne. Mieszkałem tam około dziesięć lat, gdy ludzie zaczęli zastanawiać się, dlaczego się nie zmieniam. Oni starzeli się, mieli co raz większe problemy ze zdrowiem, a ja byłem taki sam. Przeniosłem się do Nowego Yorku, potem Waszyngtonu i postanowiłem zasiedlić się w stanie Maine. Tu mieszkałem w Sanford, Portland i teraz w Lewiston. Pięćdziesiąt lat starałem się nie rzucać w oczy. Pięćdziesiąt lat zastanawiałem się, dlaczego się nie starzeję. Kiedyś stwierdziłem, że spowodowane to jest przejściem przez portal. Ale to przez tą opaskę. Mogłem w każdej chwili ją zdjąć, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Pięćdziesiąt lat…" spojrzał na Reginę, której twarz była cała we łzach. To tylko i wyłącznie przeznaczenie – pomyślała i mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń. Nic nie działo się bez przyczyny. Wystarczyło zdjąć klątwę.

„To… niesamowite." Zdołała tylko powiedzieć.

„Opaska należała do Ciebie. Osoby, która rzuciła klątwę. Niesamowite, ile rzeczy może zdziałać magia."

„Miłość." Odpowiedziała mu szybko. „Prawdziwa miłość jest największą magią ze wszystkich. Tego nauczyła mnie osoba, którą kochałam pięćdziesiąt lat temu. I którą kocham nadal." Przymknęła powieki, starając się uporać z bólem w klatce piersiowej. Położyła głowę na poduszce, wycieńczona nowymi informacjami. Postanowiła sobie, że gdy wróci do zdrowia, z całego serca podziękuje Emmie Swan. Pozwoli jej na widywanie się z Henrym i na mieszkanie w Storybrooke. Zmieni się. Zmieni się w stosunku do mieszkańców i jej syna. Zrobi to z miłości. Bo w końcu ją odzyskała.

„Odpocznij. Jeszcze będzie czas, byśmy porozmawiali. Pójdę do lekarza i zapytam o te powikłania. Wrócę niedługo." Wstał, ale Regina przytrzymała mocniej jego rękę.

„Musimy jak najszybciej wrócić do Storybrooke." Powiedziała na tyle stanowczo, na ile mogła. „Moja moc z dnia na dzień słabnie i wyniszcza mnie od środka." Szepnęła, czując że powoli zasypia.

„Zobaczę, co da się zrobić." Zbliżył się do niej i złożył pocałunek na jej ustach. Serce zabiło mu mocniej i gdy Regina zasnęła, kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzku. Czekał na to pięćdziesiąt lat. I nadal nie wierzył, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

* * *

Daniel wiedział, że każda minuta może być cenna. Widział po twarzy Reginy, jak wielki ból sprawia jej uporanie się ze słabnącą magią - a co za tym idzie – nasilającymi się atakami. Starał się prowadzić samochód ostrożnie, ale i szybko. Pojawienie się Storybrooke na mapie wywołało u niego mieszane uczucia. Nigdy nie interesował się tym miastem do momentu spotkania z Reginą. Wiedział o nim naprawdę niewiele, ale starał się być pozytywnie nastawiony. Jedyny strach, jaki miał, to przed spotkaniem z Henrym. Nie wiedział jak się zachować w jego towarzystwie, nie wiedział, jaki on jest. Regina zapewniała go, że to chodzący ideał, więc trzymał się tylko tej myśli. Po dwugodzinnej drodze zauważył w oddali znak Storybrooke i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Minął go i spojrzał na Reginę, która w tym momencie złapała głęboki wdech i kazała mu się zatrzymać. Zjechał na pobocze, a ona wysiadła szybko z samochodu, stając na środku drogi i łapiąc powietrze. Zbliżył się do niej i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, dodając otuchy, by po chwili kiwnęła kilka razy głową i uśmiechnęła się.

„Już dobrze. Wszystko wróciło do normy." Złapała jego dłoń i spojrzała na horyzont. „Witaj w Storybrooke, kochanie." I zbliżyła się do niego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. „Mam nadzieję, że Ci się tu spodoba." Pocałował ją, nadal będąc zachwyconym tym, jak rozłąka wpłynęła na ich uczucie. Wsiedli do samochodu i pojechali wzdłuż ulicy. Wjechali do miasteczka, które nie różniło się niczym od innych, w których mieszkał – typowe, amerykańskie miejsce. Wszystko jednak wyglądało, jakby było wyrwane z lat 70 – proste, masywne zabudowania z białych belek, spadziste dachy i ogródki na każdym kroku. Takie miejsca widywał, gdy został przeniesiony do tego świata. Budowle kojarzyły mu się tylko i wyłącznie z trudnym okresem przystosowania się do nowego życia, więc przyspieszył trochę, starając się nie patrzeć na krajobrazy. Regina wskazała mu dom, pod który chwilę potem podjechali i dziewczyna zauważyła charakterystycznego żółtego garbusa Emmy.

„Wiedziałam, że wszystkich tu zastanę." Szepnęła zadowolona Regina i skierowali się w stronę wejściowych drzwi. Znaleźli się na drewnianej klatce, w której na samym środku stały metalowe, masywne schody i wspięli się po nich na pierwsze piętro. Już przed dużymi, starymi drzwiami Regina usłyszała wesoły śmiech Henrego i zapukała szybko, odwracając się do Daniela szybko i obdarowując go uśmiechem ulgi.

„Regina…" usłyszała, widząc w progu Mary Margaret, która zakryła usta dłonią. „Co Ci się stało?" Spojrzała na liczne blizny na twarzy i rękach pani burmistrz, gdy przeszła wzrokiem na wysokiego bruneta i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Nie pytała jednak o nic, tylko wpuściła ich do środka. Znaleźli się w dosyć małym, ale przytulnym mieszkaniu. Ściany były w kolorze beżu, a meble wykonane były tylko i wyłącznie z jasnego drewna. Po prawej stronie znajdowała się kanapa i dwa fotele w białym kolorze, na środku stała mała kuchnia, a po lewej otwarta na całe pomieszczenie sypialnia z białymi firanami. Prawie przy drzwiach stały szare schody, po których właśnie zbiegał Henry z uśmiechem na twarzy. Widząc przybraną matkę, przystanął zdezorientowany. Tak samo zareagowała Emma, zatrzymując się przy synu i David, mąż Mary Margaret, przy swojej żonie. Regina zdołała się tylko uśmiechnąć.

„Co się stało?" Zapytała po długiej ciszy Emma. Była bardziej zainteresowana mężczyzną, który widocznie nie mógł się odnaleźć w tłumie gapiów, ale trzymał się blisko Reginy, ujmując jej dłoń. Nie chciała jednak sprawć wrażenie za bardzo ciekawskiej, więc widząc stłuczoną rękę i twarz pani burmistrz, postanowiła zagadać.

„To długa historia." Odpowiedziała mimochodem Regina i spojrzała na Daniela. „Pozwólcie mi przedstawić – to jest Daniel, mój… narzeczony." I ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń, widząc jego radosne ogniki w oczach. Mary Margaret spojrzała na męża, córkę i wnuka. Każdy z nich znał historię sprzed objęcia tronu w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że Regina zdoła kiedykolwiek odnaleźć ukochanego. A jednak jej się udało. Mary Margaret klasnęła wesoło w dłonie.

„Chyba trzeba to uczcić!" i zaproponowała lampkę wina dla każdego. W tym momencie David zagaił do lekko zmieszanego Daniela całą tą sytuacją. Po chwili obaj śmiali się z jakiegoś żartu, opowiedzianego przez księcia. Regina obserwowała narzeczonego z widoczną ulgą na twarzy, gdy poczuła mocny ścisk w talii. Do jej ciała przyległ Henry, który zamknął oczy i zaczął płakać. Obok stała Emma z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

„Henry, skarbie, nic mi nie jest." Szepnęła mu do włosów i pocałowała czule w czubek głowy.

„Martwiłem się o Ciebie. Wszyscy się o Ciebie martwiliśmy. Mimo wszystko – jesteśmy rodziną, nie możemy się nie martwić." Odpowiedział jej Henry z łamiącym się głosem. Regina położyła brodę na jego włosach i zauważyła akceptujący uśmiech na twarzy Emmy. Potem poczuła, że reszta zgromadzonych osób im się przygląda.

„Chciałabym Wam wszystkim coś powiedzieć." Powiedziała odważnie, łapiąc głęboki oddech. Henry odsunął się od niej, ale wplótł palce w jej dłoń. To samo zrobił z dłonią Emmy. „Przede wszystkim muszę Was przeprosić. Za wszystko. Za rzucenie klątwy, za każdy najmniejszy ból, jaki w Was wywołałam. Przez całe moje życie szukałam szczęścia. Nie mogąc go odnaleźć, mściłam się na ludziach, którzy na to nie zasługiwali." Tu spojrzała na zaskoczoną Mary Margaret, a potem uśmiechnęła się do Daniela. „Gdy odnalazłam to szczęście, zrozumiałam jak wiele złego wyrządziłam. Chcę, żebyście mi wybaczyli. Rozumiem, że może to byś trudne, ale z każdym dniem będę starała…" zwróciła uwagę, że Mary Margaret zaczyna płakać, więc podeszła do niej i po prostu przytuliła. Brunetka na początku nie wiedziała jak zareagować, ale po chwili odwzajemniła uścisk. „U ciebie mam największy dług, Śnieżko. Nie spłacę go chyba do końca życia!" i wszyscy zaśmiali się, a Mary Margaret pokręciła tylko głową ze łzami w oczach. „No i Emma." Dodała Regina, odwracając się do blondynki, która przez cały czas stała z założonymi rękoma przy drzwiach. „Gdyby nie ja, miałabyś normalne dzieciństwo. Ale gdyby nie Ty, byłabym wciąż taka sama każdego dnia. Jesteś Wybawicielką, zniszczyłaś klątwę, to prawda. Ale przede wszystkim wybawiłaś moją duszę od zguby." Uśmiechnęły się do siebie życzliwie. „Jestem szczęśliwa, że Was wszystkich mam, naprawdę. Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie, jakie dajecie mi szczęście." Nastała chwila ciszy, gdy za plecami Reginy rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk otwieranego wina. Mary Margaret rozlała do kieliszków czerwoną substancję i krzyknęła radośnie.

„Za Reginę!" i wszyscy podeszli po swoją karafkę, stukając się wesoło. Usiedli na kanapach, zajadając się ciastem, które Mary Margaret wyjęła z lodówki. Każde z nich opowiadało ciekawe historie i nareszcie wszyscy dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie.

Najlepszym twórcą opowieści i ich narratorem okazał się Daniel, którego przez pięćdziesiąt lat spotkało naprawdę wiele zaskakujących rzeczy. Opowiedział na przykład o pierwszej jeździe samochodem, która skończyła się odpadnięciem przedniego koła. Następnie pochwalił się historią o zakupie pierwszego komputera i pomoc starszej babci w jego obsłudze. Na koniec przypomniał sobie wszystkie kobiety, które z zachwytem reagowały na stwierdzenie: „_jestem strażakiem_". Regina, która siedziała po jego lewej stronie, była wyraźnie niezadowolona z bogatego życia towarzyskiego narzeczonego. Daniel, kończąc opowieść, starał się udobruchać Reginę i gdy ta była nieustępliwa, po prostu ją pocałował. Wszystkie historie spotykały się z ogromnymi salwami śmiechu.

Mills cieszyło to, że jej narzeczony tak szybko zaaklimatyzował się w towarzystwie jej rodziny. _Rodzina_. To słowo zabrzmiało tak obco w myślach Reginy. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miała prawdziwej rodziny. Od dzieciństwa mogła polegać tylko na tacie. Matka się nią nie interesowała. Znajdowała przyjaciół w służbie, co spotykało się z gniewem Cory. Potem pojawił się Daniel, który zastąpił jej każdego członka rodziny. Gdy zaginął, poczuła się naprawdę samotna. Ukazywała tę samotność przez wszechogarniającą złość i krzywdziła tym ludzi. A oni mimo wszystko jej wybaczyli.

W tym momencie na Reginie położył się Henry i wtulił w nią jak małe dziecko. Czarnowłosa parsknęła śmiechem i pogłaskała go po głowie, tuląc mocniej do siebie. Zauważyła ciekawski wzrok Emmy, która siedziała naprzeciwko. Od południa zachowywała się bardzo tajemniczo, i mimo że Regina bardzo chciała wiedzieć, co ją gryzie, Swan zamknęła się w sobie na dobre. Patrzyła jednak z pewnym bólem, ale i radością na Henrego i Reginę, więc czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niej życzliwie. Wtedy poczuła dłoń Daniela na ramieniu i odwróciła się do niego.

„Myślę, że już na nas czas." Powiedział, patrząc z troską na śpiącego Henrego. Zgromadzeni zaśmiali się cicho, by nie budzić dziecka, a Daniel wziął go od Reginy i zaniósł do sypialni. Mary Margaret i David zaczęli sprzątać ze stołu, gdy do czarnowłosej przysiadła się Emma.

„Ciężko mi w ogóle o tym mówić…" szepnęła, spuszczając wzrok. Regina spojrzała jeszcze na Daniela, który w tym momencie kładł Henrego na łóżku i zrobiła pytającą minę. „Muszę wyjechać." Spojrzała zszokowana na blondynkę, która z nerwów wyginała sobie palce. „Narobiło się parę spraw związanych z mieszkaniem i pracą w Bostonie, więc muszę tam wrócić."

„To chyba nie zajmie Ci dłużej niż kilka tygodni?"

„Regina, ja chyba nie wracam." Emma zauważyła zaskoczenie rozmówczyni i westchnęła. „Nie zrozum mnie źle, muszę sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie. To wszystko wydaje się takie nierealne. Jeszcze rok temu nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że mój syn żyje, a teraz stałam się Wybawicielką."

„Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że uciekasz przed… chwałą?"

„Nie jestem tym typem, Regina. Jestem samotnikiem. Starałam się jak mogę, ale to zbyt wiele."

„Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Henry Ci tego nie wybaczy? Że oni Ci tego nie wybaczą?" I wskazała na ich rodziców. Emma wstała, widząc zbliżającego się do nich Daniela.

„Wszystko będzie dobrze!" Powiedziała z lekkim optymizmem i pożegnała się. Regina uścisnęła przyjaźnie Mary Margaret i Davida, by wejść do sypialni, w której spał Henry i złożyć pocałunek na jego czole. Bała się jego reakcji na wieść o wyjeździe prawdziwej matki. Wiedziała, jak może się zachować, w końcu znała go już dziesięć lat. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie blado i razem z Danielem skierowali się w stronę samochodu.

Podróż trwała niewiele ponad pięć minut i znaleźli się pod willą Reginy. Dom z zewnątrz był wzorowany na romański styl, utrzymany w białym i czarnym kolorze. Wokoło rozciągał się zielony trawnik z równo przystrzyżonymi krzakami i kilkoma porcelanowymi misami róż. Daniel był pozytywnie zaskoczony pięknem i prostotą willi wewnątrz. Była duża, przestronna i pachniała świeżo ściętymi kwiatami oraz jabłkami. Na środku stał ogromny, dębowy stół z ręcznie zdobionymi krzesłami. Po prawej stronie widział kuchnię i pięknie błyszczące akcesoria wraz z lodówką. Po lewej stronie rozciągały się szerokie, bukowe schody, które półkolem prowadziły na pierwsze piętro. Regina złapała dłoń Daniela, który stał z otwartymi ustami i zachichotała cicho.

„Rozgość się. Ja wezmę szybką kąpiel i już do Ciebie wracam." Szepnęła mu do ucha i wskazała na drzwi sypialni, znikając w pomieszczeniu obok nich. Daniel niepewnie przechylił klamkę w drzwiach i przekroczył próg sypialni, pokrytej ciemnością. Zapalił lampkę, stojącą na szafce nocnej i przejechał wzrokiem po umeblowaniu. Na środku pokoju stało duże łóżko, na którym leżała satynowa, błękitna pościel. Obok zauważył kolejne drzwi, które prowadziły do garderoby. Wychodząc z niej, podszedł do szerokiego okna, które było zasłonięte firanami. Odsłonił je i przed nim rozciągnął się widok na całe Storybrooke. Po prawej stronie widział las, który w świetle księżyca szumiał złowrogo, co przypomniało mu samotne podróże do domu w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Po lewej stronie mieściło się stare miasteczko, a nad nim ukazywał się najwyższy punkt w mieście – wąska wieża zegarowa. Stał tak chwilę, patrząc bezinteresownie na poruszające się wskazówki w zegarze, gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. W progu stała Regina, ubrana w ciemnoszary, satynowy szlafrok i uśmiechała się do niego zadziornie. Jej włosy i szyja były jeszcze wilgotne, ale raczej nie zwróciła na to uwagę i podeszła do niego, zarzucając ręce na jego szyję.

„I jak Ci się podoba?"

„Jest… przepiękna. Nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszej willi." Zaśmiała się głośno, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Daniela.

„E tam, żadna rewelacja. Ja widziałam piękniejsze rzeczy. A raczej osoby. Całkiem przystojne osoby, które strasznie mnie pociągały." Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała mu do ucha i pocałowała go namiętnie. On położył dłonie na jej talii i zbliżył do siebie, słysząc jęk, wydobywający się z ust Reginy. Oderwał na chwilę usta, by spojrzeć na wszystkie rany na twarzy ukochanej. Zaczął wodzić palcem po łuku brwiowym, policzku, aż zatrzymał się nad górną wargą i dotknął ledwo zauważalnego znamienia.

„Pamiętam to." Powiedział, przyglądając się ranie. „Najgorszy dzień mojego życia." Szepnął, całując delikatnie znamię. Potem znowu zaczęli się obsypywać pocałunkami, aż znaleźli się w łóżku.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ja zabieram się w końcu za OUAT panel z Comic Con, a Was zapraszam do następnego rozdziału :)_**

Minęło kilka dni od przyjazdu Reginy i Daniela do Storybrooke. Mieszkańcy z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem i zaskoczeniem przyglądali się zmianie charakteru pani burmistrz. Z oschłej, pełnej sceptycyzmu panny Mills, zamieniła się w osobę wypełnioną ciepłem i uczciwością. Na każdym kroku pomagała ludziom, starała się ich wspierać w podjętych decyzjach i rozwiązywać problemy. Mieszkańcy byli świadomi tego, że tę zmianę wprowadził tylko i wyłącznie Daniel, który również wydawał się pozytywną osobą. Ludzie uwielbiali patrzeć na nową parę w miasteczku, która nie odstępowała się na krok, trzymając się za ręce i ukazując sobie uczucia.

Zdarzało się, że Regina miała pełne ręce roboty w ratuszu i nie znajdowała w ogóle czasu dla ukochanego, więc Daniel postanowił poszukać odpowiedniej pracy dla siebie. Wcześniej pracował jako strażak, dlatego i tym razem chciał spróbować. Udał się więc do jedynej jednostki straży pożarnej w mieście i złożył podanie o pracę. Następnego dnia zadzwonił do niego starszy brygadier i z radością oświadczył, że jest im potrzebna jeszcze jedna para rąk. Daniel przypomniał sobie wtedy jak rozpoczęła się jego strażacka kariera. Zaczęło się niewinnie – w parku odbywały się pokazy strażackie z okazji Dnia Dziecka. Daniel, będąc w tej krainie dopiero kilka tygodni, jedynie w parku znajdował ukojenie i schron przed miastowym zgiełkiem. Oglądając roześmiane dzieci i odważnych strażaków, postanowił dowiedzieć się więcej o tej pracy. Podszedł do jednego ze strażaków i z czystej ciekawości podpytał go o wykonywane czynności. Pytany również zainteresował się Danielem, twierdząc na koniec, że widzi w nim potencjał i chciałby zobaczyć go następnego dnia w jednostce. Były stajenny przeszedł fizycznie męczące szkolenie, ale był zadowolony, że znalazł dla siebie ciekawą pracę. Przez następne kilka lat uratował kilka tysięcy ludzi i zwierząt z płonących domów i skoczył o kilka stopni strażackich wzwyż. W każdym mieście jego wyczyny spotykały się z pozytywnymi reakcjami i wysokimi wynagrodzeniami. Chwaliło się go za niespotykaną odwagę i umiejętność wychodzenia z opresji. Daniel wiedział, że te cechy odziedziczył po ojcu.

W Storybrooke zbliżały się wybory na nowego burmistrza. Oprócz panny Mills kandydował Sindey Glass, redaktor naczelny miejscowej gazety, ale wiadome było, że głosowanie wygra Regina. I to nie ze względu na to, że bali się jej gniewu. Teraz cenili jej uczciwość i radosne nastawienie do życia, które każdemu się udzielało. Regina postanowiła, że tego dnia może dłużej pospać – kampania była gotowa, ulotki zostały wywieszone, a papierkowa robota była w całości przestudiowana. Dlatego Daniel wstał wcześniej, by zrobić ukochanej pyszne śniadanie. Wybrał się więc do centrum na małe zakupy, gdy zatrzymał się przy sklepie jubilerskim. Od dawna myślał o ponownych oświadczynach. Pierwsze nie wyglądały tak, jak wcześniej sobie postanowił. Poza tym – minęło wiele lat, a oni nadal nie myśleli o ślubie. Może ponowne oświadczyny przyspieszyłyby te proces? – Pomyślał pełen nadziei Daniel i wszedł do sklepu.

„Witam szanownego pana Daniela!" Z małego kantorka wyszedł starszy, posiwiały mężczyzna z równo przystrzyżoną bródką. Uśmiechał się do niego życzliwie, podchodząc do lady. Spojrzał pytająco na Daniela, ale wyczytując wszystko z jego oczu, począł szperać w oszklonych gablotach. Na stole położył trzy pierścionki zaręczynowe w pięknych, granatowych pudełkach. „Jak dla mnie, wszystkie idealnie pasują do pani burmistrz." Oświadczył, gestem ręki zapraszając do lady. Daniel przyjrzał się pierścionkom. Wszystkie były ze szczerego srebra, tyle że każdy różnił się kamieniem szlachetnym: pierwszy posiadał czysty brylant, drugi granatowy odcień szafiru, a trzeci krwisty rubin. Daniel wiedział, że każdy przypadłby Reginie do gustu. Ciągle jednak wpatrywał się z krwistą czerwień ostatniego pierścionka, od której nie można było oderwać wzroku. Rubin przypomina kolor jabłoni, która stoi w ogródku. To jest również ulubiony kolor Reginy. Kupił go więc i postanowił wręczyć go jak najszybciej.

Przyszedł do domu i zabrał się za przygotowanie wystawnego śniadania. Słyszał krzątanie w łazience, więc starał się robić wszystko szybko. Obok lekko przypieczonych grzanek, ulubionego owocu Reginy i jajek, położył różę i pudełko z pierścionkiem. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z efektu końcowego, gdy usłyszał przyspieszony krok Reginy.

„Daniel!" Krzyknęła, wbiegając z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy do kuchni i rzucając mu się na szyję. Zakrył ciałem przygotowane śniadanie, by nie zepsuć niespodzianki. Puściła go i stanęła przed nim dumna, wymachując małym przedmiotem przed jego twarzą. Daniel szybko schował do kieszeni granatowe pudełko i obdarował ukochaną pytającym spojrzeniem.

„Jestem w ciąży!" Pisnęła radośnie i podała mu test ciążowy. Daniel z drgającymi dłońmi złapał za biały przedmiot. Przyjrzał się małej etykietce w środku, która pokazywała dwie grube, czerwone kreski i spojrzał na Reginę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zbliżył dłoń do ust i pokręcił niedowierzająco głową. Po policzku Reginy spłynęła pojedyncza łza i wtuliła się w niego.

„Jesteś w ciąży…" szepnął do siebie, czując, że w kącikach oczu zbierają mu się łzy. Przytulił ją mocniej i pocałował w czubek głowy. „Będziemy mieli dziecko."

„Od kilku dni nie czułam się za dobrze. Musiałam to sprawdzić. Okazało się, że nasze marzenia się właśnie spełniają." Odsunęła się od niego i złapała jego dłoń. Opuszkami palców przejechał do jej delikatnej skórze na twarzy i uśmiechnął się czule.

„Nareszcie." I przybliżył jej twarz, by ją pocałować. Stali tak przez chwilę, napawając się swoim widokiem, gdy Regina westchnęła bezgłośnie i odsunęła się od niego.

„Muszę już iść do pracy." Pocałowała go szybko i odwróciła się na pięcie. Stanęła jednak w progu kuchni i odwróciła się do Daniela, trzymając dłoń na brzuchu. „Kocham Cię."

„Ja Ciebie bardziej." Regina przechyliła głowę, kiwając nią złośliwie. Potem przesłała mu buziaka i wyszła z domu.

* * *

Jak na złość, tego dnia w Ratuszu nic się nie działo. Wszystkie sprawy związane z wyborami zostały zakończone i jedyne, na co czekała Regina, to dzień głosowania. Znudzona całodziennym siedzeniem przy biurku, wstała z krzesła i podeszła do okna, patrząc na uśmiechających się do siebie ludzi i jadące po drodze samochody. Był piękny, słoneczny dzień, bez ani jednego chmury na niebie. Wiał lekki wiatr, który widziała jedynie w lesie, którym poruszał delikatnie. Okolica wydawała się spokojna, mimo lekkiego ruchu na ulicy. Zegar wybił godzinę siedemnastą. Regina pomyślała o Danielu, który teraz prawdopodobnie również był w pracy. Położyła dłoń na brzuchu, wiedząc doskonale o istocie, która się tam znajduje.

Tak bardzo pragnęli dziecka, od zawsze. Ich pierwszą rozmową na ten temat była ta na Hebanowym Wzgórzu. Siedzieli wtedy blisko siebie, patrząc z zachwytem na zachodzące słońce. Regina miała wrażenie, jakby ta rozmowa przebiegła wczoraj. Wyraźnie widziała zachwycający uśmiech Daniela jako odpowiedź na pytanie o dzieci. Powiedział jej wtedy, że nieważne ile będzie miał dzieci – ważne, by ich matką była osoba, którą prawdziwie kocha. Wtedy się w nim zakochała. Widziała w nim idealnego męża i ojca. Wszystko ułożyło się w jedną całość. Marzyła o tym, by być tylko i wyłącznie z nim. I skrupulatnie do tego dążyła całe swoje życie.

Regina z lekkim uśmiechem przekręciła pierścionek zaręczynowy na jej palcu. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją telefon, który rozdzwonił się na jej biurku. Widząc imię osoby na wyświetlaczu, uśmiechnęła się.

„Cześć kochanie, jak w pracy?"

„_Nudno, jak zwykle. Ale mimo wszystko lubię tę robotę."_ Usłyszała melodyjny śmiech w słuchawce i również się zaśmiała.

„Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak mi jest nudno. Zbliżają się wybory, a ja w natłoku zajęć… liczę samochody na ulicy." Mruknęła, wykorzystując swoją ulubioną broń – sarkazm.

„_Wykorzystaj to podczas przemówienia po wygranej. Zobaczysz, że ludzie będą zadowoleni z tego, że ich burmistrz wie, ile jest samochodów w mieście!_" Znowu się zaśmiali, a potem nastała chwila ciszy. Regina w tle usłyszała podniesione głosy i domyśliła się, że Daniel jest wzywany. „_Muszę kończyć. Jakiś nagły przypadek. Kocham Cię!_" Regina miała już odłożyć słuchawkę, gdy usłyszała jeszcze swoje imię. „_Regina! Jesteś tam, halo_?"

„Jestem, jestem."

_„Co powiesz na kolację U Babci? Nie chcę, byś się nadwyrężała. Poza tym, musimy coś uczcić._" Regina uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i kiwnęła głową.

„Czemu nie? Może o dziewiętnastej? Mam wszystko załatwić?"

„_Nie kłopocz się, już wszystko załatwiłem. Okej, teraz naprawdę muszę lecieć. Nadal Cię kocham!_"

„Spróbowałbyś nie!" i odłożyła słuchawkę w świetnym nastroju.

Wzięła do ręki krwistoczerwone jabłko i popatrzyła na nie przez chwilę. Owoc ten niegdyś był znakiem rozpoznawczym Reginy – kolor przypominał krew, której rozlew tak bardzo lubiła. Teraz z obrzydzeniem wpatrywała się na jabłko, które przypominało jej o mrocznej przeszłości. W tym momencie miała wszystkich, których wcześniej tak bardzo potrzebowała: kochającego narzeczonego, wspaniałego syna i fantastycznych przyjaciół. Zyskała nawet znacznie więcej. Prócz oczywiście pozytywnego stosunku mieszkańców do jej osoby, spodziewała się dziecka. Ta wiadomość dawała jej niesamowitą radość, którą chciała się dzielić z ludźmi.

Miała już wyjść, by udać się do domu i przebrać na kolację, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się Emma. Miała na sobie swój znak rozpoznawczy – czerwoną, skórzaną kurtkę, a pod nią biały podkoszulek. Długie kozaki podkreślały jej zgrabne nogi, a włosy związała w kucyka, wydłużając optycznie twarz. Uśmiechnęła się do Reginy blado i usiadła po drugiej stronie biurka. Siedziały tak chwilę, patrząc sobie przyjaźnie w oczy, gdy Emma spuściła wzrok.

„Mimo wszystko, ciężko jest się rozstawać." Mruknęła, patrząc na swoje palce u rąk. Regina oparła ręką głowę i bacznie się jej przyjrzała. Stwierdziła, że blondynka musiała nabawić się wielu problemów, gdyż prócz pojawienia się delikatnych zmarszczek na młodej cerze, jej oczy przybrały odcień szarości, co w połączeniu z intensywną zielenią dawało zastanawiający efekt.

„Pożegnaj się z Henrym." Zaproponowała Regina, opierając się wygodnie na krześle.

„Nie mogę, nie wybaczy mi tego."

„Ucieczki tym bardziej Ci nie wybaczy."

„Łatwo tak powiedzieć, gdy nie wiesz…"

„Emma." Powiedziała stanowczo Regina, patrząc na nią wymownie. „Przecież wiesz, że mogę Ci pomóc. Jestem na takim stanowisku, a nie innym, znam niektórych ludzi – ważnych ludzi. Jeśli wpadłaś w kłopoty, to w tym momencie wystawiam do Ciebie pomocną dłoń. Wystarczy, że podzielisz się ze mną tym problemem."

„Chodzi o to, że… Mam wrażenie, że życie tutaj nie jest mi pisane. Tracę wszystkich najważniejszych dla mnie ludzi. Najpierw strata Grahama, potem zamiana Augusta… Coś musi być ze mną nie tak, skoro bezustannie mam pod górę."

„Nie rozumiem." Regina wstała, podchodząc do okna i założyła ręce na klatce. „Przede wszystkim odnalazłaś rodziców. Mary Margaret i David to dwie najbardziej kochają ce na świecie osoby. Po drugie – Henry, Twój syn, odnalazł Cię po wielu latach, bo… nie był szczęśliwy ze mną." Westchnęła cicho i przełknęła gromadzącą się gulę w gardle. Przeszłość dawała jej się we znaki, ale nie potrafiła wszystkiego wytłumaczyć blondynce. „Śmierć Grahama to po części moja wina. Tak samo było z Augustem. Możesz być zła tylko na mnie. To ja zniszczyłam Ci życie." Po policzku Reginy spłynęła łza, co zauważyła Emma. Zaskoczona reakcją przyjaciółki, podeszła do niej i ją przytuliła.

„Mój Boże, Regina, nie gniewam się na Ciebie. To nie byłaś Ty, to rządza zemsty Tobą kierowała. Teraz jesteś całkowicie inna, jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Co w Ciebie wstąpiło, że płaczesz!?" Regina zaśmiała się przez łzy i spojrzała na swój brzuch.

„To chyba… To chyba hormony, tak sądzę." Emma podążyła za wzrokiem czarnowłosej i po chwili wydała radosny pisk, rzucając się Reginie na szyję. „Teraz masz prawdziwy powód, żeby zostać. W końcu musisz zostać matką chrzestną tego dziecka!"

„Gina, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę!" odsunęły się od siebie, a Emma ścisnęła przyjaźnie nadgarstek towarzyszki. „Obiecuję, że przyjadę na chrzciny. Na chrzciny, Wasz ślub, pierwsze urodziny dziecka… Ale muszę odetchnąć. Musisz mnie zrozumieć."

„Tylko porozmawiaj z Henrym. Twój wyjazd będzie dla niego wiele znaczył. Za chwilę będzie w domu, spotkaj się z nim. Przynajmniej nie będziesz miała wyrzutów sumienia."

„Masz rację." Emma wyraźnie wzruszyła się, patrząc na stanowczą, ale zatroskaną twarz przyjaciółki i słysząc ważne słowa. „Będę za Tobą tęsknić, Gina."

„Ja za Tobą bardziej, Em." Obie momentalnie zaczęły płakać, a chwilę potem śmiać się ze swojej bezsensowności. „Dzwoń do nas kiedy będziesz miała na to ochotę."

„Ty też! Chcę dokładnie wiedzieć, jak rozwija się moja chrześnica." Regina spojrzała na nią pytającą, a Emma zdołała tylko zaśmiać się radośnie. „Mam dziwne przeczucie, że to będzie dziewczynka." Ścisnęły się na koniec i blondynka zniknęła w drzwiach do holu. Chwilę potem Regina pomachała jej przez okno i przez moment śledziła jak specyficzny, żółty garbus znika za horyzontem.

Dopiero teraz rzuciła okiem na wieżę zegarową, która wskazywała chwilę przed dziewiętnastą. Zaskoczona późną porą, poprawiła się i swoją długą do kolan, niebieską sukienkę na ramiączkach i wyszła z Ratusza, zamykając ze sobą drzwi. Na ulicy było zastanawiająco cicho, jakby wszyscy nagle postanowili przesiedzieć wieczór w domu. Było przyjemnie ciepło, więc Regina zrzuciła marynarkę z ramion i złapała ją w dłoń. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy w oddali zauważyła znajomą restaurację. Otworzyła drzwi i zwróciła uwagę, że U Babci znajdują się praktycznie wszyscy mieszkańcy Storybrooke. Stoły były odsunięte do ścian, a znajomi stanęli w półokręgu, na środku którego zauważyła Daniela. Był ubrany w białą koszulę z czarnym krawatem i garniturowe spodnie. Regina, lekko zmieszana, spojrzała na każdą postać osobno, zatrzymując wzrok na ukochanym.

„Regino Mills." Zaczął oficjalnie Daniel, wychodząc przed szereg. „Nie od dziś, i nie od wczoraj wiesz o tym, że jesteś miłością mojego życia. Nasza obecność w tym świecie nie była usłana różami, co więcej, zawsze wpadaliśmy w tarapaty, ale bezustannie byliśmy razem. I chcę, by tak pozostało do końca mojego, i Twojego życia. Nie dane mi było poprosić Cię o to tak, jak chciałem, więc robię to teraz, w obecności przyjaciół, znajomych i mieszkańców Storybrooke. A więc pytam Cię, Regino Mills…" w tym momencie ukląkł i wystawił przed siebie granatowe pudełko, otwierając je z uśmiechem na twarzy. „…Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?" Regina zdołała tylko zakryć usta dłonią. Spojrzała na zgromadzonych wokół ludzi, którzy kiwali do niej głowami, a ona się wzruszyła.

„Tak." Szepnęła, podchodząc do widocznie pewnego siebie Daniela. „Chyba nie spodziewasz się innego słowa. Tak, po stokroć tak!" w restauracji rozbrzmiały gromkie brawa i wiwaty. W tym momencie mężczyzna zakładał rubinowy pierścionek na serdeczny palec ukochanej, zostawiając jednak pierwszą obrączkę na swoim miejscu. Wstał i pocałował ją, tuląc mocno do siebie. „Chciałem to zrobić rano, bez publiki, ale sama rozumiesz." Szepnął jej czule do ucha.

„To dla mnie zbyt wiele jak na jeden dzień." Przetarła mokry policzek od łez i spojrzała na radosną twarz Daniela. „Przed chwilą była u mnie Emma. Wyjechała. Obiecała, że w miarę możliwości będzie wracać, ale… nie jestem tego pewna." Uśmiechnął się do niej współczująco i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. „Do tego… prawdziwe zaręczyny, ciąża…"

„Jesteś w ciąży?" ktoś, kto stał niedaleko zaręczonej pary, usłyszał ostatnie słowa czarnowłosej i wybuchł nieopanowaną radością. „Słuchajcie, Regina jest w ciąży!" krzyknął, a w restauracji rozbrzmiały kolejne wiwaty. „Za Reginę i Daniela!" wszyscy podnieśli kieliszki z winem, a wywołani zdołali się tylko głośno zaśmiać.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I jesteśmy w przełomowym momencie w tym opowiadaniu. Po czasie widzę ile błędów językowych popełniłam, ale zostawiam to jak jest, wystarczy, że zawiera to, co chciałam przekazać. Miłego czytania!_**

* * *

W rezydencji pani burmistrz panowała grobowa cisza. Nie było słychać rozmów, śmiechów czy odgłosów podczas używania podstawowych urządzeń w domu. Rolety w oknach były na wpół zamknięte, co dodawało odrobinę tajemniczości. Co chwilę jednak z kuchni dobiegał dźwięk przewracania kolejnych stron gazety. Zegar ścienny wybił godzinę piętnastą. Słońce zdołało pojawić się na najwyższym punkcie na niebie i tego dnia było tak niemiłosiernie gorąco, że mieszkańcy nie mieli zamiaru wystawiać nosa za drzwi mieszkań.

Z zewnątrz można było usłyszeć radosne rozmowy dzieci, które właśnie wracały ze szkoły. Znad gazety pojawiła się twarz Reginy, która od dłuższego czasu wertowała ślubny magazyn. Słysząc piskliwe głosiki za oknami, uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wiedząc doskonale, że zaraz u progu drzwi pojawi się Henry. Na pewno będzie głodny, więc zrobi jego ulubioną lasagne i wspólnie zjedzą posiłek, opowiadając sobie o wydarzeniach, które ich spotkały. Regina westchnęła ciężko, domyślając się, że tak jednak nie będzie. Od wyjazdu Emmy, Henry zamknął się w sobie i nie jest już tym samym jedenastolatkiem, co poprzednio. Regina wiedziała, że bardzo zbliżył się do dziewczyny o blond włosach i mocno doświadczył rozłąki z biologiczną matką. Czarnowłosa uważała pannę Swan na najbliższą przyjaciółkę, ale w tej sytuacji była na nią wściekła, że jednak z nim nie porozmawiała, a co za tym idzie – okłamała ją. Była też zła na siebie, gdyż nie potrafiła poprawić humoru synowi. Nawet gdyby zrobiła z nim placek z jabłkami, którego chłopiec tak uwielbia; gdyby spędziła z nim cały dzień, co już nieraz uczyniła – jego nastrój będzie ciągle taki sam. Regina postanowiła, że porozmawia z synem ostatni raz, a jeśli to nie zadziała – zostawi go w spokoju aż do momentu, w którym pogodzi się z wyjazdem Emmy. Pokiwała do siebie głową i wróciła do magazynu.

Od kilku tygodni razem z Danielem gorączkowo przygotowywali się do ślubu. Postanowili pobrać się w połowie wakacji, które zbliżały się nieubłaganie. Zostały niespełna dwa miesiące, a Regina nie była w ogóle przygotowana. Sprawy związane z udekorowaniem kościoła i sali weselnej były prawie gotowe, natomiast największym problemem okazał się wybór sukni ślubnej. Co raz większy brzuszek z nienarodzonym dzieckiem sprawiał, że z dnia na dzień koncepcja na temat sukienki zmieniała się diametralnie. Dlatego siedziała teraz w kompletnej ciszy, przeglądając kolejne suknie dla ciężarnych. Daniel przez te kilka miesięcy zdołał zauważyć, że nastroje narzeczonej zmieniają się z godziny na godzinę, więc dzisiaj postanowił jej nie denerwować i ulotnił się na posterunek policji, by pomóc Davidowi w papierkowej robocie. Regina zaśmiała się w duchu, wiedząc, że teraz lepiej z nią nie zadzierać, gdy poczuła delikatne kopnięcie w brzuch. Położyła rękę w tymże miejscu i wzięła głęboki wdech.

W przeciągu kilku miesięcy brzuch bardzo szybko się powiększył. Delikatnie zaokrągloną część ciała nie dało się już zakryć, sprawiając, że co dzień przynajmniej godzinę przed pracą spotykała mieszkańców, którzy z ogromną troską pytali o zdrowie i przebiegającą ciążę. Regina czuła się wspaniale. Ani razu nie miała porannych mdłości, z dzieckiem było wszystko w porządku, tyle że huśtawka nastrojów była u niej porządkiem dziennym. Najbliższa rodzina przyzwyczaiła się już do tego i wiedzą, kiedy odpuścić, a kiedy po prostu ją przytulić. Od niedawna dziecko zaczęło ją kopać, co sprawiało radość, ale i delikatny ból. Ochłonąwszy po ruchu dziecka, usłyszała trzaskanie drzwiami i odrzuciła na bok magazyn, zakładając kosmyk włosa za ucho. U progu drzwi pojawił się Henry z niepoukładanymi od wiatru włosami i plecakiem zarzuconym na ramię.

„Cześć, mamo." Uśmiechnął się do niej i usiadł obok niej. „Co robisz?"

„Jesteś głodny? Zrobiłabym lasagne, albo placek z jabłkami." Henry pokręcił przecząco głową i oparł brodę o blat, przy którym siedzieli. Regina wyraźnie posmutniała, widząc smutek na twarzy syna.

„Jak się miewa moja siostrzyczka?" zapytał Reginę, ale patrzył wprost na brzuch matki.

„Powiem Ci, że… Zaraz. Nie wiadomo czy to będzie chłopiec, czy dziewczynka."

„Emma mi powiedziała." Powiedział to prawie szeptem, a jego oczy zalały się łzami, więc odwrócił się w stronę okna. „Dzwoniła wczoraj wieczorem."

„Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?" zapytała jednak takim głosem, jakby mu współczuła i pogłaskała po głowie.

„Nie chciałem Was budzić, już spaliście." Odrzekł i spojrzał w oczy matki. „Powiedziała, że nie potrafi tutaj wrócić, ale chce, bym ją odwiedził. Ponoć kogoś odnalazła i chciałaby mnie z nim przedstawić."

„Henry…" Regina znała tę osobę. To był Neal, ojciec Henrego. Dlatego Emma wyjechała. Nie mogła patrzeć w oczy synowi wiedząc, że go okłamała w sprawie ojca. Chciała go odnaleźć i odkupić winy u dziecka. Wtedy przeprowadziły ostatnią rozmowę. Panna Swan zadzwoniła do Reginy kilka dni po wyjeździe. Opowiedziała o prawdziwym powodzie wyjazdu i stwierdziła, że przykład czarnowłosej pokazał jej, że jeśli ktoś chce odnaleźć kogoś bliskiego, to wystarczy kierować się sercem. Emma, zapytała przez przyjaciółkę o to, czy porozmawiała z synem, odburknęła przecząco. Wtedy Regina, nabuzowana huśtawką nastrojów, wykrzyczała wszystkie swoje żale. Od tego czasu żadna nie zadzwoniła, żadna nie miała zamiaru przepraszać. Regina spojrzała na syna i zrezygnowała z opowiedzenia mu tejże historii. „Jeśli chcesz jechać, to wiesz, że Cię nie trzymam. Ale skarbie, życie nie wydaje się takie łatwe, jak sobie wyobrażasz. Emma może pokazać Ci coś, czego nie chcesz zobaczyć. Czy jesteś na to gotowy?"

„Ufam jej. W końcu to moja matka."

„Każda matka troszczy się o swoją pociechę." Pogłaskała go czule po policzku i westchnęła.

„Dam sobie radę." Powiedział stanowczo i spojrzał na magazyn, który leżał nieopodal. Wziął go do ręki i zaczął przeglądać zaciekawiony. Po chwili zatrzymał się na jednej ze stron i odwrócił gazetę tak, by Regina mogła zobaczyć to, co jej pokazuje. „Ta będzie idealna." Wskazał na jedną z sukni, a Regina uśmiechnęła się radośnie do syna i go przytuliła.

* * *

Tego dnia w miasteczku miało się odbyć najważniejsze wydarzenie roku – ślub burmistrz Storybrooke. Mieszkańcy podekscytowani kręcili się po okolicy, wymieniając się oczekiwaniami co do hucznego zawarcia związku małżeńskiego i kupując skromne prezenty. Była piękna, słoneczna pogoda, dlatego ludzie wychodzili na ulicę w krótkich sukienkach o delikatnych kolorach i szortach z cienkimi koszulami. Tylko jedna osoba odróżniała się, mając na sobie długą, czarną suknię z granatowymi ozdobnikami. Postać pojawiła się znienacka, wyłaniając się z jednej z uliczek, prowadzących do przystani. Przygryzła czerwone wargi, patrząc ciekawie na mieszkańców, którzy nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Zauważyła, że przed nieznaną restauracją stoją dwie starsze panie, które żywo rozmawiały na jakiś temat. Mroczna postać postanowiła podsłuchać nieznajome.

„Bądź co bądź, nie mogę się doczekać." Powiedziała jedna o krótkich, kręconych włosach.

„To będzie piękny ślub. Z resztą – piękna z nich para, naprawdę się dobrali". Stwierdziła druga o dłuższych, siwych włosach i tęgiej posturze.

„Szkoda jednak, że przez tyle lat musieli żyć bez siebie. Smutna historia, ale pokazuje, że prawdziwa miłość jest najsilniejszą magią ze wszystkich."

„To prawda, moja droga. Regina może posiadać tyle mocy, ile chce, ale to serce zaprowadziło ją do Daniela."

„No cóż. Jeszcze nie raz zobaczymy ich szczęście. Do zobaczenia za godzinę!" kobiety uścisnęły się i rozeszły w dwóch różnych kierunkach. Na ulicy zrobiło się pusto. Zza ciemnego rogu wyłoniła się mroczna postać, zacierając ręce z wściekłości.

„Nie zostałam zaproszona na ślub własnej córki." Stwierdziła i zaczęła iść główną drogą.

W tym czasie w domu Mary Margaret, który mieścił się dosłownie obok kościoła, przygotowania szły pełną parą. Na środku pokoju siedziała spokojna jak nigdy Regina, wokół której kręciły się właścicielka mieszkania, Ruby i Belle. Pierwsza z nich układała włosy panny Mills, druga nakładała jej makijaż, a trzecia rozpinała sukienkę, by potem pomóc Reginie ją założyć. Siedząca na środku pokoju pani burmistrz miała przymknięte oczy i splecione ręce. Oddychała głęboko, starając się mocno skupić przed tym, co na nią czekało. Niemiłosiernie się stresowała. Jeszcze nigdy nie ogarnął ją taki strach. Coś przeczuwała, jej nienarodzone dziecko też coś przeczuwało. Kręciło się niespokojnie w jej brzuchu, co sprawiało, że Regina nie czuła się najlepiej.

„David tutaj idzie." Usłyszała podekscytowany głos Belle, która podbiegła do niej z suknią. Wszystkie trzy pomogły jej ubrać delikatną, bawełnianą sukienkę do ziemi, która utrzymywała się na średniej szerokości ramiączkach, a na klatce została lekko pomarszczona. Mimo wszystko, ciążowy brzuszek był mocno widoczny, w końcu był to już prawie ósmy miesiąc. Zapiąwszy Reginę, Mary Margaret skierowała przyjaciółkę w stronę wysokiego lustra. Przejrzała się w nim i uśmiechnęła. Oprócz pięknej sukni, miała delikatnie pofalowane włosy i zaróżowione policzki z podkręconymi rzęsami i kredką na oczach.

„Gotowe?" w drzwiach pojawił się David, który oniemiał na widok Reginy. „Pani burmistrz, to zaszczyt widzieć panią tak…"

„Błagam, nie kończ." Zdążyła do niego podbiec Mary Margaret i śmiejąc się, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Regina wzięła głęboki oddech i patrząc na wszystkich zgromadzonych, uśmiechnęła się i wyszła za nimi. Przeszli przez małą, zazielenioną alejkę, która prowadziła wprost do kościoła. Mary Margaret, Ruby i Belle zniknęły we wnętrzu świątyni i Regina stwierdziła, że jest sama, gdy przy jej boku stanął David, wystawiając ramię w jej stronę.

„Nie powinnaś iść sama do ołtarza. Po części jestem Twoją najbliższą rodziną." Regina poczuła, że zbiera jej się na płacz, ale mrugnęła kilka razy szybko, by uspokoić się i owinęła rękę wokół ramienia Davida. Usłyszeli znajomą pieśń na rozpoczęcie ceremonii i przekroczyli próg kościoła.

Świątynia była przepełniona mieszkańcami i przyjaciółmi, którzy uśmiechali się serdecznie do Reginy. Ta jednak nie odrywała wzroku od Daniela, który stał przy ołtarzu z tak jej znajomym błyskiem w oku. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur z cienkim krawatem w takim samym kolorze, ale pod nim miał białą koszulę. Do stroju kompletnie nie pasowała czarna, skórzana opaska, ale na jej widok Reginie spłynęło kilka łez po policzku. W tym momencie David podał rękę Reginy Danielowi, który z zatroskanym uśmiechem otarł wszystkie łzy na twarzy ukochanej. Odwrócili się w stronę sędziwego księdza, który trzymał małą księgę, ale patrzył dużymi oczami na parę przed nim. Wygłosił podstawową przemowę na temat miłości i wierności, gdy przeszedł do pytań.

„Czy chcecie dobrowolnie i bez żadnego przymusu zawrzeć związek małżeński? Czy chcecie wytrwać w tym związku w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w dobrej i złej doli aż do końca życia? Czy chcecie z miłością przyjąć i wychować potomstwo, którym was Bóg obdarował?" wszyscy spojrzeli na sporej wielkości brzuch Reginy, a para stojąca przy ołtarzu na wszystkie pytania odpowiedziała chcemy. „Jeśli jest ktoś przeciwko temu ślubowi, niech powie teraz lub zamilczy na wieki." Nastała chwila ciszy i kapłan miał dalej prowadzić mszę, gdy zgromadzeni usłyszeli mocny trzask drzwiami i odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. U progu pojawiła się ta sama postać, która jeszcze niedawno podsłuchiwała rozmowę dwóch kobiet.

„Cora." Szepnęła Regina i poczuła, że robi jej się słabo. Złapała się mocniej Daniela, który wyszedł naprzeciw starej Mills, ale objął ukochaną jednym ramieniem w talii. „Co Ty… Jak się tutaj znalazłaś?"

„Przypominam Ci, moja najdroższa córko, że mnie tak łatwo się nie pozbędziesz!" powiedziała stanowczo Cora, która zaczęła podchodzić do ołtarza. Mijając zgromadzony lud, widziała ich strach i przerażenie, co niewyobrażalnie jej się podobało.

„Nie powinno Cię tu być." Odrzekł równie stanowczo Daniel, który nie miał zamiaru kolejny raz opuścić ukochaną. Nie teraz, nie w taki dzień, nie w jej stanie. Nie, ponieważ ją kochał i nie zamierzał jej tracić.

„Ależ powinnam, w końcu to ślub mojej córki! Szkoda, że nie dostałam zaproszenia, trochę smutno mi z tego powodu, ale chyba jakoś sobie to wynagrodzę." Szepnęła, patrząc ciekawie na niewzruszoną twarz mężczyzny. „Och, jaki Ty jesteś głupi, mój drogi. Tak się zachowywać wiedząc, co Cię czeka." Nastała cisza w kościele. Wszyscy starali się jak najciszej oddychać.

„Nic mi nie zrobisz. Jesteś słaba. Zawsze byłaś." Podszedł do niej bliżej, wytykając słabości Cory, gdy ta bez skrupułów wyrwała serce z jego klatki i oglądnęła je w dłoni. W tym czasie dało się usłyszeć przerażone krzyki zgromadzonych i szybkie wyjścia ze świątyni. Daniel osunął się na ziemię, mając twarz całą we łzach. Regina krzyczała coś, kucając przy mężczyźnie i tuląc do piersi, ale Cora nie zwracała na to uwagi, trzymając w dłoni coś, co ją zaskoczyło.

„Niesamowite." Szepnęła, oglądając z ogromną dokładnością serce. „Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak czerwonego koloru." I ścisnęła mocniej dłoń, powodując, że serce zamieniło się w proch. Daniel opadł na przerażone ciało Reginy, która klepała go po twarzy i trzęsła ciałem, by się obudził. Cora spojrzała na córkę, która wybuchła nienaturalnym płaczem i tuliła zwłoki do piersi. „Możesz obwiniać tylko siebie. Wystarczyło słuchać moich poleceń." Regina po chwili spojrzała na Corę z mordem w oczach. Położyła delikatnie ciało ukochanego na zimnej podłodze i podeszła do ołtarza, prostując dłoń.

„To była prawdziwa miłość." Szepnęła, przywołując magię. „Ten kolor to prawdziwa miłość, czysta czerwień. Ty jej nigdy nie zaznałaś." Odwróciła się do ołtarza i przyłożyła do niego dłoń od zewnętrznej strony, gdy otworzyła się mała skrytka, z której wyjęła drewniane pudełeczko. Cora rozpoznała pudełko i zaczęła się wycofywać w stronę wyjścia. Po policzkach Reginy spłynęło kilka łez, ale tym razem z radości, ponieważ kiedyś postanowiła schować serce matki właśnie w tym miejscu. Wyjęła je z pudełka i ścisnęła najmocniej jak potrafiła, powodując, że Cora upadła na ziemię blisko wyjścia. „I nigdy nie zaznasz." Dodała, patrząc z obłędem na martwe ciało matki. Potem ocknęła się i podbiegła do Daniela, którego twarz straciła już naturalny kolor. Gdy go wzięła w ramiona, był niewyobrażalnie zimny, co spowodowało kolejny atak płaczu.

„Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę." Szepnęła mu do ucha, kiwając się przerażona do przodu i do tyłu z martwym ciałem. „Nie poradzę sobie bez Ciebie. Błagam, wróć do mnie…"

* * *

Dzwony kościelne wybiły pełną godzinę, dochodząc do najbardziej odsuniętych zakątków w mieście, w tym na cmentarz. Henry przekręcił się nerwowo na krześle, próbując naliczyć uderzenia i chcąc się dowiedzieć o dokładny czas. Była druga popołudniu. W oddali zauważył nadchodzących mieszkańców w czarnych strojach i posmutniałych twarzach. Spojrzał na matkę, która siedziała prosto, obejmując rękoma brzuch. Miała kamienne oblicze, patrzące bez żadnych emocji na dębową trumnę, stojącą naprzeciwko nich.

Henry ze wszystkimi szczegółami pamiętał śmierć Daniela. Gdy Cora weszła do kościoła, Mary Margaret złapała jego dłoń i jak najszybciej uciekła ze świątyni. Chłopiec jednak bał się o swoją rodzinę, więc chwilę potem czmychnął z powrotem, by schować się za jedną z tylnych ławek. Widział, jak Cora bez skrupułów wyrywa serce Daniela, którego zdążył uważać za swojego tatę. Widział, jak jego matka wpada w załamanie, ale obłęd po stracie ukochanego sprawia, że wyjmuje z ołtarza serce mrocznej postaci i niszczy w dłoni. Henry widział tę scenę przez kolejne kilka nocy. Wspomnienia te nie dawały mu spać, więc co noc przesiadywał w łóżku matki, tuląc się do jej piersi.

Chłopiec widział, jak jego matka mocno cierpi. Po śmierci Cory podbiegła do Daniela i obłędnie bujała się z martwym ciałem. Henry nie wiedział, jak jej pomóc, ale zdołał do niej podejść i przytulić ją. Miała czerwoną twarz od łez, a suknia ślubna była cała zakrwawiona. Po chwili puściła ciało ukochanego, wiedząc, że to koniec i wtuliła się w stojącego Henrego, płacząc co raz bardziej. Chłopiec zapamiętał wtedy okropny wyraz twarzy zmarłego – oczodoły zdążyły już opaść, usta widocznie się zdeformowały, układając się w falę, a kolor zamienił się w bladoszary. Stał tak chwilę, nie wiedząc co ma robić, gdy poczuł silną dłoń Davida, która odsunęła go od załamanej Reginy i podprowadziła do trzęsącej się Mary Margaret. Widział, jak jego dziadek powoli podnosi czarnowłosą, która przez chwilę wyrywała się i upadała ciężko na podłogę. Pojawił się Archie i kilku innych mężczyzn z czarnymi workami i zakryli zmarłego. Henry dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że po ciele Cory ani śladu. W miejscu, w którym powinno się znajdować, zauważył tylko kupę szarego popiołu. Był ciekawy tego, co się stało z ciałem, ale postanowił zapytać o to matkę po pogrzebie.

Patrzył na kamienną twarz matki, która znowu mu wszystko przypomniała. Nad trumną pojawił się ksiądz i dopiero teraz zauważył, że prawie cały cmentarz został zapełniony mieszkańcami Storybrooke, którzy trzymali skromne wieńce i znicze. Panowała niesamowita cisza, tylko jakiś ptak nad ich głowami zagwizdał cicho. Regina wstała i zaczął się pogrzeb. Ksiądz odczytał formułki z małej, czarnej książeczki i posypał prochem dębową trumnę. Potem pokropił ją i zgromadzonych, a w oddali rozbrzmiała trąbka, grająca marsz żałobny. Ksiądz zamknął książeczkę i odsunął się, by odpowiedni ludzie mogli opuścić trumnę w ogromny dół. Wtem Regina puściła rękę Henrego i podeszła do dębowego obudowania, w którym znajdowało się ciało jej ukochanego. W dłoniach trzymała krwistoczerwoną różę z delikatnymi kolcami. Rzuciła kwiat na wieko trumny i położyła rękę na nim, powodując wstrzymanie oddechu przez zgromadzonych. Ogarnęła wzrokiem skrzynię i przygryzła wargę. Henry wiedział, że robi to w momencie, kiedy zbiera jej się na płacz, więc podniósł głowę na Davida, który zerwał się szybko i objął ramieniem trzęsącą się już Reginę, powracając z nią na jej miejsce. Trumna została opuszczona, a dziura przykryta kratą, do której podchodzili zgromadzeni i kładli wieńce oraz znicze. Potem odwracali się do Reginy i składali kondolencje, kręcąc potem głową ze smutkiem, widząc ogromne załamanie pani burmistrz.

„Mamo, chodźmy już." Szepnął do niej, ściskając mocniej jej dłoń, gdy stali jeszcze dłuższą chwilę po pogrzebie. „Mamo…"

„Już idziemy, kochanie." Odpowiedziała, ruszając tylko mięśniami ust. Nie ruszyli się jednak ani milimetra.

„Przyjdziemy tu jeszcze dzisiaj." Regina odwróciła głowę do syna i pokiwała głową. Henry przez kilka dni widział każdy rodzaj smutku na twarzy matki. Widział ogromne łzy, opadłe ze zmęczenia policzki, wysuszoną twarz od płaczu. Ale gdy się do niego teraz odwróciła, serce zamarło mu na chwilę. Regina była w dramatycznym stanie – oczy przybrały błędny wyraz i uśmiechała się przy tym nienaturalnie. Henry poczuł, że ręce zaczynają mu się trząść. Musiał się nią zaopiekować, musiał jej pomóc w wyjściu z dołu. Dla jej dobra, dla dobra jego nienarodzonej siostry. Przytulił się do brzucha matki, a po jego policzku spłynęło kilka łez.

„Cieszę się, że jeszcze Ciebie mam." Szepnęła mu, całując jego włosy. „Nie daj mi i Ciebie tracić."

„Nigdy." Stwierdził stanowczo, podnosząc głowę i patrząc w straszne oczy matki. Wtem usłyszał za sobą kroki i odwrócił się, widząc Emmę w towarzystwie jakiegoś mężczyzny. Uśmiechała się do niego życzliwie i już chciał do niej podbiec, gdy przypomniał sobie, że obiecał coś matce, więc pozostał w jej objęciach.

„Gina, tak mi przykro…" powiedziała smutno Emma, najpierw patrząc na zakopaną już trumnę, a potem na zmęczoną twarz przyjaciółki. Regina ścisnęła mocniej syna, który nie wiedział, dlaczego jego matka tak zareagowała.

„Chyba sobie żartujesz." Syknęła z obłędem w oczach, patrząc na mężczyznę. „Nie dość, że nie pojawiłaś się na… ślubie, to przychodzisz na… pogrzeb z nim!?" krzyknęła na tyle głośno, że ptaki zerwały się do lotu.

„Przepraszam, myślałam, że…"

„Źle myślałaś." Odparła, łapiąc dłoń syna i ciągnąc go za sobą. Emma patrzyła na nich ze smutkiem, a mężczyzna podszedł do blondynki i coś szepnął.

„Gina, proszę Cię! Daj mi się wytłumaczyć!"

„Daruj sobie!" odwróciła się i spojrzała złowieszczo na parę. „Ja już nie mam przyjaciółki." I wyszła ze cmentarza, by potem wsiąść do samochodu i odjechać z piskiem opon. Henry zmieszany wpatrywał się jeszcze chwilę przez boczne lusterko.

„Kto to był?" zapytał, chociaż wiedział, że tego nie powinien robić. Jego matka westchnęła głośno i zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na kierownicy.

„To Twój ojciec, Henry." Odpowiedziała, rzucając wzrokiem na zaskoczoną twarz syna. „To Twój ojciec."


	14. Chapter 14

**_I nadszedł ten moment, którego tak bardzo się obawiałam, a zarazem nie mogłam się doczekać - ostatni rozdział tego opowiadania. W czasie tworzenia tej historii wiele się zmieniło w moim życiu: przede wszystkim poznałam kilku naprawdę fantastycznych ludzi. Chciałabym w tym momencie podziękować każdemu, który czytał te brednie, a najbardziej tym, którzy pisali recenzję. Nie jest ich jakaś ogromna ilość, ale każda recenzja była dla mnie jak gwiazdka z nieba.  
Ostatnio wstawiłam pierwszy rozdział innego opowiadania, ale nie jestem do niego przekonana. Chcę jednak "szepnąć pewną plotkę", że w mojej głowie niedawno narodziła się kolejna historia. Wyzwanie będzie o tyle większe, bo chcę zacząć pisać po angielsku. Co z tego będzie? Kciuki się przydadzą!  
Póki co niezmiennie urzęduję na tumblrze, którego adres znajdziecie na moim profilu. Chyba nic więcej nie mam do dodania, tylko tyle, byście w tym roku trzymali kciuki za moją maturę! :D_**

* * *

_10 lat później_

Wysoki brunet o radośnie błyszczących oczach, dziarsko przechodził przez wąski korytarz, na którym co kilka metrów znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Niedbale zarzucony na ramię plecak podskakiwał przy każdym ruchu chłopaka. Młodzieniec przerzedził średniej długości włosy i stanął przy kremowych drzwiach, na których pochyłą czcionką był naklejony cytat z „Romea i Julii". Z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął plik kluczy i wkładał je już do zamka, gdy poczuł znajome wibracje w plecaku. Otwierając drzwi, odczytał sms'a i uśmiechnął się do siebie, przekraczając próg mieszkania. Znalazł się w małym, ale przestronnie urządzonym pomieszczeniu, którego okna wychodziły na zapierającą dech w piersiach panoramę Bostonu. Położył plecak na kremową kanapę, stojącą pod oknem i zdjął buty, rzucając je w kąt.

„Wróciłem!" krzyknął, chowając do kieszeni telefon i kierując się do kuchni. W niej zastał krótko ściętą blondynkę, która w takt muzyki lecącej z pobliskiego radia, poruszała biodrami i kiwała głową. Prawdopodobnie coś przygotowywała, ponieważ była odwrócona do chłopaka plecami, a wokół zauważył brudne garnki i przygotowane talerze. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie i założył ręce na klatce. „Co Ty robisz?" zapytał, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Przestraszona blondynka dopiero teraz zauważyła chłopaka i również się zaśmiała.

„Mój Boże, Henry, nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz!" i nałożyła na talerze spaghetti, posypując je świeżo startym serem. „Masz szczęście, zdążyłeś na obiad."

„Tylko po to tu przyszedłem." Odrzekł pewnie Henry, dostając kuksańca od blondynki, po czym usiedli naprzeciwko siebie na wysokich stołkach, które stały przy marmurowym blacie. Jedli chwilę w milczeniu, rozkoszując się smakiem makaronu i sosu, gdy Henry spojrzał na blondynkę, zastanawiając się na czymś.

„Mama dzwoniła." Widział, że blondynka podnosi wzrok pełny sprzecznych emocji.

„Co u niej?" dziewczyna wróciła do posiłku, będąc jednak ciekawa tego, co jej powie.

„Anabelle rośnie jak na drożdżach. Chodzi już do szkoły i bardzo dobrze sobie w niej radzi. No i mama stwierdziła, że powinienem ich odwiedzić, bo się stęskniła. Dawno ich nie widziałem, więc czemu nie?"

„Mhm." Mruknęła blondynka, kończąc jedzenie i zanosząc talerz do zlewozmywaka.

„Poza tym – tęskni też za Tobą." Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, przecierając twarz dłońmi.

„Nie wydaje mi się." Odwróciła się do chłopaka i uśmiechnęła blado.

„Emma." Powiedział stanowczo chłopak i wskazał na krzesło obok niego, dając do zrozumienia, żeby na nim usiadła. „Długo ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. Stwierdziła, że źle zrobiła, nie dając Ci wtedy wszystkiego wytłumaczyć. Ale powinnaś ją zrozumieć, sama widziałaś w jakim była stanie. Nie panowała nad emocjami. Powinnyście się spotkać. Powinnyście sobie wybaczyć."

„Młody, przecież ja nie mam pretensji do Reginy. Popełniłam błąd, powinnam poczekać z przedstawieniem Neala chociaż kilka dni po pogrzebie. Z resztą ona wiedziała, kim on jest… Poza tym to już nawet nieważne, bo się przecież rozstaliśmy. Do tego ta cała sytuacja z moim wyjazdem…" Emma podparła głowę ramieniem i westchnęła. „Minęło dziesięć lat, a ja nadal czuję strach. Boję się, że mi nigdy tego nie wybaczy. "

„Teraz jest idealna okazja na sprawdzenie tego." Odpowiedział Henry z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. „Zbliża się dziesiąta rocznica śmierci Daniela, więc moglibyśmy się razem wybrać. W końcu zobaczysz swoją chrześnicę." I puścił do niej oko. Emma zaśmiała się i spojrzała na swojego syna.

Niewiarygodne, kiedy on tak wyrósł. Jeszcze niedawno kończył podstawówkę, a teraz jest studentem. Nie przypuszczała nigdy, że będzie świadkiem dorastania Henrego, a tu proszę – nawet z nią mieszka. Przyjrzała mu się badawczo, gdy ten zajął się jedzeniem. Na pewno jego twarz przybrała wyraźniejszych rysów. Posiadał delikatny zarost i średniej długości włosy, które z łatwością mógł przerzedzać. Nie dziwiło ją więc to, że codziennie opowiadał jej o dziewczynach, które starały się go poderwać. Była z niego dumna. Zawsze był trzeźwo myślącym chłopcem, mimo lekko wybujałej wyobraźni. Do osiemnastego roku życia był ogromną pomocą dla Reginy, która przez dwa lata borykała się z depresją.

Myśląc o Reginie, przed oczami zawsze pojawiał jej się moment złamania klątwy. Obie przebywały wtedy w szpitalu przy łóżku Henrego, który zjadł zatruty przez Reginę placek jabłkowy. Emma widziała, jak czarnowłosa cierpiała, widząc nieruchomego syna. Wtedy zrozumiała, że całkiem inaczej ją postrzegała. Wiedziała, że jest to kobieta, która z miłości zrobi wszystko. I pokazała już każdemu, co może poświęcić, by odzyskać ukochane osoby. Blondynka nie żałowała, że postanowiła zbliżyć się do Reginy. Zobaczyła w niej innego człowieka, którego na co dzień nie pokazywała. Zrozumiała wówczas, że jedynie pustka wewnętrzna sprawiała, że była zimną i bez żadnych emocji panią burmistrz. I doszło do niej, że zachowanie Reginy w stosunku do niej było całkowicie zrozumiałe. Henry był lekarstwem na złamane serce po stracie Daniela. Ona nie powinna jej odbierać jedynej osoby, którą zdołała pokochać. Dlatego postanowiła wrócić do Bostonu. Dlatego wymyśliła bajkę o tym, że nie nadaje się do tego miasta. I mimo, że Daniel wrócił, widziała ogromną więź między Reginą, a Henrym. Więź, która pomimo tego, że blondynka była biologiczną matką Henrego, nigdy nie zostanie naruszona.

„Emma?" Henry popatrzył niepewnie na zamyśloną twarz blondynki. Ta ocknęła się i pokręciła głową, zdegustowana swoim zachowaniem. Wzięła do ręki pusty talerz i go umyła. „O czym myślałaś?"

„O tym, że cieszę się, że ze mną mieszkasz." Odparła, puszczając oko do syna. Ten przerzedził włosy i zaśmiał się, wprowadzając radosną atmosferę do mieszkania.

„Tak właściwie to miałem Ci coś pokazać." I wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, wciskając na niedawno odczytany sms. Podał go Emmie, która z ciekawością spojrzała na wyświetlacz.

„MAMA, 16:26:05  
_Właśnie jesteśmy na wycieczce w stajni. Ana miała swoją pierwszą lekcję jazdy konno! Mocno Cię ściska i nie może się doczekać, gdy nas odwiedzisz. My Cię mocno ściskamy :*"_ a na dole wyświetliło się zdjęcie Reginy, która pomagała zejść Anabelle z konia. Na ich twarzach gościły ogromne, zadowolone uśmiechy. Świeciło na nie delikatne słońce, tworząc wyjątkowy klimat zdjęcia. Emma uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie na widok przyjaciółki i chrześnicy.

„Jaka ona jest już duża." Odparła, czując, że zbiera jej się na płacz.

„Prawda?" Henry wziął od blondynki telefon, patrząc jeszcze raz na zdjęcie i schował do kieszeni spodni.

* * *

Na polanie, która prowadziła na cmentarz, podskakiwała wesoło mała dziewczynka. W prawej dłoni trzymała bukiet storczyków, które przed chwilą zerwała z pobliskiej łąki. Długi, czarny warkocz odbijał się od kremowej sukienki dziewczynki. Rozglądała się ciekawsko na zazielenione drzewa i ptaki na nich siedzące. Na kilka z nich gwizdnęła wesoło.

„Ana." Usłyszała niedaleko i odwróciła się, widząc matkę stojącą przy żwirowej drodze. Dziewczynka zbiegła z górki, na której się znalazła i chwilę potem trzymała rękę rodzicielki, patrząc na jej piękne oblicze. Miała na twarzy kilka zmarszczek, ale nieschodzący uśmiech z jej twarzy sprawiał, że nikt na to nie zwracał uwagi. Ana lubiła bawić się włosami matki, które sięgały jej do ramion i lśniły w blasku słońce. Czasami złościła się na mamę, kiedy je przycinała i wtedy zawsze sobie przysięgała, że ona nigdy nie pozbędzie się swojego długiego warkocza. Zamyślona dopiero po chwili zauważyła znajomy grób, puściła mimowolnie rękę matki i podbiegła tam, by jak najszybciej położyć bukiet na mogile.

Regina przystanęła obok niej i patrzyła na nią ze łzami w oczach. Tak bardzo jej przypominała Daniela. Przede wszystkim była do niego bardzo podobna – prócz koloru włosów i oczu Reginy, odziedziczyła po nim wszystko. I charakterem nie odstępowała za bardzo – zarażała wszystkich szczerym uśmiechem, w szkole to ona była pomysłodawczynią najciekawszych pomysłów do różnych projektów, a do tego była niebywale mądra. Jeśli oczywiście tak można powiedzieć o dziesięciolatce. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że Ana rozumie świat tak szybko jak Henry, gdy był w jej wieku.

Rozpierała ją duma, gdy Henry dostał stypendium do najlepszej uczelni w Bostonie. Wiedziała, że sobie poradzi i nie myliła się, widząc osiągi swojego syna na szczeblu narodowym w dziedzinie medycyny. On i Ana byli jej oczkiem w głowie. Nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez tej dwójki, która dawała jej siłę, by działać. Dlatego jako burmistrz poszerzyła granicę Storybrooke i razem z Goldem pozbyli się magii z miasta. On miał Belle, ona miała swoje dzieci – nic więcej nie było im potrzebne do szczęścia. Oderwała wzrok od skoncentrowanej na modlitwie córki i spojrzała na grób Daniela.

Tego dnia mijała dziesiąta rocznica jego śmierci. Z każdym mijającym dniem ból po stracie ukochanego słabł, ale tęsknota była silniejsza niż wszystkie inne emocje. Przez dwa lata po jego śmierci miała depresję, która odbiła się na jej relacjach z malutką jeszcze Anabelle i Henrym. To on opiekował się nią, gdy Regina przesiadywała całymi dniami w pokoju. To on, jako trzynastolatek, musiał wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za noworodka. Regina nigdy w całości mu nie ukaże swojej wdzięczności. I prezenty, i podziękowania są niczym w porównywaniu z tym, co Henry zrobił dla niej i dla jego siostry. Po tej ciężkiej chorobie życie jednak nabrało dla niej koloru. Któregoś dnia do sypialni przyszła dwuletnia Ana, wdrapując się niezdarnie na łóżko i tuląc zachłannie do matki. Przyniosła ze sobą książkę Henrego i poprosiła o przeczytanie. W tym momencie Regina zauważyła, jak wiele straciła. Zaczęła ją wychowywać tak, jak na prawdziwą matkę przystało. Henry skończył szkołę z najlepszymi wynikami w klasie i wyjechał do Bostonu na studia oraz zamieszkał z Emmą. A kolejne rocznice przychodziły i odchodziły.

„Ana, tata na pewno ucieszyłby się, gdybyś mu opowiedziała, co ciekawego wydarzyło się w szkole." Powiedziała Regina, głaszcząc z troską głowę córki. Dziewczynka usiadła po turecku na trawie i patrząc prosto na mogiłę, zaczęła opowiadać o szkolnych wydarzeniach. Regina usiadła na ławce obok, spoglądając na bystro patrzące oczy córki. Przypomniała sobie, jak wiele radości sprawiła jej jazda na koniu. Widziała, że Ana z nieopisaną ciekawością pochłaniała wiedzę na temat tych zajęć. Regina postanowiła, że pierwsze lekcje spędzą z nauczycielką, ale na następnych pokaże jej to, czego nauczył ją Daniel. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wracała do wspomnień ze stajni w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Miała poczucie, że wydarzyło się to całkiem niedawno, a tak naprawdę minęło co najmniej siedemdziesiąt lat.

Od kilku lat Regina zauważała zmiany na swojej twarzy. Starzała się. Klątwa, złamana przez Emmę sprawiła, że ludzie zaczęli umierać, przybierać inne wyrazy twarzy i mieć problemy zdrowotne. W przeciągu dziesięciu lat zmarło około dwudziestu trzech ludzi na różne, niespotykane wcześniej choroby. Był czas przed usunięciem magii ze Storybrooke, że chciała przenieść wszystkich mieszkańców do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Musiałaby tu jednak zostawić Henrego i Anę, którzy nie posiadali żadnej mocy i nie było im pisane przeniesienie do innej krainy. Dlatego razem z Goldem postanowili usunąć magię ze Storybrooke i zostać tu do końca swych dni. Wiedziała, że to dobra decyzja, bo nie miałaby tylu sił, by przenieść zmarłych do ich krainy. Zauważyła, że Ana skończyła opowiadać i patrzyła na matkę. Uśmiechnęła się do niej i poklepała ławkę, zapraszając córkę do siebie. Ta chwilę potem tuliła się do matki, nucąc coś pod nosem.

„Pójdziemy jeszcze na konie, prawda?" zapytała Ana, patrząc jednak na wygrawerowane napisy na mogile.

„Spodobało Ci się, co?" Regina zaśmiała się, patrząc na zadowolone oczy córki. „A wiesz, że właśnie w stajni poznaliśmy się z Twoim tatą?" Ana podniosła głowę, patrząc pytająco na oblicze matki. „Nie opowiadałam Ci? Gdy byliśmy jeszcze w Zaczarowanym Lesie, postanowiłam nauczyć się jeździć na koniu. Stajennym okazał się Twój tata, i w bardzo szybkim czasie zakochaliśmy się w sobie. To były piękne czasy." Zauważyła Regina, ścierając łzę spływającą z jej policzka. „Twoja babcia, królowa Cora, nie zgadzała się na to, dlatego przeniosła go do innego świata, tego świata. A resztę znasz." Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, powracając wzrokiem na bukiet storczyków, które położyła na mogile.

„Przeniosłaś wszystkich mieszkańców tutaj, bo byłaś Złą Królową. Ale Ty już od dawna nie jesteś zła. Kocham Cię bardzo mocno, mamusiu." Szepnęła Ana, a Regina poczuła, że zbiera jej się na płacz. Przytuliła mocniej córkę, chowając twarz w jej włosach. „Szkoda, że tatuś nie może być teraz z nami."

„Ale on czuwa nad nami, czuję to. Na pewno teraz stoi obok nas i uśmiecha się widząc, jaka jesteś już duża i mądra. Chciałby Cię przytulić, ale postanawia, że zachowa ten uścisk na potem." Ana odwróciła się ciekawie, rozglądając się po polanie, gdy zauważyła znajomą postać. Wyrwała się szybko z uścisku matki, biegnąc w stronę rozpostartych dłoni mężczyzny. Regina spojrzała pytająco na osobnika i gdy go rozpoznała, uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Chciała do niego podejść, ale on już był wystarczająco blisko, by mogli się przytulić.

„Nie przypuszczałam, że jednak nas odwiedzisz." Powiedziała Regina widząc, jaki wysoki jest jej syn. „Henry, dziecko, jak Ty wyrosłeś."

„Dobrze mnie karmią w tym Bostonie." Odrzekł Henry, wskazując na postać stojącą niedaleko. Regina rozpoznała ją i puściła syna, trzymając go jednak jeszcze za ramię. Postać podeszła do nich bliżej, nie odrywając wzroku od małej dziewczynki, która ciekawsko patrzyła na promienną twarz nieznajomej. Kobieta kucnęła przy niej i wystawiła do niej rękę.

„Jestem Emma." Powiedziała po prostu blondynka, uśmiechając się szczerze do dziewczynki. Ana spojrzała niepewnie na mamę, która najpierw spojrzała na Henrego, a potem na Emmę z poczuciem ulgi.

„Ana, To Twoja ciocia." Powiedziała Regina, widząc, jak dziewczynka rzuca się w objęcia blondynki. Spojrzała na Emmę, która również się zmieniła. Przede wszystkim ścięła włosy i teraz trudno było ją rozpoznać. Wyraźnie schudła i na jej twarzy pojawiły się zmarszczki, ale jedyne, co pozostało niezmienne, to jej szarozielone oczy, które patrzyły na nią przepraszająco. Henry złapał za dłoń siostry, zbliżając się do mogiły i zostawiając kobiety same. Emma wstała, podchodząc niepewnie do przyjaciółki i spuściła wzrok, bawiąc się niedbale dłońmi.

„Gina, ta cała sytuacja… To wszystko było…"

„Nic nie mów." Regina przytuliła mocno przyjaciółkę, a ta mimo że zaskoczona, odwzajemniła uścisk. „Ja postąpiłam źle, Ty postąpiłaś źle – kogo to obchodzi? Dajmy sobie z tym spokój i niech będzie tak, jak wcześniej, co?" uśmiechnęły się do siebie, a Emma starła kilka łez z policzka.

„Nawet nie wiesz jak za tym wszystkim tęskniłam." Stwierdziła, rozglądając się wokoło.

„Dzwoniłaś do Mary Margaret?" zapytała Regina, wiedząc, że ich kłótnia była niczym w porównaniu z tym, na jakich stosunkach były relacje między Blanchard i Swan. „Chyba powinna wiedzieć, że przyjechałaś."

„Dzwoniłam. W końcu muszę u kogoś zamieszkać!" Regina spojrzała pytająco na przyjaciółkę, która zaśmiała się szczerze. „Przeprowadzam się tutaj. Za ogrodzeniem stoi wóz do przeprowadzek. Ale najpierw chcieliśmy się z Wami przywitać."

„I Henry Ci na to pozwolił?"

„Henry podrzucił mi ten pomysł. On będzie tutaj przyjeżdżał na weekendy. Zostawiłam mu mieszkanie. W końcu jest już dorosły!" obie spojrzały na Henrego, który śmiejąc się, uciekał przed goniącą go Anabelle.

„Cieszę się, że wróciłaś." Powiedziała szczerze Regina i wypuściła z ulgą powietrze. „Tylko tak właściwie co Ty zrobiłaś z włosami!" zaśmiały się obie i wzięły pod ramię, kierując się do wyjścia. Za nimi szedł Henry, słuchając opowieści Any, która do tego bawiła się swoim warkoczem.

„Mamy fajną rodzinę, co?" zapytała radośnie Ana, patrząc na matkę i ciocię, śmiejące się do rozpuku. Henry spojrzał na nie i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, widząc, że wszystko wróciło do normy.

„Oj tak." Mruknął, łapiąc dłoń siostry i prowadząc ją do wyjścia. „Bardzo fajną." I wyszli ze cmentarza, zamykając za sobą furtkę.

**KONIEC**


End file.
